El Chico de Draco
by Cacell
Summary: DMxHP Slash Un pequeño niño misterioso llamado Harry se muda a la casa de al lado de Draco Malfoy, y él se determina a convertirlo en su amigo y conocer todos sus secretos. Años después, se determina a convertir a Harry en más que un amigo. Traducción
1. Cuentos de la Morsa

**Notas:** Este fic es un TOTAL AU (Alternative Universe!). No hay magia. Si eso es lo que esperas ver, vuélvete. Además es Slash, claro, como dice en el Summary, Harry/Draco. Se me apetecía un cambio, ¿y qué mejor que un mundo sin magia? Yay. ¡Disfruten!

**El Chico de Draco**

**Por Empathic Siren**

**Capítulo 1: Cuentos de la Morsa, el Caballo, la Ballena y el León.**

Draco Malfoy era un niño curioso. Alarmantemente incluso, hasta para alguien de ocho años. Siempre estaba cavando agujeros buscando un tesoro, espiando a los vecinos de los que estaba seguro que en realidad eran piratas disfrazados, y estudiando el correo –el suyo y el de los vecinos- buscando por cualquier cosa que llamara su atención. Así, no era sorpresa que desde el momento en el que oyó un ruido agudo, saltara a sus pies para investigar.

Un camión de mudanza de colores brillantes llegó a su vista mientras bajaba la calle haciendo ruido. Fascinado, Draco se escondió detrás del seto de su jardín frontal para poder observar sin ser detectado. El camión se detuvo frente a la casa de al lado. Fue entonces que Draco se dio cuenta de que el viejo Sr. Culpepper finalmente se había mudado. Draco estaba complacido. El Sr. Culpepper había sido extraordinariamente aburrido. Nunca tenía nada en el correo que pareciera al menos un poco interesante y nunca salía.

Un auto estacionó detrás de la camioneta varios minutos después y de él salieron los personajes más extraños que Draco alguna vez había visto. Había un hombre, una mujer y un chico. Una familia, supuso Draco. El padre era un hombre grande y redondo que caminaba como un pato y tenía un bigote y una mandíbula que le recordó a Draco de una morsa. Luego, estaba la mujer de cara de caballo. Era alta y delgada y parecía estar siempre enojada. El niño se parecía a su padre, aunque era más bajo. Tenía ojos pequeños y parecía gustarle mucho hacer muecas. Claramente era mayor a Draco, al igual que sustancialmente más grande. Eso desanimó a Draco enseguida.

Draco vio cómo el hombre-morsa rápidamente se ponía a dirigir a los hombres de la mudanza. Era bastante desdeñoso con los comentarios, pensó Draco. Bufaba y resoplaba desagradablemente. La mujer de cara de caballo sólo había resollado y reacomodado su suéter en sobre sus hombros mientras susurraba cosas indudablemente perversas sobre los hombres de la mudanza con el hombre morsa. La pequeña morsa, o ballena como Draco había empezado a pensar en él, se deleitaba con hacer trucos crueles, causando que los hombres de la mudanza fallaran y casi rompieran los "invaluables" tesoros que movían. No gustándole lo que veía, Draco empezó a regresar a su juego de pretender cuando vio una bola de pelo negro escondida detrás de una gran caja estropeada, haciendo su camino alrededor del camión. ¡Era otro niño! Mirando de más cerca, Draco vio al niño luchar con una caja demasiado grande y obviamente demasiado pesada. La caja se resbaló del agarre del niño y aterrizó en el piso con un golpe seco. El niño era pequeño –más pequeño que Draco, incluso- y sus ropas eran demasiado grandes y deshilachadas. Su cabello era tan negro como el azabache y caía sobre su cabeza como una melena salvaje. Era pálido y pavorosamente delgado. Pero había algo sobre él. Algo que hacía que Draco quisiera dar un paso hacia delante y decir hola. Uno de los hombres de la mudanza se detuvo para ayudar al pequeño niño pelinegro, pero fue rápidamente regresado a su trabajo por el hombre morsa. Draco asumió que el pequeño niño era hijo de uno de los empleados, y estaba ahí para ayudar ese día. Pero entonces, el hombre morsa habló, y fue claro que ese pequeño niño de alguna forma le pertenecía al hombre morsa, a la mujer con cara de caballo y al niño ballena.

- ¡Niño! –soltó el hombre morsa-. ¡Ponte a trabajar! Recoge tus cosas y encárgate de ellas. ¡No permitiré que insufribles holgazanes como tú retrasen nuestra mudanza!

El niño suspiró y se frotó las muñecas-. Sí, Tío Vernon –respondió suavemente.

La morsa, el caballo y la ballena hicieron un gesto de disgusto en dirección al niño pelinegro antes de voltearse sobre sus ejes y entrar a su nueva casa. La puerta se cerró detrás de ellos rudamente, dejando al niño solo. El pequeño suspiró otra vez y se inclinó sobre la caja, tratando de agarrarla más firmemente para poder sostenerla en sus chicos brazos. Draco se acercó más, pero por toda su curiosidad y charlas sobre cazar tesoros, tenía miedo de decir hola. Al final, simplemente miró al pequeño niño pelinegro tomar la caja y andar a tropezones por el camino.

Una vez que la puerta de la casa del viejo Sr. Culpepper se cerrara, Draco inmediatamente regresó corriendo a su propia casa. Cerrando de golpe la puerta de atrás, corrió hacia la cocina-. ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! –llamó, saltando con emoción.

Narcissa Malfoy entró a la cocina, con una sonrisa serena en el rostro-. ¿Tienes que gritar, Draco? –reprendió livianamente-. Creo que los Johnson no te escucharon al otro lado de la calle. ¿Y qué te he dicho sobre golpear la puerta de atrás?

Ignorándola, Draco empezó su emocionante cuento sobre la nueva familia de al lado-. … y había otro niño pequeño, Mamá. Un pequeño niño de pelo negro. ¡Más pequeño que yo! Estaba cargando una gran caja solo y la morsa...

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte –regañó Narcissa-, que no te refieras a las personas como animales?

Draco rodó los ojos, molesto porque su madre hubiese interrumpido su historia-. Pero escucha, Mamá. El niño, el niño pequeño de cabello negro, no es nada parecido al resto. Parece amable. ¡Lo haré mi amigo!

Narcissa rió entre dientes y empujó a Draco hacia un abrazo-. ¿Lo harás, verdad? ¿Le dijiste hola? –preguntó esperanzadamente.

Draco trató de apartarse del cariño de su madre. Tenía ocho, después de todo, y era demasiado viejo para abrazos-. Todavía no. Tengo que investigar más primero –respondió evasivamente.

La sonrisa de Narcissa flaqueó-. Estoy segura de que es un niño muy simpático, Draco. Podríamos decir hola juntos. Hacer galletas de chocolate y llevárselas mañana. ¿Cómo suena eso?

Draco se separó y se paseó un poco, moviendo las manos-. No –dijo lentamente-. Realmente tengo que investigar más –dijo suavemente, claramente no interesado en conocer a su nuevo amigo por ahora.

Narcissa asintió y envió a Draco a tomar una ducha. Se estaba haciendo más y más difícil aplazar a los amigos de Draco de llamarle para juegos y fiestas de verano. Hasta sus padres empezaban a preguntarse qué iba mal, preguntándole a menudo a Narcissa si Draco se sentía bien. La familia Malfoy era prominente y, dados los eventos del año pasado, la curiosidad sobre la adinerada, hermosa familia se había multiplicado por diez. Draco no había tratado bien con el repentino enfoque.

La repentina, violenta pérdida de su padre un año atrás había afectado a Draco más de lo que cualquiera habría supuesto. Se retiraba más y más al solitario mundo del pretender. Tenía problemas al hacer nuevos amigos y era fácilmente intimidado por aquellos más grandes y más chillones que él. Aunque encontrar a alguien más chillón que él era tarea difícil.

Era la propia culpa de Lucius que estuviera muerto. Se había puesto avaricioso y había caído en la mala fortuna. Cuando un los negocios se había ido en pique, había sido atrapado en la línea de fuego y había sido brutalmente asesinado. El asesinato había sacudido la pequeña ciudad. Todos asumían que Lucius había estado involucrado involuntariamente. Por su bien y el de su hijo, Narcissa se había asegurado de que así fuera-. Maldito seas, Lucius –murmuró mientras se ponía de pie y empezaba a preparar la cena. Había dejado a su esposa e hijo a vivir con la vergüenza de sus acciones y a arreglárselas sin él. Días como el de hoy lo hacían difícil.

Draco estaba merodeando por su repipi jardín y escondiéndose detrás de su encerado mirto mientras veía al ahora familiar niño pelinegro cavar en el jardín de al lado. Había estado viendo a su presa por varias semanas ya –desde que se había mudado. Siempre estaba en el jardín. Trabajando. Solo. La mujer con cara de caballo –Tía Petunia había oído que la llamaba- salió y le dijo algo rudo al niño pelinegro. Parecía que eso era todo lo que hacía. Decir cosas rudas. El niño pelinegro meramente asintió, como siempre hacía. Sus ojos estaban deprimidos y furtivos mientras se arrodillaba en el parterre y continuaba trabajando.

Por tres semanas, Draco había estado investigando, observando. En todo ese tiempo, nada le había dado ninguna indicación de que el pequeño niño pelinegro fuera parecido a la ballena, la morsa o el caballo. El cabello del niño estaba tan desordenado y salvaje como siempre. Había crecido. Le recordaba un poco a la melena de su peluche Leo el León. Draco estaba encantado. Ese niño, el pequeño león, porque eso había decidido Draco que era, era la cosa más linda que había visto en su vida. Además de ser pequeño y adorablemente encogido, su piel tenía el más dulce rubor de timidez. Sus ojos –más verdes que la hierba- brillaban cuando sonreía, aunque Draco había encontrado que ese león raramente sonreía.

En ese momento, Draco decidió que no sólo ese chico sería su amigo, sino que sería su chico. Jugaría con Draco, haría lo que fuera que Draco dijera y nunca, nunca se iría. En su mente, Draco y su chico habían jugado cientos de juegos, compartido secretos profundos y conspirado juntos en numerosas investigaciones.

Sonrió al oír el tono familiar que el pequeño niño tarareaba mientras trabajaba. Muchos minutos después, el pequeño león rió entre dientes cuando una mariposa aterrizó en su mano. Lentamente levantó su mano y dejó que las alas de la mariposa atraparan la luz del sol. Draco creyó haberle oído hablarle a la mariposa –diciéndole lo adorable que era y cuánto desearía poder irse volando también. Un segundo después, la mariposa sacudió las alas y despegó gentilmente. En un ataque de impulsividad que Draco nunca había visto en él antes, su pequeño león se puso de pie y persiguió a la mariposa, riendo suavemente y sonriendo mientras lo hacía.

La persiguió un rato, eventualmente, quedando fuera de vista. Draco dio un paso más cerca para encontrarlo y accidentalmente pisó una ramita. El pequeño león se detuvo abruptamente en su persecución y se volteó ante el sonido. Draco estaba atrapado. Los niños se miraron mutuamente por un largo momento.

A la larga, el pequeño león le dio una fugaz mirada a su casa y se mordió el labio antes de volver a voltearse hacia Draco. Dio unos pasos hacia delante, acercándose a Draco. Después de un momento de vacilación, le dio una pequeña sonrisa y lo saludó con la mano-. Hola –dijo suavemente.

Draco dio un paso hacia delante también-. Hola –dijo-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre? –preguntó, con la cabeza inclinada a un lado, diseccionando a su chico.

El niño le dio otra mirada fugaz a su nueva casa-. Err, Harry. Mi nombre es Harry –dijo, tan suave, tan tímidamente como antes.

Harry. Draco pensó que ese nombre le quedaba bastante bien a su nuevo amigo-. Hola, Harry. Yo soy Draco –dijo mientras daba un paso, sintiéndose de pronto más intrépido de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Estuvo sorprendido cuando Harry dio un paso hacia atrás nerviosamente. Parecía horrorosamente espantadizo –no muy leonino, en absoluto. ¿Tal vez fuese un león cobarde entonces? Eso le parecía bien a Draco. Le gustaba ser el protector.

Draco dio un paso hacia delante lentamente-. Está bien –dijo Draco como si le hablara a uno de los conejos salvajes que a menudo encontraba en la propiedad de su padrino-. No estoy tratando de lastimarte. –Seguramente eso era lo que Harry creía que Draco quería hacer. Después de todo, Draco era más grande que Harry y los niños más grandes lastimaban a los más pequeños. Draco sonrió confortadoramente y sintió una calidez inmediata cuando Harry le correspondió a la sonrisa.

La puerta de atrás de la casa del Sr. Culpepper se abrió de golpe-. Niño –soltó la Tía Petunia-. ¿Dónde estás?

Harry suspiró y automáticamente se volteó hacia la casa. Después de algunos pasos, Harry arriesgó una rápida mirada hacia Draco, sonrió tímidamente, y se despidió con la mano.

Draco casi se vanaglorió en triunfo mientras le respondía.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Ma-Mamá! –gritó mientras pasaba por la puerta de atrás, dejando que se cerrara de golpe detrás de él.

- Draco, la puerta –dijo Narcissa.

- ¡Adivina qué! ¡Adivina qué! ¡Adivina qué! –dijo mientras saltaba de un lado a otro.

- ¿Qué se te ha metido, mi dragón? –dijo Narcissa con una risa, deleitada que algo pudiera hacerle tan feliz.

- ¡Le hablé a Harry! –dijo Draco en un dramático susurro de escenario, con los ojos brillando con excitación descomedida.

- ¿Quién es Harry, amor? –preguntó Narcissa, un poco confundida.

- El pequeño niño de al lado. ¡Ya sabes, mi amigo!

- ¿Le hablaste? Vaya, eso es maravilloso, Draco. ¿De qué hablaron?

- Dijimos hola. Sólo tuvimos tiempo para eso. Su tía lo llamó. No es muy amable.

- Draco, no hables mal de los vecinos.

- Bueno, no lo es. Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad.

Narcissa negó con la cabeza, rió entre dientes, y cambió de tema-. Bueno, cuéntame todo sobre tu nuevo amigo entonces. ¿Podemos hacer galletas para él? ¿Llevárselas?

Draco se mordió el labio-. Todavía no. Es real, realmente tímido, mamá. Es más tímido que yo, creo.

Las cejas de Narcissa subieron de golpe por la perspicacia de Draco. Probablemente no era intencional, pero hacía que su nuevo amigo sonara más intrigante-. Entonces deberías hablarle más. Hacer que se sienta mejor.

- Lo haré. Gracias, Mamá. –Draco abrazó a su madre impulsivamente antes de subir corriendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto. Narcissa sonrió, contenta de que ese fuera un buen día. Un muy buen día.

- Decidí que deberíamos ser amigos –anunció Draco con una expresión altanera mientras entraba tentativamente al patio del Sr. Culpepper y se arrodillaba al lado de Harry. Eventualmente empezaría a pensar en eso como la casa de Harry. El patio de Harry.

Harry se sentó sobre sus talones y se limpió las barrosas manos en los pantalones. Sus labios hicieron una mueca, divertido-. Verdad, ¿verdad?

- Sí.

Draco se había vuelto más atrevido desde el día en el que los niños habían dicho hola. Con el pretexto de hacer que Harry se sintiera mejor y menos espantadizo, había empezado a seguir a Harry mientras trabajaba. Draco hablaba y hablaba y hablaba mientras Harry trabajaba y escuchaba. No podía creer su suerte por encontrar a alguien tan interesado en sus historias como él estaba.

Harry vaciló. Volvió a mirar la casa, como siempre lo hacía. Se mordió su labio inferior. Parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos. Finalmente, volvió a voltearse hacia Draco-. Está bien. Amigos –dijo suavemente.

Draco estaba emocionado. Harry era su amigo, su chico-. Entonces juguemos –dijo Draco con una gran sonrisa-. He cavado un agujero. Buscando un tesoro –susurró, sus ojos grises brillando con entusiasmo.

Harry le sonrió, sus propios ojos verdes brillando con conspiración. Empezó a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por la chillona voz de Tía Petunia.

- ¡Niño! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué estás haciendo? –dijo desde la puerta.

Harry se sobrecogió-. Tengo que irme, Draco. Te veré pronto.

Draco asintió, triste por haber podido pasar tan poco tiempo con su amigo. Anduvo con pesadez de regreso a su casa, permitió que la puerta trasera se cerrara gentilmente atrás de él, y se sentó de golpe en la mesa de la cocina. ¡Quería jugar con Harry! Todo lo que Harry parecía hacer era trabajar en ese horrible jardín.

- ¿Draco? ¿Qué pasa, amor? –preguntó Narcissa al entrar en la cocina y ver a un Draco desanimado desplomado sobre la mesa.

- Harry no pudo jugar conmigo –dijo petulantemente.

- Ah, ya veo –dijo Narcissa-. Tal vez no se le permite jugar con nadie hasta que sus parientes conozcan a sus amigos. ¿Le has dicho hola a su tía?

Draco tembló ante la idea-. No –dijo en tono bajo. Pero eso le dio una idea-. ¡Mamá! –gritó mientras se ponía de pie-. ¿Podemos hacer galletas de chocolate y llevárselas y decir hola y todo? Tú podrías hablar con la tía de Harry y hacer que lo deje quedarse conmigo. ¡Entonces él podría jugar conmigo todo el tiempo!

- ¡Cálmate, mi dragón, cálmate! Por supuesto que podemos hacer galletas. Los haremos esta noche y los llevaremos mañana. ¿Cómo suena eso?

Draco resplandeció-. ¡Brillante!

Al día siguiente, Draco corrió hacia el jardín de Harry y se agachó donde él estaba cavando-. ¡Mamá viene pronto! –dijo conspiradoramente.

Harry lo ojeó cautelosamente antes de regresar a su trabajo-. ¿Por qué? –preguntó.

- Para hablar con tu tía. ¡Tal vez así te deje jugar conmigo!

Harry suspiró. Eso no iba a ir bien, él lo sabía. Era mejor para todos los involucrados que él y Draco no se volvieran amigos. No era como si tuviera muchos o mantuviera alguno. ¿Por qué empezar ahora? Estaba por abrir su boca cuando escuchó la puerta trasera golpearse.

- ¡Niño! –llamó Tía Petunia.

Harry cerró los ojos y se estremeció. Estaba seguro de que había visto a Draco-. ¿Sí, Tía Petunia?

Draco no estaba preparado para lo que sucedió después. El caballo sujetó a Harry por un brazo, lo subió y se lo llevó a rastras. Draco inhaló ásperamente cuando Harry jadeó suavemente por la sorpresa. Se acercó para escuchar qué estaba diciendo, sin gustarle la forma en la que lo sacudía, como una bolsa de harina medio vacía.

- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no molestes a los vecinos? –siseó Tía Petunia entre dientes apretados mientras sacudía incluso más fuerte a Harry.

Draco podía ver que ella estaba lastimando a su amigo, y cuando vio una lágrima silenciosa caer de los ojos de Harry, se puso muy, muy enojado. Era su trabajo proteger a su pequeño león, después de todo. Eso era lo que se suponía que hicieran los niños más grandes. Su padre siempre le había dicho eso-. Yo le hablé –dijo abruptamente mientras se acercaba.

- Disculpa, ¿qué has dicho? –dijo Petunia bajando la vista hacia Draco, su mano ahora sosteniendo el brazo de Harry en un ángulo poco práctico.

- Lo siento, señora. Yo le hablé a Harry. Yo dije hola. Sólo estaba siendo amable. Me ha hecho compañía mientras trabaja en el jardín. No quería ningún daño.

Harry miró a Draco incrédulamente, como si nadie nunca hubiese ido en su defensa antes. Se estremeció cuando la mujer que lo sujetaba lo apretó viciosamente antes de soltarlo-. Lo siento, Tía Petunia –murmuró arrepentidamente.

Petunia analizó a Harry críticamente antes de regresar su atención a Draco-. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Draco Malfoy.

Un resplandor llegó a los ojos de Petunia Dursley-. ¿De verdad? –cuestionó suavemente-. ¿Está tu madre cerca, niño? –preguntó mientras torcía su cuello para tener un mejor panorama del inmaculado jardín de Draco.

Como en el momento justo, la voz de Narcissa flotó por encima del encerado mirto-. ¿Draco? ¿Dónde estás? Creí que ibas a esperarme –dijo. Narcissa apareció elegantemente en el patio buscando a Draco-. Oh –dijo en sorpresa por la visión de Harry y Petunia.

Harry casi jadeó por la visión de la Sra. Malfoy. Nunca había visto a alguien tan hermoso. Bueno, excepto por esa mujer pelirroja que a veces veía en sus sueños. El pálido cabello rubio de la Sra. Malfoy caía en suaves ondas y sus ojos azul-gris eran amables e inteligentes. Estaba vestida con ropa elegante que no era ni cerca tan quisquillosa como la de Tía Petunia. Sostenía una bandeja de algún tipo llena de algo que lucía sospechosamente como galletas de chocolate.

- Hola –empezó Narcissa-. Ustedes deben ser nuestros nuevos vecinos. Yo soy Narcissa Malfoy y este es mi hijo, Draco –dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia Draco, que se había movido hacia un lado de Harry y miraba fijamente a Petunia-. Espero que no esté siendo una molestia –continuó Narcissa, notando la extraña mirada que su hijo estaba recibiendo de su nueva vecina-. Es un niño muy curioso y ha disfrutado visitar aquí. He sido terriblemente negligente en venir a decir hola. Draco y yo hemos hecho algunas galletas, para darles la bienvenida.

Narcissa extendió la bandeja hacia Petunia, quien casi se tropezó en su prisa por tomarla. Le dio bruscamente la bandeja a Harry y le siseó que la llevara adentro.

- Es un gusto tan grande conocerle –dijo Petunia-. Yo soy la Sra. Petunia Dursley. Estamos en proceso de establecernos, como puede ver. No sé quién vivió en nuestra casa antes. Pero obviamente dejó que el jardín se fuera a la ruina. –Petunia resolló desdeñosamente antes de inclinarse hacia delante conspiradoramente, pensando que estaba ganando puntos con la elegante Sra. Malfoy-. Yo, por supuesto, lo pondré en los estándares apropiados de inmediato. –Se inclinó más, causando que Narcissa diera un pequeño paso hacia atrás-. Tenemos que mostrarles a todos en el barrio lo que se espera –dijo suavemente, con toque vicioso.

- Ah –dijo Narcissa, desconcertada por la grosería de la Sra. Dursley. Buscando algo que decir, sus ojos encontraron a Harry cuando él regresó de adentro. Era adorable, justo como Draco lo había descrito; pequeño, encogido y tímido. Se movía silenciosamente y con cuidado, notó. También notó que su ropa era demasiado grande y gastada; completamente diferente al moderno atuendo de la Sra. Weasley. Cuando él finalmente se les unió, pudo ver que estaba nervioso. Narcissa se arrodilló, con una cálida sonrisa iluminando su rostro-. ¿Y quién es este? –dijo gentilmente, divertida cuando Draco empujó al niño hacia él.

- Este es Harry –anunció Draco, ignorando por completo la impactada expresión de Harry al ser empujado hacia Draco-. Es mi amigo. Del que te he hablado –dijo Draco orgullosamente.

Narcissa reprimió una risita. Pobre Harry, no tenía idea de dónde se había metido, pensó Narcissa. Extendió su mano y dijo seriamente-. Bueno, Harry. Es un gusto conocerte.

Harry vaciló. Pero, con un empujoncito de Draco, tomó la mano de Narcissa y la movió rápidamente antes de volver a su lugar-. Es un gusto conocerla, Sra. Malfoy –murmuró tímidamente.

Narcissa estaba encantada. Y, si la expresión en el rostro de su hijo era algo por lo que guiarse, él también lo estaba. Sí, Harry no tenía idea de lo que había firmado al ser el amigo de Draco. Independientemente, sin embargo, sacaba lo mejor de Draco, y Narcissa estaba complacida por ello. Narcissa se incorporó, alisándose los pantalones mientras lo hacía-. Su sobrino es adorable, Sra. Dursley. Debe ser un absoluto deleite.

Petunia pareció horrorizada por el cumplido.

Ni Narcissa ni Draco notaron que Harry rodó los ojos y suspiró suavemente.

Narcissa continuó, sin entender la expresión de Petunia-. A Draco le gustaría que Harry pasara la noche en nuestra casa frecuentemente. Mañana, de hecho. Además, me encantaría si Harry pudiera venir a jugar durante el día. Puedo asegurarle de que estará bastante seguro. Sólo somos Draco y yo, así que no hay nada que lo pueda abrumar. Asimismo, le dará a usted oportunidad de trabajar en su jardín. Por lo que oí, el pequeño Harry ha estado robándole todo su tiempo de jardín. –Narcissa rió livianamente. Petunia se obligó a sí misma a unírsele-. Le encanta pasar tiempo en el jardín, ¿verdad? Y ahora tendrá la oportunidad.

Petunia forcejeó con qué decir. Por los chismes de la calle, ya había aprendido que Narcissa Malfoy era la persona más importante del barrio. Era importante para Petunia dar una buena impresión. Pero, con el objetivo de hacer eso, iba a tener que dejar que Harry se fuera de la casa. Por prolongados períodos de tiempo. Para divertirse, por lo que sonaba. Eventualmente, su orgullo y avaricia social ganaron-. Sí, creo que eso estará bien –dijo con sacarina dulzura-. Harry es mucho más… inmaduro que nuestro hijo Dudley. Y Dudley, como la mayoría de los niños, juega un poco rudo, demasiado para el pequeño Harry. Sin embargo, me atrevería a decir que él y Draco se llevarían bastante bien. No obstante, estoy de acuerdo en que puede ser bueno para Harry pasar tiempo con un nuevo amigo.

Harry miró todo eso en shock. No podía creer que su Tía Petunia de verdad iba a dejarle pasar tiempo con los Malfoy. En su última casa, apenas lo habían dejado de salir de la alacena debajo de las escaleras.

- ¿Puede venir esta noche? –preguntó Draco emocionadamente.

- Draco –reprendió Narcissa-. Pueden jugar mañana. Estoy segura de que a su tía no le importará –dijo Narcissa livianamente.

- Sí, por supuesto –dijo Petunia con una tensa sonrisa. Se deprimía por perder una fuente gratis de trabajo en el jardín. Pero el posible beneficio social más que lo compensaba. Por alguna inexplicable razón, al hijo de Narcissa, tan hermoso y elegante como su madre, le había gustado Harry, un mugriento granuja, golfo. Bueno, eso tendría que cambiar. Pero por ahora, simplemente tendría que permitirlo.

- Maravilloso –dijo Narcissa-. Te veo mañana, Harry. Ven cuando gustes. De hecho, únetenos en el desayuno. Haré el favorito de Draco: panqueques con chispas de chocolate; siempre hay mucho para compartir.

Harry levantó la vista hacia su tía, quien asintió recatadamente, antes de decir gracias y que le encantaría.

Petunia y Harry vieron como Narcissa y Draco regresaban a su casa, Draco charlando sobre su último intento de encontrar un tesoro. Una vez que Petunia oyó que su puerta se cerraba, se volteó hacia Harry y lo sujetó por los hombros, clavándole las uñas al hacerlo. Ignorando el gimoteo de protesta, lo sacudió fuerte-. NO dirás nada de lo que pasa en nuestra casa, ¿me entiendes, niño? ¡Nada!

Harry sabía exactamente a que se refería y asintió silenciosamente, tragando saliva.

- Bien –soltó antes de liberar sus hombros-. Ahora ponte a trabajar, y rápido –ladró antes de girarse sobre su eje y entrar a la casa.

Harry suspiró y regresó a su labor. Miró hacia la casa Malfoy y sonrió cuando vio una cabeza rubia ahora familiar asomándose por la ventana. Draco le sonreía a Harry y se despedía con la mano. Tal vez las cosas serían diferentes, pensó, esperanzado por primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo.

**¡Wiiii! **Nuevo fic! Como dice arriba, quería algo diferente. Así que ahora tienen este nuevo fic, en el que los magos ni siquiera existen. ¿A poco Draco no es una monada? ¡Me lo comería!

Bien, ya saben, si quieren darle vida al fic, hagan clic en **Go** y dejen un comentario! Aunque sea brevísimo, a mí me hace feliz.

**¡Review!**


	2. Volaré

**El Chico de Draco**

**Por Empathic Siren**

**Capítulo 2: Volaré.**

Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente y saltó de su pequeño catre, recordando que había sido invitado a comer panqueques con chispas de chocolate. Nunca había comido panqueques con chispas de chocolate, pero cualquier cosa con chocolate tenía que ser buena. Honestamente, nunca lo habían invitado a ningún lado, tampoco. Tenía miedo de arruinar todo, de no saber qué hacer, qué decir, y no ser lo bastante servicial. Decidiendo que no quería perder a su primer y único amigo tan rápido, Harry revolvió los cajones de su tocador de segunda mano para encontrar su mejor ropa.

Después de vestirse, salió corriendo de su pequeña habitación sin ventanas, que había servido a los anteriores dueños como bodega, y fue al baño. Se cepilló los dientes furiosamente. Luego pasó los próximos quince minutos tratando valerosamente de peinarse el cabello. Realmente no quería parecer un rufián. La Tía Petunia siempre decía que su pelo lo hacía parecer un rufián y que nadie quería ser visto con semejantes criaturas. Suspirando, vio como su cabello volvía a pararse y esperó contra toda esperanza que los Malfoy no lo echaran de inmediato.

Harry salió con dificultad del baño y empezó a bajar las escaleras cuando se detuvo. Regalos. Se había olvidado de los regalos. Desde la pequeña rejilla de la puerta de su amario, había visto a los invitados traer flores y botellas de algún tipo a su tía y tío cuando venían a cenar. Harry corrió rápidamente, a tropezones, hasta su cuarto y se zambulló directamente al piso, estirando su pequeño brazo debajo del catre en busca de una lata de café familiar que poseía su vasto tesoro. Rápidamente la volteó en el piso y empezó a escudriñar. Sus dedos se cernieron sobre una gran canica antes de seguir. Tocó la suave pluma de cardenal que había encontrado el invierno pasado y pasó rápidamente la foto que tan a menudo veía de él cuando bebé. Finalmente, divisó lo que sabía que sería perfecto para Draco –una piedra plateada, pequeña y suave, que había encontrado en el cauce de un arroyo que había explorado el último día de verano. Le recordaba un poco a los ojos de Draco.

Poniendo la piedra en su bolsillo, corrió las escaleras y se sorprendió al encontrar a Tía Petunia esperándolo, con una mochila de aspecto curioso en sus manos. Miró continuamente la puerta de la cocina mientras arrojaba la mochila a los brazos de Harry y siseaba-. Recuerda lo que dije. ¡Y no regreses antes de mañana!

Harry asintió y atravesó el umbral, sin atreverse a creer que era libre. Antes de dirigirse a lo de los Malfoy, sin embargo, se paseó por el jardín de los Dursley, decidido a llevarle algunas flores a la Sra. Malfoy. Harry no había llegado todavía a la parte trasera del jardín y recordó haber visto unos colores llamativos en la esquina más lejana. Le encantaban las plantas. Incluso había aprendido el nombre de muchas de ellas del hombre que hacía las entregas a su antigua casa. Era amable y le había dado paquetes de semillas a Harry de vez en cuando.

Cuando Harry sintió que tenía suficientes, trotó hasta la casa Malfoy y se paró en la puerta delantera. Estaba aterrorizado, se dio cuenta. Respirando profundo, se subió la mochila al hombro y golpeó. Segundos después oyó lo que parecía ser una manada de búfalos corriendo por la casa, sólo para ser casi arrojado hacia atrás cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y Draco saltó al porche.

El rostro de Draco se partió en una enorme sonrisa-. ¡Está aquí! ¡Mamá, Harry está aquí! –empezó a gritar, mientras tomaba la mano libre de Harry.

Las cejas de Harry se levantaron hasta el nacimiento de su cabello y jadeó cuando Draco lo sujetó y empezó a jalar de él a través de la casa a velocidad suicida. Fue todo lo que Harry pudo hacer para evitar caer.

Narcissa se volteó de la cocina mientras Draco entraba hecho un huracán, con un Harry desconcertado a rastras. Negó con la cabeza ligeramente y sonrió-. Draco –amonestó livianamente-, no tan alto. Faltan unos minutos para el desayuno, creo –dijo.

Draco soltó la mano de Harry mientras se sentaba a la mesa con dificultad, listo para sus panqueques. Eso dejó a Harry parado en el medio de la cocina, sosteniendo su mochila en el hombro y con un pequeño manojo de flores en mano. Harry se mordió el labio inferior, inseguro de qué hacer.

- Buenos días, Harry –dijo Narcissa, relevándolo así de tener que comenzar la conversación-. Espero que tengas hambre. Hice muchos panqueques.

Harry se iluminó ante eso y dio un paso hacia delante. Empujó las flores contra la Sra. Malfoy y trató de recordar qué decían siempre los invitados cuando iban a la casa de su tía y su tío-. Muchas gracias por invitarme –empezó formalmente-, éstas son para usted –dijo, meneando las flores.

Narcissa sonrió. Qué niñito tan raro, pensó. Tan formal y bien hablado que le daban ganas de hacerle cosquillas hasta que llorara de risa-. Vaya, Harry, son encantadoras –dijo, tomando las flores-. Gracias. Las hortensias son mis favoritas.

Los ojos de Harry se iluminaron-. Ésas son entrelazadas –dijo emocionado mientras señalaba la forma especial de la flor-. Y, creí que le gustaría este anís rojo que encontré. Y agregué el pito-spo-ro va-var-varieg-var-ie-ga-do para darle un poco de verde –dijo, orgulloso de haber tartamudeado sólo con la palabra 'variegado'. Recordaba esa del hombre del vivero. Había delirado acerca de la belleza del pitosporo variegado. Harry disfrutaba la forma en la que sonaba cuando lo decía. Lo había practicado una y otra vez hasta poder decirlo bien.

- Vaya, Harry, ¡sabes muchísimo sobre plantas! –exclamó Narcissa, tanto honestamente sorprendida de que supiera tanto como sabía, así como contenta por tener algo de lo que charlar con este recatado niño. Se volteó para encontrar un jarrón para su pequeño ramo y preguntó-, ¿Cómo aprendiste tanto? –Se sorprendió al voltearse y encontrar a un Harry pensativo, con una expresión casi cansina en el rostro.

- Paso bastante tiempo afuera –dijo suavemente-. Trabajo… Me gusta trabajar en el jardín –dijo, enfatizando la palabra 'gusta', como si recitara de memoria. Se encogió de hombros-. Me encantan las plantas –dijo honestamente.

- Bueno, ¡eso ciertamente explica tu ropa, entonces! –dijo Narcissa brillantemente, mientras señalaba la ropa de Harry, feliz de haber resuelto el pequeño misterio de porqué su ropa era demasiado grande y estaba rota. El niño obviamente quería estar cómodo y no quería ensuciar prendas mejores mientras cavaba en el jardín. Narcissa misma tenía todo un ropero de ropa 'de jardín' y era similar al de Harry.

- Err, sí –dijo Harry, alisándose sus mejores pantalones tímidamente.

Draco, desagradándole el hecho de que lo estaban ignorando, golpeó su pequeño puño contra la mesa, demandando panqueques-. Mamá, queremos nuestros panqueques, ya –dijo Draco con un pequeño olisqueo-. Harry, tú siéntate aquí –demandó Draco, dándole una palmadita al asiento al lado de él.

- ¡Draco! –reprendió Narcissa mientras llevaba todo a la mesa, excepto por los panqueques. Harry se subió a su asiento y le sonrió a Draco, mientras ponía la pequeña piedra plateada en la mano de su amigo.

- ¿Qué es esto? –susurró Draco, emocionado, mientras Narcissa se ocupaba con las preparaciones finales.

- Un regalo –dijo Harry simplemente-. Ya sabes, por invitarme.

Draco dio vuelta la piedra una y otra vez sobre su mano, con el ceño fruncido en intensa concentración.

- ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

- La encontré el verano pasado. En el cauce de un arroyo, detrás de la casa de los Dursley.

El rostro de Draco se levantó de golpe, con los ojos brillando-. ¿Crees que sea un tesoro? ¿Crees que un pirata lo haya dejado allí?

Harry observó a Draco cuidadosamente antes de responder. No hacía mucho que conocía a su amigo, pero sabía que Draco estaba obsesionado con tesoros escondidos y piratas y otras fantasías. Harry se encontró a sí mismo renuente a destruir eso, incluso cuando él ya sabía que no había cosa tal como un tesoro escondido. No para él, al menos.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Draco.

Harry sonrió-. Sí, quizás –dijo en un susurro-. Hay un, er, río no muy lejos de allí. Quizás los piratas la, uh, dejaron caer de camino a enterrar su otro tesoro.

Draco asintió con entusiasmo, olvidando por completo su rabieta.

Por supuesto, el olor a panqueques calientes habría logrado lo mismo, pensó Harry. Tan pronto como la bandeja estuvo en la mesa, Draco puso la piedra en su bolsillo y atacó con deleite, sirviéndose tres, no, cuatro, mullidos y enormes panqueques en su plato con un tenedor. Harry observó cómo la Sra. Malfoy se sentaba y tomaba, graciosamente, dos panqueques para sí misma. Draco y su madre empezaron a charlar sobre algo, dejando a Harry por su cuenta. Inseguro de cuántos le eran permitidos, Harry estiró un brazo vacilantemente y tomó uno. Era bastante grande, en realidad. Inseguro de qué hacer después, observó cómo Draco enmantecaba generosamente todos sus panqueques antes de ahogarlos en jarabe. La Sra. Malfoy les puso un poco de jarabe a los suyos también y empezó a cortarlos prolijamente mientras escuchaba el parloteo de su hijo acerca de la Sra. Figgs y sus sospechosos gatos.

Harry decidió que no debía pedir manteca ni jarabe, ya que ninguno le había sido ofrecido, y vacilantemente tomó su cuchillo y tenedor, tratando de imitar los prolijos cortes de la Sra. Malfoy. Ojeó los pedazos antes de finalmente tomar un bocado. ¡Oh, maravilla! ¡El gusto era magnífico! Harry soltó inconscientemente un gemido de apreciación, causando que la charla terminara y Draco y Narcissa lo miraran. Harry se congeló. Claramente había hecho algo mal. Tragó cuidadosamente.

- ¿Nunca habías comido panqueques con chispas de chocolate, amor? –preguntó Narcissa, divertida por la reacción de Harry.

Un rubor profundo se difundió por las mejillas de Harry, mientras tragaba saliva, bajaba la vista y negaba con la cabeza, con miedo a que lo echaran.

- Son muy buenos, ¿verdad? –susurró Draco al oído de Harry –con olor a chocolate y jarabe en el aliento-. Mejor que un tesoro, creo.

Harry sonrió, contento de que su amigo y la Sra. Malfoy no fueran a sacarlo por la oreja. Todavía no, de todas formas.

Narcissa bajó la vista al solitario panqueque de Harry, sin jarabe-. Sé que parece extraño, cariño, pero saben bastante bien con manteca y jarabe. Pruébalo –dijo, mientras ponía el platito de la manteca y el jarabe frente a Harry.

Harry asintió. Rápidamente enmantecó lo que quedaba de su panqueque y se vertió una generosa cantidad de jarabe antes de que la Sra. Malfoy cambiara de opinión. El sabor era incluso mejor ahora. No podía creerlo. Saboreó cada pedazo de su panqueque, triste cuando se acabó. Luego tragó su leche, saboreando cada gota también. Cuando hubo acabado, levantó la vista y vio que Draco se había servido dos panqueques más y los estaba comiendo con igual deleite. Harry le sonrió a su amigo, hallando divertidos sus hábitos.

- Harry, ¿quieres más? –preguntó Narcissa, preocupada porque sólo había comido un panqueque. Era un chico en crecimiento, después de todo, y un panqueque no podía ser suficiente.

- Er, no, gracias –dijo Harry suavemente, con temor a sobrepasarse. Luchando por recordar el orden de los modales a la mesa, Harry apoyó sus cubiertos cuidadosamente y le agradeció profusamente a la Sra. Malfoy por una comida tan maravillosa.

Narcissa no estaba segura de qué pensar sobre el pequeño niño sentado frente a ella. Era tan serio y formal y… raro. Era tan tímido como un infante pero tenía el porte de alguien mucho mayor que Draco. Era ridículamente pequeño y delgado-. Harry, ¿cuántos años tienes? –preguntó de pronto. Había asumido que era un poco más joven Draco basándose en su tamaño, pero ahora no estaba tan segura.

- Sí, Harry. ¿Cuántos años tienes? –preguntó Draco mientras se relamía y limpiaba las últimas migas de panqueque.

- Siete –dijo Harry-. Pero tendré ocho pronto –agregó a toda prisa.

Narcissa estaba sorprendida. Harry sólo tenía unos meses menos que su hijo, entonces. Qué fascinante que pudieran ser criaturas tan diferentes, incluso a esa edad. ¿Quizá era delicado? ¿Tal vez por eso comía tan poco? Ciertamente explicaría su tamaño y su complexión pálida. Tendría que vigilar y asegurarse de que Draco no le exigiera mucho.

Harry pretendió no notar que la Sra. Malfoy lo estaba estudiando-. Harry, ¿estás seguro de que no quieres comer un poco más? Estás muy delgado. Tenemos que poner carne en esos huesos.

Familiarizado con este tipo de escrutinio, Harry decidió que era mejor preparar el terreno ahora para las mentiras que eventualmente tendría que decirles-. Estoy bien, Sra. Malfoy. N-no me da hambre –dijo Harry muy silenciosamente-. Me enfermo mucho –continuó-, y me pierdo muchos días de escuela.

- Estás… Quiero decir… Tiene un nombre… ¿qué hace qué te enfermes, Harry? –tartamudeó Narcissa, sin estar enteramente segura de cómo hacer su pregunta.

Harry se encogió de hombros y bajó la vista a su plato. Había una miga bastante grande del lado izquierdo del plato que era difícil de ignorar-. No sé. Sólo me enfermo –mintió-. Resfríos, gripes y cosas. Generalmente sólo duran unos días –murmuró.

Draco frunció el ceño. No le gustaba que su chico, su Harry, se enfermara tanto. Estar enfermo no era divertido. Él odiaba estar enfermo. Estar enfermo significaba tener que quedarse en la cama bajo demasiadas mantas y tomar medicina fea. Puso su mano pegajosa en el hombro de Harry-. Te haré compañía cuando te enfermes, Harry. Podemos jugar adentro tanto como afuera –dijo solemnemente.

- Sí –dijo Narcissa, tomando el hilo y queriendo quitar la expresión de desamparo que se había adueñado del rostro de Harry-, y te llevará hielos de limón y sopa para que te sientas mejor. No hay nada malo con enfermarse, Harry, nos pasa a todos. Sólo te pasa a ti más a menudo, por lo que parece.

Harry la miró, sus ojos verdes brillando con intensidad. Narcissa casi jadeó-. Sí, así es –dijo suavemente antes de sacudir la cabeza y murmurar un agradecimiento. Viendo que todos habían acabado con su desayuno, saltó de su asiento y empezó a llevar los platos al lavabo.

- ¿Y qué crees que estás haciendo, jovencito? –dijo Narcissa juguetonamente, esperando eliminar el sombrío humor que se había apoderado de la mesa.

- Limpiando –dijo Harry, desconcertado.

- Eres el niño más cortés del mundo, ¿no es verdad? –dijo Narcissa, levantándose y tomando los platos de las manos de Harry-. Lavar los platos no es tarea de niños pequeños. Ahora ustedes dos váyanse y diviértanse jugando –dijo con una sonrisa y una palmada gentil al trasero de Draco.

Draco tomó la mano de Harry una vez más y lo arrastró por la puerta trasera-. ¡Ven, Harry! ¡Es hora de jugar!

Los chicos pasaron todo el día jugando –cavando agujeros, haciendo mapas del tesoro, y espiando los gatos de la Sra. Figgs. Harry hacía lo que Draco quisiera. Esto, por supuesto, le venía a Draco perfectamente. Y Draco se ponía secretamente contentísimo siempre que podía hacer que Harry riera, o corriera, o hiciera cualquier tontería. Mientras el sol empezaba a bajar en el cielo, la melódica voz de Narcissa Malfoy llamó a los chicos a cenar. Harry comió tanto como se atrevió, pero se dio cuenta de que la Sra. Malfoy se estaba conteniendo de poner más comida en su plato.

- Draco, eres un desastre –dijo, divertida por su cabello despeinado y su bigote de salsa alrededor de sus labios. Tenía manchas de tierra en los codos y ropa. Harry, notó, estaba en el mismo estado, excepto por la salsa del spaghetti. Él comía prolijamente, casi delicadamente. Parecía saborear su comida-. Creo que es hora de que ustedes dos se bañen y se vayan a la cama –dijo con una ceja arqueada.

Draco suspiró, pero luego recordó que él y Harry podían jugar en la bañera con sus crayolas de jabón y botes a cuerda-. Vamos, Harry –dijo Draco, tomando la mano de Harry-. ¡Podemos jugar a los piratas! Tengo muchos botes para compartir.

Harry trató de librarse del agarre de Draco-. Adelántate. Yo ayudaré a tu madre con los platos.

Draco le dio a Harry una mirada rara-. Pero tengo juguetes de baño. ¿No quieres jugar?

Harry respiró hondo. De ninguna forma podía bañarse con Draco. Requeriría muchas explicaciones –explicaciones que nunca, nunca daría si no tenía que hacerlo-. N-No me gusta… Sólo me baño solo –dijo suavemente.

Draco se encogió de hombros y soltó la mano de Harry-. Está bien –dijo, claramente sin perturbarse por el anuncio de Harry-. Te haré saber cuando haya acabado.

Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio y asintió.

Harry observó como uno de los botes navegaba por la jabonosa superficie del agua. Se rió suavemente cuando empezó a dar vueltas en círculo y golpeó a los otros botes en su camino. Esta era por lejos la mejor parte del día. Usualmente, sólo le permitían una ducha corta y tibia por la noche –sólo lo suficiente como para quitarse la mugre, pero nunca lo suficiente como para sentirse limpio. Aquí, había jugado con juguetes y se había enjabonado ya dos veces, regocijándose ante la sensación del agua caliente y el aroma del jabón.

- ¡Harry! ¡Date prisa! ¡Tengo una sorpresa! –La voz de Draco era ahogada por la puerta, pero seguía siendo entusiasta. Harry se estiró una vez más y salió de la bañera con cautela. La Sra. Malfoy le había dado una toalla gigante y mullida junto a un pijama que nunca antes había visto. Asumía que habían salido de la extraña mochila que la Tía Petunia había puesto en sus manos esa mañana. Después de secarse, Harry se miró críticamente. Los moretones no estaban tan mal. Eran unos pocos, en su mayoría alrededor de la parte superior de su brazo y algunas otras dispersas. Los podría haber explicado, suponía. Pero no había querido. Hoy había sido perfecto. No iba a dejar que nada arruinara eso. Harry se vistió rápido, sorprendido de que el pijama fuera nuevo, de buena calidad, y le quedaran relativamente bien. Sentía que había caído en otro mundo.

Sintiéndose soñoliento por los juegos del día, varias buenas comidas y un largo baño caliente, Harry salió a tropezones del baño anhelando una noche de sueño en una cama suave. Por lo tanto, fue con consternación que halló que el dormitorio de Draco había sido transformado en algún tipo de tienda beduina hecha de sábanas, mantas, chales, sillas y un palo de escoba creativamente ubicado.

Una pequeña cabeza rubia salió por la portezuela de la "tienda"-. ¡Harry! ¡Mira lo que hicimos mamá y yo! Es una tienda para que durmamos esta noche. Podemos pretender que somos gitanos vagando por la tierra en busca de tesoros. ¿No te parece divertido?

Harry miró anhelantemente la cama suave y suspiró. Después de haber pasado varios años en el armario de debajo de las escaleras en la anterior casa de los Dursley, no podía ver el encanto de dormir en el piso dentro de un lugar pequeño y cerrado. Negó con la cabeza y le sonrió suavemente a Draco-. Suena divertido –dijo.

Draco brilló-. Ven entonces –dijo, volviendo a entrar a la tienda, esperando por Harry.

Harry entró y encontró el lugar colmado de almohadas mullidas, sábanas, mantas, juguetes, libros y pequeñas linternas. Incluso había una pequeña radio en la esquina, pasando algún tipo de música popular en tonos bajos. Lo mejor por lejos, sin embargo, era el hilo de luces colgado del techo de la tienda. Era una hebra corta –sólo lo suficiente como para alumbrar débilmente. Harry levantó la vista, paralizado.

- Mamá ayudó con esa parte –admitió Draco, viendo dónde estaba mirando Harry. Draco le dio una palmada a la línea de almohadas al lado de las suyas-. Esa es tu cama. Mamá la hizo extra suave –dijo Draco, acomodándose debajo de sus propias mantas.

Harry se acostó y hallo que la pequeña cama de almohadas era sorprendentemente cómoda. Las mantas eran suaves y cálidas y creyó poder ver el encanto de la pequeña tienda. Por un momento, no era Harry Potter, la ruina de la existencia de los Dursley. Era Harry, el gitano, vagando las tierras con su amigo y camarada, Draco.

- ¿Listos, chicos? –preguntó Narcissa desde la puerta.

- Sí, mamá.

- Sí, señora –murmuraron los chicos en respuesta.

- Muy bien, dulces sueños mi pequeño dragón. Dulces sueños a ti también, Harry. –Con eso, Narcissa apagó las luces y cerró la puerta.

Harry se sonrojó. No recordaba que nadie nunca le hubiese deseado dulces sueños. Se hundió más en su mullida cama de almohadas, desesperado por sujetarse a su pequeña fantasía tanto como pudiera. Por un buen rato, Harry miró las luces y escuchó la débil señal de la radio. Estaba empezando a dormirse cuando la voz de Draco lo volvió a despertar.

- Harry –dijo Draco-. ¿Sigues despierto?

- Sí.

- Me divertí mucho hoy.

- Yo también –dijo Harry, sintiéndolo.

- Ojalá pudieses pasar todas las noches aquí.

- Ojalá.

El silencio se extendió. Estaban pasando un anuncio de pasta dental ahora. Harry sólo podia distinguir la alegre canción publicitaria.

- ¿Harry?

- ¿Hmm?

Draco vaciló-. ¿Por qué vives con tu tía y tu tío?

- Mi mamá y mi papá murieron cuando era pequeño –dijo Harry suavemente.

- Ah. ¿Los extrañas?

Harry lo pensó. Nunca nadie se lo había preguntado-. N-No lo sé. En realidad no los conocí

- Ah.

- Creo… creo que extraño tener padres –dijo Harry suavemente, recordando algunas de las cosas maravillosas que la Sra. Malfoy había hecho por él en solo un día.

- Sí. –Draco se giro y apoyó la cabeza en su mano-. ¿Por qué tu tía está siempre tan enojada?

Harry palideció-. No es tan mala –dijo evasivamente, esperando que Draco no hiciera más preguntas sobre sus parientes.

- Extraño a mi papá –dijo Draco-. Fue un hombre valiente. Era el mejor. Odio que haya muerto. Hombres malos lo mataron cuando él trató de detenerlos, iban a lastimar a alguien.

Harry tragó saliva. Quizá él no había conocido a sus padres, pero entendía el dolor de su pérdida-. Lo siento, Draco.

Draco esnifó un poco-. Yo también. Por tus padres, quiero decir.

Había algún tipo de programa de llamadas pasándose en la radio. Una risa metálica sonaba cada pocos segundos, aunque lo que se suponía que era gracioso se perdía con los murmullos de la radio y la estática.

- Me alegra que seamos amigos, Harry. Podemos cuidarnos el uno al otro. Evitar que el otro se ponga triste.

Harry asintió, esperando que Draco lo hubiese visto. Debió hacerlo, porque Draco sonrió brillantemente antes de volver a girar y enterrarse en sus mantas-. Buenas noches, Harry.

- Buenas noches, Draco.

_Continuará…_

_¡Sorpresa de nuevo! :D No creyeron que continuaría este, ¿ne? Pues bien, en vista de que Problemas de Herencia Veela se acerca al Hiatus y de que no quieren El Camino de Entrada (joder, sólo 5 reviews? ;O;), decidí probar suerte con éste, a ver si es más querido que el otro. De modo que, si quieren que continúe, hagan clic en el puñetero botón y dejen unas palabritas, sí? :3 Lo mismo va para El Camino de Entrada, que es definitivamente __**mucho**__ trabajo para que lo traduzca si nadie quiere leerlo. Si no lo has leído, __**hazlo.**__ Si lo haz leído y no has dejado review, __**muere. **__No, no mueras, nada más retráctate y corre a dejar aunque sea una palabrita para mi disfrute personal, sí? xD Es una pena que muera!_

_Muchas gracias a los que dejaron review en esta historia :3 Definitivamente se ganaron este capítulo (hace tiempo, pero su traductora es una floja bastarda insensible). Sigan así y la historia vivirá, lo prometo!! X3_

**Review!** (anda, que el botón es más grande y atractivo que nunca ;D).


	3. El Precio de la Lealtad

**El Chico de Draco**

**Por Empathic Siren**

**Capítulo 3: El Precio de la Lealtad.**

Petunia cerró las cortinas de golpe con disgusto. Draco Malfoy estaba jugando una vez más con su sarnoso sobrinito. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos del último mes para hacer que Draco y Dudley jugaran juntos, el estúpido niño prefería la amistad de Harry. Había tenido que contratar a un hombre para que cuidara el jardín, se había visto obligada a comprarle ropa nueva al mocoso y había tenido que, ocasionalmente, advertirle a Vernon sobre su comportamiento hacia el chico. No quería preguntas entrometidas. Había habido demasiadas de algunos vecinos en Privet Drive -estaba decidida a que fuera diferente aquí. El favor de la Narcissa Malfoy era la llave para asegurar ese logro.

Harry estaba teniendo el momento de su vida. Había pasado casi un mes desde que él y Draco habían empezado a jugar juntos y no podía creer cuánto se estaba divirtiendo. Deseaba desesperadamente que las cosas fueran diferentes aquí, y estaba empezando a creer que lo serían. Tenía menos tareas que antes, algunas prendas que le quedaban bien y hasta un amigo. Un amigo que miraba con desprecio los torpes intentos de Dudley de meterse en su círculo. Harry casi se había puesto contento por eso.

- ¿Quieres quedarte esta noche? -preguntó Draco casualmente, mientras continuaba moldeando un "caballero" de palitos y cordel. Iban a jugar al castillo de las hadas tan pronto como tuvieran pronta su diminuta villa.

- No puedo -dijo Harry mientras añadía un techo hecho de corteza a una piedra redonda que hacía de "casa"-. La Tía Petunia dice que he estado pasando demasiado tiempo en tu casa. Es una falta de educación, dice.

- Eso es tonto -dijo Draco, poniendo su pequeño caballero de palitos en el piso. Una pluma azul se había unido a al caballero errante como su estandarte-. Ojalá tuviéramos pintura o algo.

- Hmm -murmuró Harry mientras terminaba varias casitas de piedra más-. Necesitamos algo que sea el tesoro -dijo, buscando algo en el piso.

- ¿Qué te parece esto? -preguntó Draco, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo y sacando la piedra que Harry le había dado.

El aliento de Harry se ahogó en su garganta-. ¿Todavía la tienes? ¿La tienes contigo?

Draco bufó-. Por supuesto. Tú me la diste y es un tesoro pirata genuino.

Harry sintió una oleada de verdadero cariño por su amigo. Sonrió-. Sí. Por supuesto.

- ¡Niño! -gritó la nasal voz de Tía Petunia a la distancia.

Draco giró los ojos-. Es como si no supiera tu nombre o algo -bromeó.

Harry sonrió débilmente-. Sí. O algo.

- Parece que tendremos que jugar al castillo de hadas mañana -dijo Draco, no muy ansioso por ponerse de pie e ir a casa.

- Sí -dijo Harry, sintiéndose apesumbrado.

- ¡Niño! ¿Dónde estás? -volvió a llamar Tía Petunia.

- Tengo que irme, Draco.

Draco asintió-. Nos vemos mañana.

- Sí. Nos vemos -dijo Harry, trotando hacia su casa.

Draco oyó a la tía de Harry decir algo. Sonaba enfadada, ¿pero cuándo no? La puerta trasera de la casa del Sr. Culpepper -no, la casa de Harry, ahora- se cerró de golpe. Draco se puso de pie y caminó con dificultad hasta su casa, dejando que su propia puerta trasera se golpeara tras él.

- Draco, ¿qué te he dicho de la puerta? -dijo Narcissa, sin levantar la vista del periódico.

- Perdón, mamá. -Draco se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Narcissa levantó la mirada-. ¿Por qué tan triste, dragón?

- Harry no puede quedarse.

- Oh. –Narcissa vaciló. Harry prácticamente había vivido con ellos durante el último vez. Era un encanto tal que a Narcissa no le importaba en absoluto, pero sí creía que era una buena idea que los chicos pasaran un tiempo separados. De otra manera, ambos se cansarían del otro eventualmente-. Bueno, estoy segura de que podrán jugar mañana. Y los Dursley nos han invitado a cenar mañana. También podrás verle entonces.

El rostro de Draco se iluminó. Todavía tenía que ir a la casa de Harry. No podía esperar a ver su habitación y jugar con los juguetes de Harry. Debían ser muy inusuales, decidió Draco, porque siempre parecía asombrado por las cosas mundanas de Draco.

- Tendremos que pasar por Mark y Spencer y escogerle algo a Dudley –dijo Narcissa, mientras continuaba leyendo el periódico.

- ¿Por qué haríamos eso?

- La Sra. Dursley mencionó que el cumpleaños de Dudley fue la semana pasada y no lo festejaron, ya que no conocía a nadie.

- Bueno, entonces también deberíamos escogerle algo a Harry –demandó Draco.

Narcissa levantó la vista del periódico con una expresión inquisitiva.

- ¿Recuerdas? Dijo que su cumpleaños era pronto. Tal vez los Dursley hagan una fiesta sorpresa para ambos.

- Quizás. Bien, entonces, mi pequeño dragón, ¿qué propones que les compremos?

Draco frunció el rostro pensativamente-. Dudley no parece hacer mucho. ¿Un libro de cuentos de aventura?

- Muy bien. ¿Y para Harry?

Draco pensó, y pensó, y pensó-. ¡Ya sé! Realmente le gustan mis juguetes de baño. ¿Quizás su propio juego de botes? ¡Ah! Y podemos comprar crayolas de jabón y otro tipo de cosas.

Narcissa sonrió-. Perfecto.

Harry se paró en la cocina y vio como su tía se paseaba a un lado y al otro. Apenas había dicho una palabra desde que lo había llamado mientras jugaba con Draco. Empezaba cada vez que oía al Tío Vernon pasearse por el piso de arriba. Eventualmente, le arrojó un pedazo de papel a Harry en las manos. Era una lista de tareas. Tareas de la casa. Harry estaba sorprendido. Raramente se le permitía a Harry Potter tocar las "preciosas" cosas de los Dursley.

- Los Malfoy vendrán a cenar mañana por la noche. Para ayudar a celebrar el cumpleaños de Dudley.

Harry se contuvo de señalar que su cumpleaños había llegado y pasado con un suspiro cansino.

- Esta casa deberá relucir si quieres pensar siquiera que te permitiremos asistir.

- Sí, Tía Petunia –murmuró Harry automáticamente, mientras analizaba la lista.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Ponte a trabajar! –soltó antes de irse de la cocina.

Harry suspiró y se puso a trabajar.

Muchas horas después, Harry estaba sirviendo la cena. Estaba cansado hasta los huesos, pero se había acercado a terminar todo lo le la lista. Había visto a Tía Petunia lavar algunas de sus 'buenas' prendas, así que estaba seguro de que podría unirse a la cena la noche siguiente.

- ¿Qué sabemos sobre estos Malfoy? –preguntó el Tío Vernon, mientras apuñalaba su cerdo asado con su cuchillo y tenedor.

- Son adinerados y, en mayor parte, muy bien respetados. Será bueno para nosotros hacerles la pelota.

- Fa –dijo Vernon, deseando que la cena no diera lugar-. No pueden estar bien de la cabeza si se han encariñado con este pequeño sinvergüenza –dijo Vernon, sacudiendo su cabeza hacia Harry.

El rostro de Harry se tiñó de furia. No por su parte, sino por Draco y la Sra. Malfoy. Eran ambles y buenos, se aseguraban de que comiera mucho, no le gritaban y lo hacían sentirse feliz.

- Vernon –soltó Petunia-. Lapsus de juicio, estoy segura. Simplemente no han tenido oportunidad de conocer de verdad a nuestro pequeño Dudders. Cuando lo hagan, el chico quedará olvidado.

No se le ocurrió a Harry enfadarse porque hablaran de él como si no existiera.

- Bien, bien, bien –gruñió Vernon-. Sabes, Pet, he oído cosas acerca de esa familia. ¿Sabías que el esposo de Narcissa fue brutalmente asesinado sólo hace un año? La mayoría de la gente cree que lo atraparon en el medio de un fuego cruzado. A mí me suena sospechoso. Apuesto a que estaba metido con esos timadores.

Las manos de Harry se apretaron. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha, esperando a ver qué decían después.

- Sí, oí algo sobre eso –dijo Petunia pícaramente-. Si es verdad, estoy segura de que Narcissa estuvo involucrada. Uno sólo puede imaginarse cómo se escapó del procesamiento.

Vernon rió entre dientes-. Oh, estoy seguro de que podemos imaginárnoslo.

Harry no sabía qué significaba esa risa, pero conocía el tono de voz. Su tía y tío estaban diciendo cosas malas de la Sra. Malfoy. Un fuego poco característico de él empezó a burbujearle –un sentido de lealtad a los Malfoy que nunca había sentido por los Dursley. Antes de poder detenerse, gritó-. ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡No digan esas cosas!

Vernon se volteó con una velocidad tan asombrosa, que Harry estuvo seguro de que no había sido real. El rostro de su tío empezó a tornarse de ese tono de púrpura tan particular que siempre significaba problemas para Harry. Harry se encogió, deseando más allá de toda esperanza poder retractarse de sus palabras. Aunque las había dicho en serio.

- ¿Qué dijiste, chico? –gruñó Vernon mientras sus manos se volvían puños, apretándose y soltándose.

- Y-Yo... nada. N-No dije nada, señor –susurró Harry, sintiéndose muy pequeño.

Vernon se paró, sin escuchar las débiles protestas de Petunia. Corrió hacia Harry, que había retrocedido hasta la pared-. ¿Quién te dio permiso de hablar? Nadie. Y cómo te ATREVES a hablar semejante mugre. Te crees mejor que yo, ¿no es verdad?

- No, no señor. No me creo mejor. Lo siento –dijo Harry, suplicando, deseando –no, deseando desesperadamente- que el Tío Vernon dejara pasar su lapsus.

- Ponte en tu lugar, chico. Parece que lo has estado olvidando últimamente. ¿Es porque le das lástima a tus vecinos y te dan sus sobras? ¿Es eso? Necesitas que te lo recuerden. ¡Mírame cuando te hablo! –rugió Vernon, tomando a Harry por los hombros y sacudiéndolo rudamente.

Cerró los ojos firmemente, deseando poder irse volando o desaparecer-. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento –dijo Harry una y otra vez, escapándosele lágrimas de los ojos.

- Todavía no, pero lo sentirás –susurró Vernon.

Harry soltó un sollozo tembloroso, y apretó aún más los ojos.

Draco estaba despierto, bañado, y saliendo por la puerta a la mañana siguiente en tiempo récord. Correteó hasta su patio y se alivió al ver que su villa de hadas no había colapsado durante la noche. Puso más caballeros en la tierra y moldeó una princesa con una pequeña piedra, cordel y helecho, mientras esperaba a Harry.

El sol se levantó un poco más en el cielo y Harry aún no había venido. Draco hizo algunas casas de piedra más y fortificó el castillo mientras esperaba. Harry no venía. Draco se revolvió nerviosamente, preguntándose porqué su amigo no había venido a jugar. Suspiró y decidió ir a la puerta de los Dursley y preguntar por Harry. ¿Quizá se había olvidado?

Draco caminó hasta la puerta y golpeó. Unos momentos después, la tía de Harry llegó a la puerta.

- Harry no puede jugar hoy –dijo bruscamente, escudriñando la calle.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Draco, lleno de la impetuosidad de la juventud.

Petunia se sobresaltó por la pregunta. Bajó la vista al rostro serio de Draco y suspiró-. Está enfermo. Te ha dicho que se enferma, ¿verdad? –preguntó con un toque de desesperación en la voz.

- Sí, señora. ¿Puedo subir a su habitación, entonces? Prometí que jugaría con él, incluso si estaba enfermo.

- Er, no, está durmiendo. Probablemente no querrá visitas por algunos días.

- ¿Estará bien? ¿Y la cena? ¿La fiesta sorpresa?

- ¿De qué hablas, chico?

- La cena de hoy. ¿No es por los cumpleaños de Dudley y Harry?

Petunia palideció-. ¿Es eso lo que el n—Harry te ha dicho? –preguntó a través de dientes apretados.

Notando la conducta de Petunia, Draco negó con la cabeza-. Sólo me lo imaginé, ya que sé que su cumpleaños es pronto.

Petunia se relajó un poco-. No, la cena no es por el cumpleaños de Harry. Es por el de Dudley. –Petunia vaciló-. ¿Por qué no juegas con Dudley hoy, Draco? Harry no querrá jugar por un par de días, creo.

Draco suspiró. Realmente no quería jugar con Dudley. No le gustaba Dudley. Pero quizás Dudley podía decirle algo más sobre Harry-. Claro –dijo.

Petunia resplandeció-. ¡Maravilloso! Enseguida vendrá –dijo, cerrando la puerta y chillando 'Dudders'.

Jugar con Dudley era horrible, decidió Draco. Había destruido su villa y la de Harry al momento de verla, se negaba a buscar un tesoro o espiar los gatos de la Sra. Figgs, y le había demandado aperitivos a su madre.

- ¿Cómo es vivir con Harry? –preguntó Draco, esperando rescatar la tarde.

Dudley le dirigió una mirada sucia mientras le daba otra gran mordida a su emparedado. Su tercero-. Qué te importa él –murmuró entre mordidas.

- Es mi amigo –dijo Draco, hallando horriblemente grosero y común a Dudley.

Dudley se encogió de hombros-. Es un pequeño fenómeno –dijo, como si lo explicara todo-. ¿No tienes nada divertido por aquí? ¿Tienes una consola de videojuegos?

- Er, no –dijo Draco.

Dudley bufó-. No tan eres tan rico entonces, ¿verdad? Yo tengo dos consolas, una computadora y montones de juegos –dijo Dudley como si fuera algo impresionante. Draco no estaba impresionado.

- ¿Por qué querrías pasar todo el día adentro jugando juegos de computadora cuando podrías estar afuera, explorando? –preguntó Draco, frunciendo la nariz con disgusto cuando un chorro de mayonesa del emparedado de Dudley aterrizó en el borde de la mesa de la cocina.

Dudley bufó y dijo algo que sonó a "Tú eres sólo un fenómeno como él".

Narcissa entró a la cocina, lista para librarse de Dudley Dursley. Era chillón, inconsiderado y detestable. Cómo era que él y Harry pertenecían a la misma familia, Narcissa nunca lo sabría-. ¿Dudley? Creo que es hora de que vayas a casa para aprontarte para la cena.

Dudley se encogió de hombros, dejó caer lo que quedaba de su emparedado en la mesa y se levantó sin siquiera despedirse. Cuando se fue, Draco preguntó-. ¿Tenemos que ir hoy? Harry no estará allí y yo no me sentaré al lado de esa ballena.

- Draco –advirtió Narcissa, aunque se le hacía difícil hallar argumentos para regañarlo-. Vamos, amor, aprontémonos para la cena. Es una noche, y quizá puedas subir las escaleras a hurtadillas y visitar a Harry un momento. Apuesto a que eso le gustaría.

Draco se animó-. Está bien –dijo, corriendo a su cuarto a cambiarse.

Precisamente a las siete, el timbre de los Dursley sonó. Como habían practicado, Dudley abrió la puerta y le sonrió a la Sra. Malfoy con falsedad patente-. Buenas noches, Sra. Malfoy. –Sus ojos de cerdito vagaron por los regalos, brillantemente envueltos-. ¿Puedo sostenerle ésos? –preguntó.

- Gracias, Dudley –dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa congraciadora. Las apariencias lo eran todo. Sabía cómo se jugaban estos juegos-. Este –dijo, apuntando el paquete más grande-, es para Harry. ¿Es mi entender que su cumpleaños será pronto también?

Petunia intervino cuando vio la expresión asesina en el rostro de su hijo, ante la idea de que Harry estaba recibiendo un regalo más grande-. Vaya, gracias, Narcissa. Estoy segura de que Harry disfrutará abrir esto cuando se sienta mejor.

- Sí, Draco mencionó que estaba enfermo. Pobrecillo. ¿Cómo se siente?

Petunia y Vernon intercambiaron una mirada-. Mejor. Pero hemos pasado por esto muchas veces. Pasarán algunos días antes de que pueda jugar de nuevo.

Narcissa vaciló un momento antes de voltearse hacia Draco-. Conoces a Draco, por supuesto.

- Hola –dijo Draco, mostrando la sonrisa encantadora que había aprendido de su madre.

- Bueno, ¿pasamos? –dijo Petunia, haciendo un gesto hacia el living.

Luego de que todos se hubieran acomodado, el tema regresó una vez más a Harry. Muy para el disgusto de los Dursley.

- Harry nos contó que se enferma a menudo. No quiero, bueno, ser grosera, ¿pero qué le pasa precisamente? –preguntó Narcissa, queriendo llegar al fondo del pequeño misterio llamado Harry Potter.

- Sistema inmune suprimido –dijo Petunia amargamente-. Nació prematuro. La madre se negó a amamantarlo. –Petunia resolló-. Y ahora, ¿qué consecuencias tuvo? Una criaturita enfermiza.

La boca de Narcissa cayó abierta, y se ruborizó de vergüenza-. Me disculpo, no quise entrometerme.

- No, no –dijo Petunia, suavizándosele la mirada-. Soy yo la que debería disculparse. Perdóname, Narcissa. Es un tema… difícil. Un tema que causa mucha pena a nuestra familia. A Ha-Harry especialmente. Realmente no le gusta hablar al respecto. Quiere que lo vean como a alguien normal –dijo Petunia, llena de vigor.

- Por supuesto –dijo Narcissa, aceptando las expresiones apenadas de los rostros de los Dursley. Por supuesto, confundió sus expresiones como preocupación en lugar de lo que realmente eran-. Bueno, ciertamente no le preguntaremos a Harry al respecto, ¿verdad, Draco? –preguntó Narcissa.

Draco asintió. No quería hablar de nada que hiciera que Harry se sintiera incómodo o tímido. A él no le gustaba sentirse incómodo.

La conversación giró a temas mucho más agradables. Los adultos charlaron un rato sobre cosas intrascendentes mientras Dudley ojeaba el paquete envuelto con su nombre en él. Draco soñaba despierto con que él y Harry eran caballeros luchando en una batalla épica contra el rey malvado, Dastardly Dudders. Un temporizador sonó en la cocina.

- Oh, ese es el asado –dijo Petunia.

- Déjame ayudar –dijo Narcissa. Se volteó y le guiñó a Draco-. Draco, ¿por qué no vas a lavarte las manos antes de la cena? Todavía tenemos algunos minutos. ¿Verdad, Petunia?

- Sí, por supuesto –respondió Petunia-. El baño está subiendo las escaleras, a la derecha.

Draco asintió y le agradeció a Petunia antes de trepar las escaleras. Cuando estuvo seguro de que todos habían migrado a la cocina, empezó a explorar-. Harry –susurró-. ¿Harry? ¿Dónde estás? –Ninguna respuesta. Draco suspiró y empezó a abrir todas las puertas. Las primeras tres eran dos habitaciones y el baño. Hizo una mueca de disgusto ante el chiquero que era el cuarto de Dudley. Otra puerta dirigía a un ropero, y otra dirigía a una habitación estéril y con poco uso que Draco asumía que era para invitados. Eso dejaba una puerta al final del pasillo. Cuando la abrió, sintió un suave jadeo-. ¿Harry? ¿Eres tú?

- ¿Draco? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –susurró Harry.

Draco entró al cuarto oscuro, momentáneamente cegado. Buscó a tientas un interruptor en la pared.

- ¡No! –dijo Harry-. Er, la luz me lastima los ojos.

- Está bien –dijo Draco, tocando la pared para hacerse camino. Sintió un débil roce de sábanas y chocó lo que parecía ser la cama. Sus manos estiradas tocaron la pared-. Es un cuarto pequeño, Harry. Y, ¿dónde está tu ventana?

Harry se revolvió en la cama y suspiró-. No me gustan las ventanas –mintió-, y creí que era un cuarto bonito. Umm… es como nuestra tienda, ¿sabes?

Draco sonrió, aunque Harry no pudo verlo-. Brillante –dijo, antes de dejarse caer a los pies de la cama-. ¿Está bien que me siente aquí? –preguntó.

- Sí, está bien –dijo Harry suavemente.

- Entonces, ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó Draco.

Las sábanas se frotaron de nuevo-. Me-me enfermo. Como dije.

Draco se mordió el labio, pensando en la promesa que acababa de hacerle a su madre y a los Dursley, deseando desesperadamente romperla-. Tu tía dijo que pasarán un par de días antes de que puedas jugar de nuevo.

- Hmm –dijo Harry-. Sí, usualmente me lleva unos días mejorarme.

- Dijo que dormiste todo el día.

Harry vaciló-. Hmm –dijo de nuevo.

- ¿Estás cansado ahora? –preguntó Draco, esperando que la respuesta fuera no. Realmente no quería tener que volver abajo.

- Sí, un poco –murmuró Harry, no realmente cansado, pero sin ganas de recibir castigo adicional si encontraban a Draco en su habitación.

Silencio pasó entre los dos amigos.

- ¡Te trajimos un regalo de cumpleaños! –dijo Draco, recordando el paquete coloridamente envuelto.

- ¿En serio?... Gracias.

- Son botes y crayolas de jabón y otras cosas divertidas para el baño –soltó Draco. No pudo verlo, pero Harry sonrió.

- Perfecto –dijo Harry, sabiendo que nunca vería los pequeños botes ni ninguna otra cosa. Pero era suficiente que Draco hubiera pensado en eso; que hubiera pensado en él.

- Sé que no puedes jugar ni nada, ¿pero hay alguna cosa divertida que podamos hacer? Antes de que tenga que bajar, quiero decir –preguntó Draco.

Las sábanas se frotaron y Draco supo que ahora Harry estaba completamente acostado-. Cuéntame una historia –pidió Harry, sabiendo que era la actividad favorita de Draco. Y, esa noche, un cuento de hadas era justo lo que necesitaba.

Draco decidió contarle la mejor historia de hadas en la que pudo pensar –cualquier cosa para hacer que Harry se sintiera mejor-. Bueno, ¿te conté alguna vez acerca del viejo Sr. Culpepper?

- No.

- Bueno –empezó Draco-, solía vivir en esta casa, ves. Era un pirata disfrazado. Siempre se paseaba por el patio, cavando agujeros a todas horas del día y noche. Recibía paquetes extraños en el correo. Bueno, un día, el Sr. Culpepper... –y Draco continuó con su cuento hasta que estuvo seguro de que Harry se había dormido.

_Continuará…_

La verdad que esta vez no puedo quejarme :3 ¡Se portaron tan bien! Repito: ¡Sigan así y la historia vivirá, lo prometo!

Ahora, ahora. Estas palabras taaan amables tampoco son excusa para que en este capi NO dejen review. Los estoy mirando ¬¬

Anímenme que estoy enfermita :,( Si se portan bien quizá aproveche mi estadía en la cama para traducir el que queda de Problemas de Herencia Veela y quizá el próximo de este.

¡Así que hagan clic en el puñetero botón! :D ¡Joder!


	4. Si tú diriges, yo seguiré

**Capítulo 4: Si tú diriges, yo te seguiré.**

- Creo que se están moviendo –susurró Draco. Se aplastó contra el piso, con los ojos fijos en dos de los gastos de la Sra. Figg.

Detrás de él, Harry copió su posición y puso una mano encima de su boca para evitar reírse mientras los dos gatos se ponían a la luz del sol, listos para tomar una siesta más. Habían estado siguiendo a los gatos de la Sra. Figg durante las últimas dos horas porque Draco estaba seguro de que los dirigirían a donde la Sra. Figg guardaba sus secretos. Hasta ahora, lo único que los gatos habían hecho era tomar siestas en varios lugares del césped iluminados por el sol. Harry suspiró mientras Draco se sentaba, completamente preparado para esperar a que los gatos los dirigieran. A Harry no le gustaba mucho este juego particular. Pero a Draco le gustaba y eso era suficiente para Harry.

Habían pasado casi tres meses desde que Harry conociera a Draco. En ese momento, la vida de Harry había cambiado dramáticamente de muchas maneras, pero seguía siendo horrorosamente igual en otras. Había estado "enfermo" algunas otras veces. Draco nunca hacía preguntas y Harry nunca ofrecía información. No le habían permitido visitas a Draco y los Malfoy no habían vuelto a cenar, tampoco. Harry nunca había visto el paquete coloridamente envuelto de los Malfoy y se había asegurado de agradecerle a ambos la próxima vez que los viera –inventando sus propias historias de juegos que había jugado y dibujos que había dibujado con las crayolas de jabón.

De cualquier modo, Harry había podido pasar la mayor parte de su tiempo libre con los Malfoy. Habían habido más tiendas, panqueques de chocolate, fuertes de hadas y cuentos. Harry a veces soñaba que vivía con Draco y la Sra. Malfoy –que ellos eran su familia. Que les pertenecía a ellos en lugar de a los Dursley.

- ¿Estás listo para la escuela? –preguntó Draco, mientras continuaba con la mirada fija en los flojos gatos.

- ¿Huh? Ah. Er, sí. ¿Crees que estaremos en la misma clase?

Draco se encogió de hombros, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a los dos gatos-. Deberíamos. Es una escuela pequeña. Por eso mamá se mudó aquí. No tengo que irme lejos y a ella le gustan los maestros.

Harry asintió. Estaba nervioso con el inicio de la escuela –nunca había tenido una buena experiencia en la escuela. Dudley siempre se la había arruinado. Y seguramente Draco tenía más amigos que sólo Harry. ¿Cambiaría las cosas la escuela? ¿Querría Draco seguir siendo amigos? Se mordió el labio y bajó la mirada a sus manos-. ¿Cómo es que no juegas con otros niños? –dijo suavemente. Se había preguntado esto todo el verano. Ahora parecía un buen momento para preguntar.

Draco giró su mirada aturdida a Harry, perdiéndose el hecho de que los gatos se estaban estirando –el posible comienzo de su inevitable mudanza a otro sector del césped cálido por el sol-. ¿Qué? –dijo-. ¿Por qué querría jugar con otros niños cuando te tengo a ti? Además, a mis otros amigos no les gustan nuestros juegos.

Harry se ruborizó y bajó más la mirada. Se sentía incómodo de súbito-. Es sólo que, queiro decir, habrán muchos otros niños en la escuela, sospecho. Sólo me imaginé que tenías muchos amigos.

Draco estuvo callado por un momento-. Sí, y qué. Pero me gusta jugar contigo. Jugaré con ellos en la escuela.

Harry asintió, mordiéndose el labio, diciéndose a sí mismo que no se había estremecido cuando Draco hablaba de jugar con otros niños en la escuela. El prospecto de regresar a la escuela se oscureció.

- Dudley no está en nuestro año, ¿verdad? –preguntó Draco.

- No. Está en quinto.

- Qué mal.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Harry, en pánico-. ¿Por qué? –preguntó, mientras la idea de la escuela con Draco y Dudley se oscurecía aún más.

Draco giró la cabeza y le dio una mirada curiosa a Harry-. No podremos hacerle tantas bromas.

Harry bajó la vista-. No me gusta mucho hacer bromas –dijo, recordando todas las bromas horribles que Dudley y su banda de rufianes le habían jugado.

Draco sonrió-. ¡Eso es porque no has hecho ninguna conmigo! Además, no es como si fuera capaz de atraparnos. ¿Te imaginas? La ballena corriendo tras nosotros –dijo Draco con un bufido y un brillo retorcido en los ojos.

A pesar de sí mismo, Harry no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se expandiera por su rostro. Sintió una oleada de simpatía por Draco en ese momento. Harry deseó de nuevo vivir con los Malfoy, que ellos fuesen su familia.

- ¡Se mueven! –anunció Draco con un fuerte susurro.

Harry sí se rió entonces, mientras él y Draco continuaban avanzando en cuclillas sigilosamente y seguían a los gatos de la Sra. Figg a su siguiente siesta.

- ¡Niño! –soltó Tía Petunia desde el pie de las escaleras-. No esperaré un momento más por ti –dijo mientras salía por la puerta, Dudley siguiéndola detrás.

Era el primer día de escuela y Harry estaba tratando, en vano, de hacer que su cabello se acomodara y que sus pantalones y sweater se vieran menos mal. Exasperado, arrojó el peine y bajó corriendo las escaleras, tomando su pequeña mochila en el camino-. ¡Voy! –gritó mientras trotaba por la puerta y corría hacia el auto que estaba saliendo a la calle. Se subió con dificultades al asiento trasero justo antes de que Petunia arrancara. Todavía desparramado en el asiento y tratando de recomponerse, Harry se golpeó contra Dudley en una curva pronunciada.

Dudley hizo un sonido de disgusto y se quitó a Harry de encima con un empujón-. ¿Por qué no camina? –demandó.

- Es demasiado lejos –dijo Petunia arrastrando las palabras.

Harry no hizo sonido. No estaba muy ansioso por la escuela. Nunca había tenido una buena experiencia. Dudley siempre se había asegurado de ello. Miró su uniforme y lo comparó con el nuevo de Dudley. Jaló tímidamente de los puños deshilachados de sus mangas y pretendió no notar cuán gastados y desteñidos se veían sus pantalones usados en comparación con los impecables de Dudley. Dudley siempre se deleitaba burlándose del pelo de Harry, sus ropas, cualquier cosa sobre él que lo hiciera diferente de los demás. Cualquier cosa que le diera a los demás una excusa para excluirlo. No importaba que no estuvieran en el mismo año. No a Dudley Dursley.

- Ya llegamos –anunció Petunia, deteniéndose frente a un edificio impresionante de piedra gris. La escuela Bennington-Bright era el sueño de todo padre –sin matrícula, sin internado, maestros maravillosos, clases pequeñas y tenía todos los años, incluso sexto.

Después de salir del auto, Harry se detuvo y examinó el terreno buscando a Draco, mientras su tía arreglaba y mimaba a Dudley. Dudley suspiró, rodó los ojos y la empujó antes de avanzar pesadamente a encontrar su clase. Ella se volteó rudamente hacia Harry, con sus ojos redondos estrechados y los labios torcidos. Harry casi dio otro paso hacia atrás-. Escúchame –siseó-. No le causarás ningún problema a Dudley si sabes lo que es bueno para ti.

Harry asintió. Pasaban por esto todos los años. Sabía las reglas. Y más importante, sabía que las reglas no importaban realmente. Sería castigado de todas formas.

Petunia sacó una hoja doblada de su bolsa-. Dale esto a la enfermera del colegio.

Harry tomó la nota y asintió de nuevo, sabiendo que contaba algún cuento de un pequeño Harry triste y enfermo, que sin duda tendría que perderse un montón de clases debido a sus enfermedades frecuentes y cortas. A ese paso nunca se le permitiría jugar afuera. Las escuelas siempre estaban preocupadas de que se exigiera demasiado y acabara enfermo y que Tía Petunia y Tío Vernon los demandaran. Harry casi bufó ante la idea. Ellos probablemente bailarían en el living –algo prohibido en el hogar Dursley- si alguna herida fatal le ocurriera a Harry durante un percance deportivo.

Una campana sonó en la distancia. Harry empezó a moverse, todavía buscando a Draco. No hubo arreglos ni abrazos para Harry de Petunia. Sólo un fuerte empujón y un murmuro de "niño tonto", antes de que regresara al auto y se marchara.

Harry hizo su camino hasta la enfermera del colegio, una mujer suave y rellenita llamada Poppy Pomfrey, o Señorita Poppy, como le había pedido a Harry que la llamara. Leyó la nota de Petunia varias veces, mirando críticamente a Harry algunos minutos. Harry se quedó allí, soportando el escrutinio sin comentario.

- ¿Qué tienes? ¿Saben los doctores? –preguntó la señorita Poppy en un tono profesional.

Harry negó con la cabeza-. Siempre me he enfermado –murmuró-. Sis-sist-iume suprimido, o algo –dijo Harry, tratando de recordar las palabras que la Tía Petunia usaba a menudo.

- Sistema inmune suprimido, creo que quieres decir. –La señorita Poppy rió entre dientes mientras continuaba analizando la nota.

- No es sorprendente, en realidad –dijo después de apoyar la nota y hacerle un gesto a Harry para que se sentara en la mesa de examinación-. Eres tan flaco como un riel y bastante bajito para tu edad. Eres una cosa delicada, no es así –murmuró mientras verificaba su pulso y lo hacía respirar hondo mientras escuchaba con su estetoscopio.

Harry frunció el ceño ante la idea de que era delicado. La señorita Poppy no tenía idea del trabajo que hacía en el jardín de los Dursley y que raramente lo alimentaban la mayoría de los días.

- Oh, no quise decir nada con eso, cariño –dijo la señorita Poppy con una corta risotada, despeinando el desobediente cabello de Harry.

Harry suspiró y trató una vez más de acomodarse el pelo mientras la señorita Poppy seguía charlando.

- Sólo quiero decir que tendremos que asegurarnos de que tengas cuidado. Nada de deportes para ti, chaval –dijo mientras se volteaba y garabateaba algo en una carpeta amarilla etiquetada "Harry Potter". Harry notó que había un pegotín naranja en el frente también.

- ¿Alguna alergia?

Harry la miró inexpresivamente por un momento antes de negar con la cabeza. No tenía idea de si tenía alergias, pero "no" parecía la mejor respuesta. Menos preguntas de ese modo.

- Eso es sorprendente –dijo la señorita Poppy mientras volvía a voltearse y hacía más notas garabateadas en la carpeta amarilla de Harry.

- Anda entonces, a clase. Tendremos que hablar con tu maestra –dijo la señorita Poppy, ayudando a Harry a bajar de la mesa.

Fue un camino corto hasta su clase, pero cada paso era una lucha. Harry dudaba poder entrar sin ser notado. Las clases ya habían empezado, lo que significaba que tendría que pararse allí mientras todos los otros niños lo miraban, lo juzgaban. Demasiado pronto, él y la señorita Poppy estuvieron parados frente a la puerta del grupo de cuarto año de la Sra. Lopp. La Sra. Lopp era una mujer de rostro gentil. Era pequeña, abierta, de hablar suave, le gustaban los colores brillantes y, como Harry pronto aprendió, las frases exclamatorias.

- Sra. Lopp –empezó la señorita Poppy-. Le he traído a su más nuevo alumno, el Sr. Harry Potter. Me gustaría hablar con usted un momento, si puedo.

- Por supuesto, Madam Pomfrey –le dijo la Sra. Lopp a la señorita Poppy antes de poner su atención en Harry. Le dio una cálida sonrisa-. Bienvenido, Harry. ¡Qué gusto conocerte! Entra. Te acomodaremos en un momento.

Harry asintió y entró a la habitación, deteniéndose a la derecha de la puerta. Como había predicho, veinte pares de ojos lo miraron fijamente. La mirada de Harry se disparó al piso, con un horrible rubor sobre sus mejillas. Podía sentirlos mirándolo. Oía los débiles murmullos. Jaló sus mangas y atrajo su mochila hacia él. Estaba seguro de que los otros estudiantes lo estaban mirando con disgusto, burlándose de él. Aventuró una rápida mirada y vio a Draco sentado en el centro de la habitación, rodeado por sus amigos. Pero, en ese momento, Draco no les estaba poniendo atención. Estaba saludando anchamente a Harry y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Harry sintió que un peso curioso se le quitaba de encima. Le sonrió a Draco, aliviado por ver al fin a su amigo, antes de regresar su mirada al piso. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la Sra. Lopp escoltó a la señorita Poppy fuera del aula y presentó a Harry.

- Bien, clase, tenemos un nuevo estudiante. Este es Harry Potter. Es su primer año en Bennington-Bright y estoy segura de que todos ustedes se esforzarán por hacerlo sentir en casa.

- Sí, Sra. Lopp –dijo la clase a tono.

- ¡Espléndido! –dijo la Sra. Lopp con una sonrisa radiante-. Harry, por qué no te encuentras un asiento. Puedes compartir con un vecino hasta que te consiga tus libros.

- Sí, señora –murmuró Harry, buscando un asiento con la mirada. El único asiento libre estaba al final del lado izquierdo del aula –terriblemente lejos de Draco. Descorazonado, Harry se sentó torpemente en su nuevo asiento.

- Puedes compartir conmigo –dijo una voz suave mientras Harry se situaba.

Levantó la vista hasta un par de ojos cálidos y marrones-. Gracias –susurró, sintiéndose mejor sobre esta nueva escuela a cada minuto.

- Soy Padma –dijo ella.

- Harry –respondió con una sonrisa tímida.

Las lecciones de la mañana volaron y pronto todos los estudiantes marcharon al almuerzo. Harry vio como Draco abandonaba el aula, rodeado por sus amigos, todos los cuales reían y contaban historias. Draco no parecía notar que Harry no estaba allí con él mientras partía al almuerzo. Incluso Padma se fue a brincos sin una mirada a Harry. Suspiró, sacó su escaso almuerzo de su mochila y empezó a irse. La Sra. Lopp lo llamó.

- ¿Harry? ¿Puedo hablarte un momento?

Harry asintió y caminó lentamente hasta el escritorio de su nueva maestra.

- Madam Pomfrey me dijo que te enfermas a menudo. ¡Pobre cosita linda! Bueno, no hay nada que hacerse, supongo. Como sea, tendremos que lograr una forma de hacerte llegar tus tareas.

Harry vaciló-. Draco Malfoy es mi vecino de al lado.

- ¡Maravilloso! Estaba preocupada de que tuviéramos que hacer algún arreglo especial. Si parece que podamos trabajar por adelantado sobre algún tema, lo haremos también. De esa forma no tendrás tantas tareas que recuperar.

Harry asintió.

- También, Madam Pomfrey cree que es sabio que no hagas deportes durante el período de receso. Puedo conseguirte un permiso especial para llevar libros afuera, si prefieres eso en lugar de sentarte o, quizás, jugar en las hamacas.

- Eso me gustaría. Los libros, quiero decir –dijo Harry, sorprendido de que le dieran tan buena alternativa.

- ¡Espléndido! ¿Tienes algún tipo de libros favorito, Harry?

Harry lo pensó y se encogió de hombros. Simplemente le gustaban los libros –principalmente porque no se le permitía tocar los que había en la casa de los Dursley-. Me gustan las plantas –dijo, preguntándose si habría algún gran libro con imágenes de plantas como los que había visto en la librería en ocasión.

- ¡Brillante, Harry! Veré qué puedo encontrar. Veo que tienes tu almuerzo –dijo la Sra. Lopp, haciendo un gesto hacia la pequeña bolsa de papel de Harry-. Los niños de cuarto usualmente pueden elegir entre agua o jugo, pero Madam Pomfrey ha pedido que bebas leche con cada almuerzo.

Harry suspiró. Deseaba no tener que beber leche como un pequeño niño de primero o segundo año-. Está bien.

- ¡Excelente! Puedes irte entonces. Ve a hacerte nuevos amigos, Harry.

Harry asintió, resistiendo el impulso de bufar ante una preposición tan ridícula.

El comedor era ruidoso y caótico. Le llevó unos momentos a Harry darse cuenta de que las mesas estaban divididas por año. Espió a algunos de sus compañeros en una mesa a lo lejos y se acercó lentamente. Draco estaba sentado en el medio, rodeado por sus amigos, los cuales saboreaban cada palabra mientras él les contaba cuentos de grandes aventuras. Harry sonrió, sabiendo que él había oído esas historias antes que nadie más, que él había participado en algunas. Se movió para sentarse en la esquina cuando una voz lo detuvo.

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué haces ahí lejos?

Harry se volteó. Era Draco.

- Muévete, Crabbe –le dijo Draco arrogantemente al chico regordete a su lado. Crabbe gruñó y se movió un poco, mientras Draco le daba palmaditas al asiento a su lado-. Anda, Harry. Tú te sientas aquí.

Harry notó que había un chico igual de corpulento al otro lado de Draco. Tanto él como Crabbe estaban ojeando a Harry como si evaluaran si era una amenaza para Draco.

Harry se acercó, con los nervios casi deshaciéndolo-. Hola –murmuró mientras se sentaba y ponía su pequeña bolsa de papel frente a él. Todo alrededor de él sus compañeros tenían emparedados preciosos y papitas en bolsas coloridas. Vio galletitas y jugo y ensaladas de frutas. Había lujosas cajas de almuerzo y bolsas con nombres bordados y adornos. Las manos de Harry se afianzaron alrededor de su pequeña bolsa usada de papel mientras sacaba vacilantemente su medio emparedado y su manzana golpeada.

- Este es Harry, gente –anunció Draco-. ¡Del que les he estado contando!

El aliento de Harry se entrecortó, temiendo lo que vendría ahora. Fue agradablemente complacido cuando fue saludado por una variedad de "Holas", "Buenas, Harrys" y "Un gusto conocertes". A su izquierda, Crabbe meramente gruñó, pero, dentro de todo, sonaba como un gruñido de bienvenida.

- Hola –dijo Harry de nuevo, esta vez con un poco más de entusiasmo.

- ¿Es verdad que tú y Draco encontraron un tesoro pirata? –preguntó Pansy Parkinson. Tenía una nariz aplastada y cabello de paja rubio.

Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, alguien más había hecho una pregunta.

- Hey Harry, ¿es verdad que pasaste casi cada noche en la casa de Draco este verano? ¿Que hicieron tiendas? –preguntó un chico pálido y lleno de pecas llamado Seamus Finnegan.

De nuevo, antes de que Harry pudiera responder, alguien más se había unido a la charla con más preguntas. Harry se ruborizó y asintió con la cabeza –en respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

- Genial –dijo uno-. Brillante –dijo otro.

Harry no podía creerlo.

- ¡Harry incluso me salvó de una serpiente malvada! –empezó Draco-. ¡Tenía colmillos largos como mondadientes y vino derecho a mí! ¡Pero Harry saltó frente a ella y le dio con una pala y salió volando!

Los estudiantes reunidos jadearon ante el atrevimiento de Harry.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se ruborizó incluso más-. Sólo era una pequeña serpiente de jardín –murmuró Harry.

- Tonterías. –Draco bufó, como si copiara algo que había visto hacer a un adulto-, ¡esa serpiente me habría comido si no fuera por Harry!

Harry estaba casi mareado por todas las sonrisas y miradas de apreciación de los amigos de Draco.

Pero eso llegó a un abrupto final momentos después. Primero, la encargada del almuerzo escolar depositó un pequeño contenedor de leche frente a él después de confirmar que él era Harry Potter. Segundo, Dudley pasó por allí.

- ¡Oi! Miren al pequeño fenómeno –dijo apuntando con un dedo en dirección a Harry y riéndose con sus nuevos amigos. Dudley notó la leche-. ¿No estás en cuarto, pequeño fenómeno? Ahh, ¿qué pasa? ¿El bebito Harry todavía tiene que tomar lechita? –dijo Dudley con voz de bebé exagerada.

Harry bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio.

- Eres un desastre. Mírate; tu uniforme está todo gastado, no te queda bien. Y tu pelo. ¿Qué hay allí, un nido de abejas? –dijo Dudley, incitado por sus amiguitos.

Draco estaba afligido por ver a su leoncito tan triste-. Cállate –demandó, mientras Harry siseaba-. Lárgate, Dudley.

Dudley se volteó hacia Draco y, en un error de cálculo de proporciones épicas, selló su destino con una frase descuidada-. Tú sólo eres un fenómeno como él –dijo amenazadoramente.

Pansy jadeó y saltó de la mesa, al igual que Crabbe.

Mientras Dudley y sus dos amigos continuaban provocando y burlándose de Harry, y mientras Draco echaba humo y armaba lío como un pequeño demonio de dos cabezas y Harry trataba de hacer que todos dejaran de discutir, Pansy y Crabbe regresaron, con tres niños mucho más grandes detrás de él.

- ¿Está todo bien, Draco? –preguntó el chico rubio.

- No. No lo está –dijo Draco-. Esta masa sin forma nos está molestando –soltó, su dedo señalando a Dudley.

- Cuida tu boca, pequeño fenómeno –dijo Dudley, golpeándose contra Harry para llegar a Draco.

Dudley fue jalado hacia atrás por dos de los otros chicos, que resultaron ser los hermanos mayores de Crabbe y la otra masa corpulenta en la casa de Harry –Gregory Goyle. Los chicos mayores –de octavo año, como Harry supo después- gruñeron e hicieron una mueca de desprecio-. Cierra el pico –dijo Goyle con un codazo despiadado a las costillas de Dudley.

- Oof –dijo Dudley, mientras sus "amigos" retrocedían lentamente.

El chico rubio, Michael Parkinson, caminó a zancadas hasta Dudley-. ¡Oi! Dursley, dándole ya fama a tu nombre por lo que veo. ¿No fuiste tú quien le hizo una zancadilla a un niñito de primero y le robó su golosina? ¿Y ahora te las tomas con niños de cuarto? Mala forma, ¿no crees, compañero? –Michael lo ojeó apreciativamente-. Aunque dudo que tu trasero gordo pueda ir tras algo más grande.

Pansy, Seamus y Draco rieron. Harry sólo deseaba desesperadamente que todo este evento acabara pronto. No necesitaba a nadie haciendo problemas por él.

- Ves a ese niño allí –dijo Michael, señalando a Draco-. Es un amigo de la familia. Cualquier amigo suyo también es amigo de la familia. Déjalos solos o tendrás que responder ante nosotros.

- Déjame ir. –Dudley jaló mientras trataba de soltarse-. No me importa tu amiguito rubio, pero no puedes mantenerme alejado de mi estúpido primito –dijo con desprecio.

Michael se volteó hacia Harry. Lo miró fijamente por un momento antes de empezar a mirar entre Harry y Dudley, deteniéndose en sus diferencias. Se fijaron también en cuán cerca estaba Draco de Harry, como para protegerlo. Le era obvio a Michael que Dudley aterrorizaba a su primo más pequeño. Le era igualmente obvio que a Draco Malfoy le importaba este niño desaliñado. Los Parkinson le debían la vida a los Malfoy, y si este niño era importante para Draco, era importante para Michael también-. Hey, niño, este gordo dice que tú eres su primo, ¿es verdad?

Harry tragó saliva y asintió.

Michael le parpadeó-. Qué mal. Bueno, dicen que siempre hay un fenómeno en la familia; lamento que tú tengas que ver al tuyo todos los días.

Harry casi rió mientras Dudley se volvía de un espectacular tono de púrpura ante la idea de que él era el fenómeno. La risa murió, sin embargo, cuando Dudley se sacudió, liberó y se arrojó hacia Harry.

Harry jadeó y cerró firmemente los ojos, esperando lo inevitable. Cuando nada sucedió, abrió un ojo y luego ambos ante la imagen ante él. Los pequeños Crabbe y Goyle ahora estaban parados frente a él –protegiéndolo. Draco estaba de pie, sus pequeñas manos hechas puños. Michael, y los Crabbe y Goyle grandes parecían listos para defender toda la clase de la Sra. Lopp y Pansy Parkinson tenía los brazos cruzados, con una expresión condescendiente en el rostro. Pero por lejos, lo mejor era ver a Dudley tratando de mantener el equilibrio, lloriqueando mientras la encargada del almuerzo lo tiraba por la oreja. Había entrado justo cuando Dudley se había arrojado a Harry y lo había tomado inmediatamente por "atacar" alumnos. Harry sabía que tendría que pagar por ello después –en privado, detrás de puertas cerradas- pero no cambiaría ese momento por nada.

Michael Parkinson detuvo a la encargada y le explicó deprisa que Dudley era el primo de Harry y que le había estado enseñando a Harry algunos movimientos de defensa.

Harry estaba casi más allá de sí mismo. ¿Era todo una treta elaborada? ¿Era ahora cuando todos se volvían contra él en masa?

Michael le sonrió a la encargada del comedor, esperando a que se alejara. Al minuto que abandonó la habitación, le hizo un gesto a los Crabbe y Goyla mayores, antes de voltearse y volverle a guiñar a Harry.

Harry estaba absolutamente desconcertado.

Crabbe y Goyle tomaron a Dudley, doblándole dolorosamente los brazos detrás de él. Michael se inclinó hacia él, como para susurrarle, pero se aseguró de que todos en la clase de la Sra. Lopp lo escucharan-. Yo diría que me debes un favor, Dursley –soltó.

Dudley lloriqueó y balbuceó y asintió con la cabeza. Parecía estar convulsionándose.

Michael sonrió fieramente-. Bien, entonces, esto es lo que pasa, Dursley. Las noticias viajan rápido. ¿Ese niño de primero con el que te metiste? Su hermano estaba en noveno; yo lo conozco. Bien. Además, mi familia es bastante cercana a la directora. No será bueno para ti, Dursley, si la persona equivocada se entera de qué tramas, ¿sí?

Dudley chilló y volvió a asentir.

Harry estaba absolutamente hipnotizado por lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Por aquí, mantenemos nuestras bocas cerradas. Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti, harás lo mismo.

Dudley se puso púrpura e hizo pequeños sonidos de asfixia, su instinto de auto-preservación en guerra con su deseo de ver a Harry castigado. Ante los gruñidos de los Crabbe y Goyle mayores y, graciosamente, el crujido de los nudillos de los Crabbe y Goyle menores, la cabeza de Dudley subió y bajó en asentimiento.

- Bien –dijo Michael-. Suéltenlo.

Crabbe y Goyle lo hicieron, pero con un buen giro de la muñeca para que Dudley cayera encima de su culo gordo. Todos empezaron a reír mientras Dudley trataba de levantarse y salir corriendo de la habitación. Dudley Dursley había cavado su tumba.

- ¿Estás bien, niño? –le preguntó Michael a Harry.

Harry asintió-. Gracias –dijo.

Michael sonrió y despeinó el pelo de Harry-. No hay problema. Es lo que hacen los niños grandes. Bueno, lo que se supone que hagan. Escucha, si ustedes, cualquiera de ustedes, tiene problemas con ese niño, vengan directo a mí. ¿Entendido?

Michael recibió un agudo coro de "sís" y una ola de cabezas asintiendo en respuesta.

- Bien –dijo Michael antes de darle un apretón al hombro de su hermana, alborotando el pelo de Draco y yéndose con sus dos amigos.

Draco se volteó hacia Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa-. ¡Eso fue casi tan divertido como cuando Dudley se fue corriendo, gritando como una niñita al ver la serpiente!

Todos rieron ante eso –incluso Harry. Su pequeño emparedado, manzana y leche no se veían tan mal después de todo.

_Continuará..._

¿A que Harry es monísimo? T.T La pena que me da...

Perdón por no responder reviews esta vez, ¡estoy agotada! Recuerden que cuantos más dejen, más me esforzaré por actualizar lo más pronto posible ;D! Son terriblemente apreciados!

Por cierto, sólo tenía gripa. No estoy muriendo. Creo xDU

¡Dejen review y denle vida a este fic! ;D ¡Nuevo personaje relevante en el siguiente capítulo! (Muchos sabrán quién~)


	5. Conociendo al Padrino

**El Chico de Draco**

**Por Empathic Siren**

**Capítulo 5: Conociendo al Padrino**

El año escolar pasó rápidamente. En una muestra poco característica de discreción, Dudley mantuvo su palabra y no dijo nada a sus padres acerca de lo que había sucedido el primer día de escuela. Dudley incluso dejaba a Harry solo en mayor parte –en casa y en la escuela. Draco y la Sra. Malfoy pasaron Navidad con familiares, así que Harry y Draco no se vieron por casi dos semanas. Las fiestas de Navidad siempre eran un momento estresante en la casa Dursley y Harry usualmente pasaba más tiempo en su habitación que no. Esta vez no fue excepción.

El trimestre de primavera en la escuela Bennington-Bright estaba progresando tan bien como lo había hecho del de otoño. Draco y Harry eran inseparables y los amigos de Draco lo trataban como si fuera una extensión de Draco. Nadie intentaba hacerse amigo de Harry fuera del espectro de la amistad de Draco, lo que se debía en parte a la abrumadora timidez de Harry. Eso no significaba, por supuesto, que no hubiese tenido muchos maravillosos momentos de frivolidad y juegos. Él y Pansy Parkinson habían encontrado un amor mutuo por los libros de plantas de Harry. A Harry le encantaban por las plantas, a Pansy le encantaban por las flores –decía estar planeando ya el ramo de su boda. Harry creía que eso era increíblemente raro y se preguntaba si alguna vez entendería a las niñas. A Pansy le parecía raro que le gustaran las plantas sólo porque eran plantas. En sus palabras, "Pero, Harry, no hacen más que crecer", había dicho un día, exasperada. Harry había asentido en acuerdo y dicho que era exactamente por eso que le gustaban.

Si le parecía raro a otros chicos en su clase, no comentaban al respecto. Al igual que no comentaban sobre el hecho de que leía libros en el receso y a menudo faltaba a la escuela. De acuerdo a Draco, la Sra. Lopp le había dicho a la clase que no molestaran a Harry por faltar o jugar en el receso –que era un niñito "especial" que no podía jugar como los demás. Harry casi se había reído de eso. Sí, era especial –su familia le decía frecuentemente que era un pequeño fenómeno.

Y ahora, el tradicional descanso de Pascua se acercaba. Los Dursley habían decidido llevar a Dudley al mar como premio por pasar sus clases. Ninguna mención se había hecho de las notas casi perfectas de Harry. A Harry no le importaba ir al mar. Iba a pasar la semana con Draco. No podía esperar.

Dos días antes de que los Dursley estuvieran prontos para irse, Harry empezó a estornudar y sorberse la nariz. La Tía Petunia lo tomó y lo sacudió extra fuerte al primer resuello, diciéndole que se detuviera inmediatamente.

- No permitiré que nos arruines nuestras vacaciones, pequeña bestia salvaje –había dicho mientras lo sacudía, causando que su cabeza se golpeara contra la pared tras él.

Él asintió, retuvo un estornudo, y corrió a su cuarto, cerrando la puerta y cayendo encima de su pequeño catre para una larga siesta.

La mañana que los Dursley partieron a su viaje, Harry se despertó sintiéndose cansado y caliente. Sus resuellos no habían mejorado y le dolía la cabeza.

- Arriba. ARRIBA, niño –soltó Tía Petunia mientras golpeaba sus flacos nudillos contra la puerta del cuarto de Harry.

Harry gimió y se obligó a salir de la cama, se vistió cuidadosamente y terminó de empacar su mochila. Bajó con dificultad la escalera y encontró a los Dursley esperándolo, mirándolo con desprecio.

- Mami, me quiero ir, ¡ahora! –gruñó Dudley, molesto por no estar ya camino al mar.

- Pronto, Diddums, pronto. Sólo tengo que llevar al niño hasta lo de los Malfoy y entonces nos iremos. Quizás Papi pueda comprarte un helado de limón antes de irnos –tranquilizó Petunia, mientras miraba a Harry con ojos acusadores.

- Pero no quiero helado de limón. ¡Quiero una bomba de chocolate! –lloriqueó Dudley.

- Bien, bien. Vamos, Dudders. Te compraremos tu chocolate y regresaremos a por tu madre –dijo Vernon, guiando a Dudley al auto y gruñéndole a Harry por angustiar tanto a su hijo.

Harry suspiró y continuó bajando las escaleras. Tan pronto como hubo llegado al piso, Petunia lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró a velocidad suicida-. Cuidado con tus modales, niño –dijo en un bajo gruñido-. ¿Todavía te estás sorbiendo la nariz?

- Sí, señora –dijo Harry con la nariz tapada.

Petunia suspiró-. Siempre tienes que ser tan difícil –soltó. Su mano huesuda se afianzó más alrededor del brazo de Harry mientras lo arrastraba por los escalones de la casa de Draco. Llamó a la puerta con impaciencia, mordiéndose el labio y mirando furtivamente a Harry con sus ojos redondos y brillantes.

Momentos después la puerta se abrió de golpe y Harry casi cayó hacia atrás. Jadeó. En lugar de la Sra. Malfoy o Draco, había un hombre alto, de aspecto aterrador, todo vestido de negro, en la puerta. Fruncía el ceño. Ante el jadeo de sorpresa de Harry, una ceja aristocrática se arqueó en desdén mientras sus brazos se cruzaban elegantemente-. ¿Puedo ayudarlos? –preguntó, arrastrando las palabras con aburrimiento.

Petunia, similarmente afectada por la actitud ruda e imponente del hombre, se tomó un momento para encontrar su voz-. Sí, lo siento. Soy Petunia Dursley y este es mi sobrino, Harry Potter. Iba a quedarse aquí una semana. ¿No hay ningún problema, espero? –preguntó, con desesperación clara en su voz. Petunia se negaba a llevar a Harry a una vacación familiar.

El hombre la miró fijamente con sus negros ojos de escarabajo, antes de bajar su mirada a Harry. Cuando Harry resolló y se limpió la nariz con el reverso de la mano sin pensarlo, el rostro del hombre se contrajo en disgusto, causando que Petunia tomara rudamente a Harry y lo regañara por un comportamiento tan grosero.

- Soy Severus Snape, el padrino de Draco –dijo el hombre, cortando la diatriba de Petunia-. Narcissa mencionó que otro niño se quedaría con Draco durante las vacaciones. Desafortunadamente, la llamaron por un par de días por asuntos familiares. Yo cuidaré a los niños durante ese tiempo.

Harry tragó saliva temerosamente mientras Petunia casi se desmayaba de gratitud-. Es un placer conocerlo, señor –dijo-. Tendrá que disculpar a Harry. Es un niño mal educado. Es usted amable en aceptarlo.

La ceja de Severus volvió a arquearse-. ¿En efecto, Madame? ¿Mal educado, usted dice? Vaya, ¿qué podría decir eso de usted? –dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

Petunia parpadeó mientras luchaba por determinar si acababa de ser insultada.

Harry se sorbió de nuevo la nariz, sin atreverse a levantar su mano como lo había hecho antes.

- El niño está resollando. ¿Por qué está resollando? –preguntó Severus con aspereza.

Petunia le disparó otra mirada oscura a Harry-. Alergias –soltó, desafiando a Harry a contradecirla.

- Ya veo –dijo Severus-. Bueno, entra, niño. Draco sin duda está volviéndose loco preguntándose dónde estás.

- Gracias, señor –murmuró Harry mientras pasaba alrededor de Severus y subía corriendo las escaleras camino al cuarto de Draco.

- ¡Harry! –gritó Draco, poniéndose de pie. Estaba mirando una película, notó Harry. Sentarse y mirar una película, acurrucado con una manta, sonaba a una gran idea para Harry.

- ¿Cuál es la película? –preguntó Harry, sorbiéndose una vez más la nariz.

- ¿Huh? Ah, Aladdin –dijo, tomando la mano de Harry-. ¡Vamos! ¡Hace años que no jugamos afuera!

Harry se resistió y retiró su mano-. No es verdad –dijo un poco bruscamente-. Construimos un fuerte la semana pasada.

Draco se volteó, con la boca abierta en sorpresa. Harry nunca lo contradecía-. La semana pasada fue hace años –dijo, pensando que Harry simplemente lo había malentendido.

- E-Esperaba que pudiéramos ver la película –dijo Harry, haciendo un gesto vago hacia la imagen congelada del genio azul en la tele-. Siempre he querido ver, er, Aladdin.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y bufó-. Podemos hacer eso después. ¡Anda! –ordenó, tomando la mano de Harry y arrastrándolo por la escalera.

Harry sorbió y, como siempre, aceptó lo que Draco quería hacer. Llegaron a la cocina antes de que la amenazadora y oscura voz de Severus los detuviera en sus pasos.

- ¿A dónde creen que van? –preguntó.

Draco se detuvo a medio andar y se volteó, girando a Harry con él.

Severus se sentó a la mesa de la cocina. Tenía varios libros abiertos al igual que una pequeña libreta en la que había estado haciendo notas. Harry creyó ver el contorno de una hoja en una de las notas. Dio un paso delante para ver mejor.

Draco, por otro lado, soltó suspiro cansino-. Vamos afuera, Tío Severus. A jugar.

- ¿Dónde están sus chaquetas? Me pareció estar fresco afuera. No estaré atendiendo niñitos enfermos que fueron demasiado tontos como para usar un atuendo adecuado.

- Vale, vale –dijo Draco, revisando el guardarropa, buscando su chaqueta.

Harry no se fijó, su curiosidad llevándolo a averiguar porqué el Sr. Snape estaría dibujando hojas.

- Tú, niño, ¿dónde está tu chaqueta? –soltó Severus, un poco nervioso por el curioso niño desalineado frente a él. Cuando Harry no dio indicación de haberlo escuchado, Severus suspiró en exasperación y se inclinó para tocar el hombro de Harry. Con un toque gentil, le preguntó de nuevo a Harry sobre su chaqueta.

Asustado por el toque, Harry retrocedió a tropezones-. Lo siento, señor –dijo, levantando la voz hacia el final, haciendo claro que no había oído lo que fuera que Severus había dicho.

La mirada de Severus se estrechó-. ¿Qué te pasa, niño bobo? Asustadizo como un conejo salvaje, eres. Y, por última vez, ¿dónde está tu chaqueta? No me simpatiza que niñitos desaliñados me ignoren.

Harry se sorbió la nariz. Levantó la mano para limpiarse la nariz y se detuvo a mitad de camino al ver la mirada relampagueante de Severus. Rápidamente dejó caer su mano y siguió resollando antes de que Severus suspirara de nuevo en exasperación, se parara abruptamente y le alcanzara un pañuelo a Harry.

- Perdón, señor –murmuró Harry alrededor del pañuelo mientras se sonaba la nariz.

- ¿Y bien? –dijo Severus, parado frente a Harry, con los brazos cruzados, esperando una respuesta.

Harry se quedó allí, pensando rápidamente. Su boca se abrió y se cerró un par de veces.

- Tu chaqueta. ¿Dónde está tu chaqueta? –siseó Severus a través de dientes apretados.

- ¡Ah! Lo siento, señor –dijo Harry por tercera vez-. Yo, er, eso es, no tengo... no traje una. Y, no tengo… no tengo llave de la casa de los Dursley… quiero decir, mi casa.

Severus miró fijamente a Harry por un largo momento-. Draco –tronó, causando que Harry jadeara y diera otro paso hacia atrás.

Segundos después, Draco entró a la cocina, usando una chaqueta coqueta que le quedaba perfectamente-. Sí, Tío Severus –dijo con ligereza que le hubiese costado a Harry una fuerte palmada en la cabeza si le hubiese hablado de tal forma a su tío.

- Tu amigo ha olvidado su chaqueta. Imagino que tú tienes una lo bastante pequeña para él. Ve y búscala. Ninguno de ustedes saldrá sin usar una chaqueta, ¿está claro?

Draco miró curiosamente a Harry-. Umm, claro. Iré a ver qué hay en mi ropero.

Draco subió pesadamente las escaleras, mientras Severus regresaba a sus libros, sin prestarle más atención a Harry. Minutos pasaron y Harry estaba aún parado mientras Severus leía. Harry quería saber desesperadamente qué estaba leyendo Severus. Su curiosidad se apoderó de él cuando vio a Severus dibujar una nueva hoja.

- Señor –dijo, dando un par de pasos tentativos hacia delante.

Severus levantó la mirada, esperando a que Harry continuara hablando. Cuando Harry no dijo nada más, Severus cerró los ojos y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz-. Si tienes algo que preguntar, hazlo.

Harry asintió y se acercó, lamiéndose los labios nerviosamente-. Sólo me estaba preguntando, señor. ¿Por qué está dibujando una hoja?

Severus miró fijamente a Harry con mirada calculadora. En un movimiento abrupto (que, Harry estaba empezando a creer, eran los únicos tipos de movimiento que Severus Snape hacía), giró el dibujo hacia Harry-. ¿Qué parece para ti?

Harry se acercó y estudió la imagen. Parecía una hoja que había visto antes. En sus libros de imágenes en la escuela-. Pa-Parece una hoja de arce. Señor –agregó a toda prisa.

- Sí, sí. Una hoja de arce. Puntos para ti –se burló Severus-. ¿Pero qué tipo de arce? –preguntó. Su expresión era condescendiente. Si sus estudiantes no lo sabían, tampoco lo sabría Harry. Esa falla, por supuesto, le permitiría a Severus burlarse de él y darle un poco de paz y quietud.

Harry vaciló y le dio una mirada cansina a Severus antes de contestar-. Parece, uh, parece un arce americano, señor –susurró.

Severus tomó el dibujo de un manotazo y lo acercó a su rostro antes de parpadear y mirar a Harry, su rostro plasmado de incredulidad-. ¿Cómo supiste eso? –soltó, ojeando sus libros abiertos, preguntándose si la respuesta estaba en alguna de las páginas.

Harry dio un paso hacia atrás-. No me dejan jugar en el receso. Me-Me gustan las plantas. Tengo un libro especial con muchas imágenes de plantas. Simplemente recuerdo ver esa. Eso es todo.

Severus examinó al niño frente a él con más interés. Lo diseccionó como haría con uno de sus árboles. Quizás este era uno de los pocos niños que no eran cretinos sosos, sin valor-. ¿Qué sabes de plantas, niño? Y, ¿por qué no te dejan jugar en el receso?

- Tra-Trabajo en el jardín, en casa, quiero decir. Soy responsable de cuidar las plantas. Y el receso, yo, uh, me enfermo mucho y…. me enfermo mucho –dijo, inseguro de cómo responder las preguntas del extraño hombre.

Draco apareció entonces, salvando a Harry de más interrogación-. Toma. Esta debe quedarte bien –dijo poniendo una chaqueta en las manos de Harry-. Saldremos ahora, Tío Severus.

- Tengan cuidado –dijo Severus, mirando a Harry-. Nada de juegos rudos ni correr.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco y jaló la mano de Harry, llevándolo afuera.

Por cuarta vez en las pasadas tres horas, Severus estaba mirando a través de la puerta trasera, observando a su ahijado y a su amiguito, Harry, jugar. Estaban jugando algún tipo de juego que involucraba patear una pelota de un lado a otro. Severus no le veía utilidad, pero él se sentía así acerca de la mayoría de los juegos. El niño, Harry, se veía flojo en opinión de Severus. Respiraba pesadamente, su rostro estaba sonrojado y parecía mucho menos entusiasmado que Draco en este juego.

- ¡Vamos, Harry! Ni siquiera lo estás intentando –lamentó Draco mientras la pelota pasaba por el lento pie de Harry de nuevo.

Una mirada contrariada se instaló en el rostro de Harry y él abrió la boca para decir algo mordaz, de eso Severus estaba seguro. Decidiendo que no quería luchar con niños en guerra, Severus decidió que era hora de un descanso.

- Guarda esa ridícula pelota –le murmuró a Draco mientras salía al patio y pretendía estar fascinado por los cardos de Narcissa.

Draco hizo un ruido de frustración, pero trotó tras la pelota de todas formas.

- Ven aquí, chico –le dijo Severus a Harry mientras observaba a Draco entretenerse jugando solo. Severus había sido serio sobre lo que había dicho antes. No tenía intención de jugar a ser enfermera de niños enfermizos –especialmente aquellos que no conocía. No, acabaría con este sobreesfuerzo y hablaría con el niño.

Harry se sorbió la nariz y se quitó el cabello sudado de la frente. Sus pasos eran lentos mientras se hacía camino hacia Severus. Se detuvo a cierta distancia.

Severus se hincó y sacó una pequeña navaja de bolsillo. Cortó varios cardos e hizo un espectáculo mirando fijamente cada uno de ellos, como si tratara de averiguar sus secretos. Sintió a Harry acercarse, aunque el ruido de su respiración hubiese sido suficiente para avisar a los sabuesos al final de la calle. Después de un largo momento, Harry habló.

- Eso es un cardo, señor –murmuró Harry, inseguro de qué más decir.

Severus resistió el abrumador impulso de poner los ojos en blanco y soltarle al chico que sabía muy bien que tenía un cardo en sus manos. Había querido que el niño hablara primero, después de todo. Así que, en cambio, ojeó al niño y dijo-. Cirsium lecontei.

- ¿Qué? –dijo Harry, acercándose.

- Cirsium lecontei es el nombre correcto de este cardo particular.

- Ah –dijo Harry, inseguro de qué exactamente acababa de decir el Sr. Snape-. Cirs—cirs-u-mum la-cor-te –tartamudeó, tratando de copiar las palabras que el Sr. Snape había usado.

- ¡No, no, no! Cir-si-um le-con-tei –pronunció de nuevo para Harry.

- Cir-si-um le-cort, perdón, le-con-tei –murmuró Harry, mirando paralizado el cardo.

- Mejor –dijo Severus, sentándose en el pasto y haciéndole un gesto a Harry para que hiciera lo mismo.

Harry se volvió a sorber la nariz y se sorprendió cuando un pañuelo se le fue arrojado-. Gracias, señor.

- ¿Cómo puedes ocuparte de las plantas con estas horribles alergias tuyas, niño?

Esta era la tercera vez que Harry había oído la palabra "alergia", y todavía no estaba seguro de qué significaba. Se encogió de hombros y buscó redireccionar la atención del Sr. Snape-. ¿Por qué no llamarlo simplemente cardo, señor? ¿Por qué las palabras graciosas?

- ¿Palabras graciosas? ¿Palabras graciosas? –repitió Severus, aterrado-. Ésas no son palabras graciosas, niño, estaba hablando en latín. –Severus miró duramente a Harry, causando que Harry se encogiera-. ¿Qué te están enseñando en la escuela? –murmuró.

Harry tragó saliva y asintió, vaciló, negó con la cabeza, y luego adoptó la desesperada expresión de confusión que sólo el Sr. Snape podía causar.

Severus arrojó uno de los tallos de cardo en la mano de Harry-. Hay muchos, muchos tipos de cardo. El latín, o las "palabras graciosas" como tú tan irrespetuosamente las llamaste, logran el nombre botánico de este cardo en particular.

Harry dejó caer la cabeza a un lado y dejó que su pequeña boca cayera abierta. No tenía idea de qué estaba hablando el Sr. Snape.

Severus suspiró y jaló de su cabello en irritación-. Dime, niño, ¿cómo diferenciarías este cardo de otro?

- ¡Ah! Eso es fácil –dijo Harry-. Este es un cardo rosa. He visto púrpuras y blancos y…

- ¡Precisamente! –dijo Severus triunfantemente.

- ¿Huh? –preguntó Harry.

- Sabes que este cardo es diferente de los otros tipos de cardo, ¿correcto?

Harry asintió.

- No podemos ir por ahí diciéndole a todo cardo, cardo. Tenemos que ser capaces de diferenciarlos. Los nombres botánicos nos permiten hacer eso.

Harry asintió de nuevo y miró fijamente su cardo-. ¿Por qué no llamarlo simplemente cardo rosa, entonces?

Los labios de Severus se transformaron en una línea firme, incompasiva-. Porque no –dijo a través de dientes apretados, empezando a cambiar su opinión acerca de la inteligencia del niño.

Harry lo pensó un minuto. Tenía sentido, pensó. Le gustaba que las plantas tuvieran nombres especiales. Nombres especiales secretos-. Está bien –dijo, aceptando la respuesta de Severus-. ¿Cómo se llama ese, entonces? –dijo, señalando el seto de alheña que separaba el patio de los Dursley del de Draco.

Severus se volteó y miró fijamente la alheña japonesa. Quizá había esperanza para el chico después de todo-. Ligustrum japonicum –dijo con un ligero floreo.

Harry rió entre dientes. Estas palabras eran más divertidas que el pitosporo variegado-. Ligus-ligustrum ja-pon-i-cum –dijo, exagerando cada sílaba.

- Pasable –dijo Severus.

Draco empezaba a acercarse. Estaba frunciendo el sueño, notó Severus, luciendo como si Severus le hubiese alejado su juguete favorito. Y, de alguna forma, Severus lo había hecho. Si había que creer en Narcissa, de todos modos-. Si quieres, puedo mostrarte otras cosas después, pero creo que Draco quiere seguir jugando.

Harry resplandeció-. Eso me gustaría, señor –dijo con una voz suave y respetuosa.

Severus casi sonrió, pero se detuvo justo a tiempo.

_Continuará…_

Yay! Severus! :D

Estoy en _medio_ de mi querida clase de programación corrigiendo y publicando esto. Me encantaría que mi profesora me descubriera sólo para poder cronometrar qué tan rápido me mata :D

Como sea, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Y disculpen de nuevo la demora, pero cómo verán… sí, el tiempo escasea lo bastante como para traducir en clase xPU

Así que sean buenos y dejen reviews :D ¡Que han bajado mucho! _ ¿Por qué responden mejor a insultos y amenazas que a un simple _por favor_?

Gracias a todas las lindas personas que dejan reviews a menudo ;D!

¡Y paciencia, que ya falta menos para que los niños crezcan!


	6. Semper Ubi Sub Ubi

**El Chico de Draco**

**Por Empathic Siren**

**Capítulo 6: Semper Ubi Sub Ubi**

Severus miró fijamente a sus dos cargas durante el desayuno a la mañana siguiente. Estaba lloviendo, lo que significaba que no habría juegos al aire libre para los niños y, como consecuencia, nada de trabajo para Severus. Su mirada se deslizaba hacia el reloj de vez en cuando –faltaban pocas horas para que Narcissa regresara. Gracias a Dios. Severus nunca se había alegrado tanto de ser soltero. Oh, amaba a su ahijado como si fuera su hijo y el amiguito de Draco no era tan irritante como había imaginado. Pero Severus conocía por experiencia la cantidad de problemas que podían crear un par de niños traviesos. Que el señor los ayudara a todos el día que Draco Malfoy decidiera causar problemas de verdad.

Por ahora, sin embargo, Severus sólo quería sobrevivir al desayuno. Los golpes de la vajilla y la charla incesante de Draco acerca de los malditos gatos de alguna mujer lo tenían al borde de la locura. Se pasaba gruñendo y arrugando las páginas del periódico en un intento de hacer que Draco se detuviera. Pero hasta ahora, Draco no había captado la indirecta.

Peor aún era el amiguito enfermo. Mientras Draco charlaba y charlaba y charlaba, Harry no decía nada. Asentía cada algunos minutos y hacía un pequeño sonido de "hmm" en el punto adecuado de las historias de Draco mientras resollaba, mantenía la cabeza gacha y empujaba sus huevos por el plato. Harry le daba diminutos mordiscos a su tostada, contrayendo la cara mientras tragaba. Severus estaba convencido de que Harry no tenía ninguna alergia. El chico estaba enfermo.

- Tu madre llegará a casa para el almuerzo, Draco. Sugiero que todos pasemos la mañana leyendo.

Harry levantó la mirada ante esto, aliviado.

Draco, sin embargo, retorció su pequeño rostro en disgusto-. ¿Leer? ¿Leer? ¿Por qué haríamos eso? Eso es aburrido –declaró Draco-. Haznos una tienda, Tío Severus.

- No –dijo Severus mientras arrugaba su periódico y golpeaba las páginas en irritación, de nuevo.

- No queremos leer –dijo Draco en exasperación-. Dile, Harry. Dile que queremos una tienda con luces de hada y almohadones blanditos.

Harry miró de un sitio a otro entre Draco y Severus, con ojos muy abiertos y nervioso.

- ¿Y bien? Dile –demandó Draco de nuevo.

- Yo-yo –empezó Harry-. Preferiría leer –murmuró.

Fue el turno de Draco de parecer impresionado-. ¿Qué?

Harry resolló y se quitó el pelo del rostro. Severus notó que la piel de Harry estaba ruborizada y cubierta de ligera transpiración.

- Dije que preferiría leer. Estoy cansado, Draco –explicó Harry.

- ¿Cansado? Acabamos de levantarnos.

- Ya sé –soltó Harry, causando que Draco se encogiera en sorpresa-. No me siento bie… Estoy cansado, Draco. Además, me gustaría ver los libros de plantas del Sr. Snape –dijo Harry, su tímida mirada disparándose a Severus en busca de confirmación de que eso fuera aceptable.

Severus inclinó ligeramente la cabeza ante el pedido de Harry-. Eso suena maravilloso. Draco, ¿por qué no armamos tú y yo un rompecabezas? –La separación en este punto era vital en lo que concernía a Severus. Evitar que los gérmenes se dispersaran. Evitar que los niños se pelearan. Evitar que los niños hicieran travesuras. Evitar que Severus perdiera el juicio.

Draco se debatía consigo mismo. Estaba molesto porque Harry quería leer en lugar de jugar con él. Pero le gustaban los rompecabezas y el Tío Severus siempre le dejaba armar el borde solo-. Está bien –dijo, con tanta renuencia como podía lograr, dándole una mirada sucia a Harry.

- Ve a buscar en rompecabezas, Draco. Tu amigo puede ayudarme con los platos –dijo Severus, viendo la tormenta formándose en la alegre cocina.

Draco se fue y Harry empezó a juntar los platos, sólo para ser detenido por la mano de Severus encima de la suya.

- Quédate sentado, niño. Te ves como si fueras a caerte en cualquier momento.

- Perdón, señor –dijo Harry.

Severus bufó-. Bueno, no creo que fuera tu intención enfermarte. Aunque, debo decir, es terriblemente descortés llegar a la casa de alguien, cogiéndolo desprevenido con tus mocos y estornudos.

Harry levantó la vista, sorprendido de que Severus supiera que no se estaba sintiendo bien-. No estoy enfermo –tartamudeó. No obstante, el resuello que prosiguió esa frase la contradecía.

Severus cruzó los brazos y arqueó una de sus cejas en una pose que Harry estaba empezando a conocer bastante bien.

Intimidado, Harry bajó la mirada-. Lo siento, señor –murmuró, esta vez seguido de una tos. No levantó la vista cuando sintió el exasperado suspiro del Sr. Snape.

Hubo silencio por varios minutos y Harry se quedó allí tenso, preguntándose qué pasaría. Este hombre le recordaba tanto a su tío, con sus movimientos abruptos, sus palabras rudas, su tamaño. Pero, al mismo tiempo, Harry creía que el Sr. Snape no se parecía en nada al Tío Vernon. Esa idea fue confirmada cuando sintió algo pequeño y frío tocarle boca. Sorprendido, retrocedió para alejarse.

- Tu temperatura, niño. Sólo estoy tratando de tomarte la temperatura. Ahora déjate de tonterías y abre la boca.

Desconcertado por esta muestra de preocupación, la boca de Harry cayó abierta por cuenta propia mientras Severus metía el termómetro.

- Espera el 'bip' –dijo antes de regresar a los platos.

Harry se sentó allí, esperando. Podía oír a Draco corriendo arriba, buscando su rompecabezas. La lluvia estaba cayendo en cortinas, notó Harry. El 'tic' del reloj de cocina pareció más fuerte de lo que debería. Era divertido lo que uno notaba cuando así lo quería.

El termómetro sonó. Severus lo retiró, bufó ante el resultado y empezó a revisar un pequeño gabinete. Unos minutos después regresó con dos pequeñas tabletas y un vaso de agua.

- Aspirina para niños –dijo-. Mastica, traga, bebe.

Harry asintió e hizo lo que le habían dicho, terminando justo cuando Draco bajaba corriendo las escaleras, rompecabezas en mano.

- ¿Dónde lo armamos, Tío Severus? –dijo Draco.

- Aquí en la mesa de la cocina, creo. Empieza a separar las piezas de los bordes de las otras, Draco, mientras llevo a Harry arriba y le presto un libro.

Draco asintió y volcó las piezas en la mesa, murmurando para sí mismo mientras empezaba a organizarlas.

Harry tuvo la clara impresión de que estaba siendo ignorado. No le importaba mucho. De hecho, él mismo estaba un poco molesto con Draco. ¿Por qué no podía Draco entender que Harry no siempre tenía ganas de hacer lo que él quería? ¿Por qué no podía Harry tener sus propios intereses? ¿Por qué no podía su amigo ver que se sentía mal, especialmente cuando el Sr. Snape podía?

- Ven, Harry –dijo Severus mientras hacía su camino fuera de la cocina y empezaba a subir las escaleras. Harry lo siguió hasta la habitación de invitados.

- Acuéstate aquí –dirigió Severus, señalando la cama.

Harry vaciló un segundo antes de subirse y sentarse tensamente en el medio.

- Dije que te acuestes –ladró Severus mientras continuaba buscando algo.

Harrya asintió y trató torpemente de ponerse más cómodo.

- Ten –dijo Severus, poniendo un grueso libro bajo la nariz de Harry-. Puedes quedártelo. Tengo varias copias. Si realmente estás interesado en el cuidado de plantas, puede que halles esto interesante.

Harry no podía creerlo. Pasó los dedos por la cubierta del libro y trazó las letras con reverencia.- Gracias –murmuró, asombrado de que alguien le diera semejante premio, semejante regalo.

Severus hizo a un lado su gratitud-. La editorial me los da gratis. Aunque sospecho que esta edición particular sería difícil de encontrar de otra forma.

Harry intentó descifrar las palabras-. Par-par-di-si… par-a-di-si –balbuceó.

- Paradisi in sole –dijo Severus con un floreo-. Más de esas palabras graciosas para ti.

- ¿Tío Severus? –dijo Draco desde la puerta, observando los eventos de la habitación con ojos extrañamente brillosos.

- Ah, Draco. Dime, ¿tu escuela enseña latín? ¿No es una clase requerida para los de cuarto año?

- No, por supuesto que no –dijo con una risita.

- Sí, claro que no. ¿Por qué enseñar algo útil? –murmuró Severus bajo su aliento.

- ¿Le estás enseñando latín a Harry? –preguntó Draco, entrando a la habitación y dejándose caer en la cama al lado de Harry.

- Estoy tratando de explicar el título de este libro.

Draco arrebató el libro de las manos de Harry, lo que sólo consiguió molestar mucho, mucho a Harry.

- Paradisi in sole –dijo Draco, pronunciación perfecta-. ¿Parque en… sol? –preguntó Draco.

- Muy bien, Draco, sí.

Harry se estaba enfadando más y más a cada momento. Ese era su libro. Su lección. Su lenguaje secreto. Le arrebató el libro a Draco y miró las palabras de la cubierta, obligándolas a tener sentido-. Par-a-di-si in sol-e –murmuró, tratando de hacer que su pronunciación sonara tan bien como la de Draco.

- Muy bien, Harry –dijo Severus, tratando de evadir el venidero conflicto entre los dos. Por lo que Narcissa le había contado, Harry era sujeto pasivo aquí, haciendo lo que fuera que Draco quisiera, cuando Draco quisiera. Severus sospechaba que Harry estaba cansado de ser un juguete; una de las pertenencias de Draco. Y no sentirse bien no ayudaba a su disposición. Así que Severus trató de distraerlos-. Es un juego de palabras, Harry –dijo con la voz más amable que podía lograr. El niño era inteligente y rápido, pero de otro mundo. Inculto.

Harry inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado pensando antes de bajar la mirada hacia la cubierta del libro. Sus ojos cayeron en el autor del libro—John Parkenson. Levantó la mirada, entendimiento claro en sus ojos-. ¿Parkenson escribió un libro llamado "Parque-en-sol?"

Los labios de Severus se torcieron en una pequeña sonrisa-. Sí. Muy listo, Harry.

- ¡Sí, Harry! –concordó Draco, distraído de su celosía por el momento-. ¡Es como _semper ubi sub ubi_!

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Harry.

- _Sember ubi sub ubi _–repitió Draco-. Me lo enseñó el Tío Severus. Le gustan los juegos de palabras en latín, ¿no es así, Tío Severus? –Sin esperar la respuesta de Severus, Draco continuó-. Significa 'usa siempre ropa interior'. Bueno, más o menos. –Draco rió entre dientes, como sólo lo haría un niño ante tal obvio humor-. ¿Lo entiendes? Semper significa siempre, "always" en inglés; ubi significa donde, "where", y sub significa debajo, o sea "under". Semper ubi sub ubi. _Always wear underwear! _(1)

Harry sí lo entendía pero no pudo evitar un ligero rubor al escuchar algo que consideraba tan atrevido. Tampoco pudo evitar un torrente de pequeñas risitas de niño que también escaparon. Pronto, ambos niños cantaban "semper ubi sub ubi" y "always wear underwear", hallándolo más y más gracioso cada vez que lo cantaban.

Severus se sentó, divertido por sus hábitos, y esperó que lo que fuera que estaba sucediendo entre los dos niños hubiera pasado. Harry bostezó y Severus tomó eso como su indicación-. Draco, creo que tenemos un rompecabezas que armar.

- Está bien –dijo con renuencia-. Ven a armarlo con nosotros, Harry.

Harry se mordió el labio-. Realmente me gustaría ver este libro.

Los ojos de Draco se volvieron tormentosos por un momento, antes de que resollara y dijera-. Bien, -saltando de la cama y corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Harry suspiró mientras Draco salía de la habitación-. Gracias, señor –dijo de nuevo, señalando el libro con un gesto.

- Ciertamente –dijo Severus mientras se volteaba para irse. En el último momento volvió a voltearse y abrió las puertas del ropero. Encontró un suave cobertor y lo puso al lado de Harry-. En caso de que tengas frío –dijo antes de salir de la habitación y dejar a Harry con su libro.

Draco estaba aburrido. Había armado los bordes del rompecabezas y estaba esperando que su padrino lo ayudara con la parte del medio. Pero su padrino había recibido una llamada y ahora estaba en el living gritándole a alguien en inglés e italiano. Por lo que Draco podía recolectar, alguien no había atendido bien las plantas de su padrino en el internado donde enseñaba.

Draco tamborileó con sus dedos en la mesa por algunos minutos antes de intentar de armar solo algunas de las partes del medio. Era inútil. Esta era la parte que dos personas hacían. Así era como funcionaba. Cuando la conversación de su padrino se hizo más acalorada, Draco se deslizó de su silla y subió a hurtadillas la escalera.

- ¿Harry?

Harry abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre. Le llevó un momento recordar dónde estaba. Estaba acostado en la cama de invitados de la casa de Draco con un suave cobertor cubriéndolo. Su nuevo libro estaba meciéndose en su brazo. Miró en derredor de la habitación y vio a Draco parado en la puerta-. ¿Draco? –graznó.

- ¿Por qué estás durmiendo?

- Estoy cansado –dijo Harry, deseando poder volver a dormir.

- Bueno, deja de estar cansado. El tío Severus está hablando con alguien y no tengo a nadie que arme el rompecabezas conmigo.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y? Y, tienes que bajar y ayudarme –soltó Draco.

- No, no tengo que –siseó Harry-. No quiero ayudarte a armar ese estúpido rompecabezas. Quiero leer mi nuevo libro y tomar una siesta.

- Bueno, ¡eso no es lo que yo quiero! –dijo Draco, levantando la voz.

- ¡Qué mal, Draco! No quiero y no tengo que hacerlo.

Sin que los chicos lo supieran, Severus había subido las escaleras ante el sonido de sus vocecitas enojadas. Por mucho que quisiera evitar esta confrontación, quizás era mejor que acabara, antes de que una consentidora Narcissa pudiera meterse. Tanto Draco como Harry tenían lecciones que aprender aquí, Severus reconoció.

Draco jadeó. Estaba tan enojado. Se quedó allí, esperando que Harry saliera de la cama y bajara a la cocina con él. Pero Harry no hizo eso. En cambio, regresó su atención a su nuevo libro, tratando de leer las palabras en latín. El hecho de que Harry eligiera el libro por encima de él, de que Harry eligiera a su padrino por encima de él, hacía que Draco hirviera de celos. Embistió en el cuarto e hizo caer el libro de las manos de Harry-. ¡Quiero armar el rompecabezas!

- ¡Entonces ve a armar el rompecabezas! –gritó Harry mientras alcanzaba su libro.

- No. Tú tienes que armarlo conmigo.

- No, Draco. ¡Dame mi libro!

- ¡NO!

- ¿Por qué haces esto? –gritó Harry mientras se desenredaba de sus mantas y se ponía de pie.

- Porque... porque... –dijo Draco, buscando una respuesta-. ¡Porque tú eres mi chico! ¡Mi león! ¡Mi Harry! ¡Tú haces lo que yo digo! –soltó.

La boca de Harry cayó abierta en shock-. No soy una cosa –siseó-. No te pertenezco –rugió-. No quiero armar tu estúpido rompecabezas y no lo haré. ¡No soy un juguetito que puedes hacer que haga lo que quiera! –bramó. Se suponía que Draco era su amigo, no como—bueno, no como su familia—dándole órdenes como si sus sentimientos no importaran.

Draco se paró allí, parpadeando, sin tener idea de qué decir. El libro cayó de sus manos y golpeó el suelo con un ruido sordo-. ¿Qué dijiste?

Harry jadeó y su mano voló a su boca. ¿Cómo pudo haber dicho tales cosas? No tenía permitido decir cosas así-. Yo-yo… -tartamudeó, tratando de decir que lo sentía. Pero las palabras estaban trancadas en su garganta, no dispuestas a salir. En cambio, corrió, pasando a Draco y casi chocando con Severus mientras salía de la habitación. Al ver a Serverus, Harry jadeó de nuevo, tartamudeo-. Yo-yo, -de nuevo, antes de alejarse de él y bajar torpemente las escaleras.

Severus trató de evitar que Harry huyera, pero el niño era demasiado rápido. Severus estaba casi orgulloso de la fortaleza y resistencia de Harry. Rebelarse ante Draco –que alguien se rebelara ante Draco—no pasaba muy a menudo.

- Draco –gruñó Severus.

Draco se dio la vuelta. Sus ojos se ensancharon al ver a su padrino.

- Siéntate –ordenó Severus-. Creo que es hora de que tengamos una pequeña charla.

Severus oyó los lloriqueos mucho antes de encontrar su fuente. Harry se había escondido casi una hora antes. Severus acababa de terminar su charla con Draco. Ahora Draco hacía sus propios lloriqueos.

Severus caminó por el sótano, acercándose a los resuellos. Ah, el escritorio. Harry estaba escondido debajo del escritorio. Severus suspiró y se frotó la nuca con una mano-. Karma, será mejor que tenga buen karma por esto –murmuró para sí mismo, mirando hacia arriba, antes de ponerse en cuclillas y moverse hacia delante. Era enormemente indecoroso, arrastrarse por un sucio piso de sótano, y Narcissa iba a oír al respecto por años. Se detuvo cuando pudo distinguir un pequeño cuerpo hecho un ovillo contra el escritorio.

- ¿Qué haces ahí abajo? Tentarás a la muerte.

Harry resolló de nuevo-. Lo siento, señor –murmuró.

Se veía tan pequeño, tan vulnerable, sentado allí como una bola en un espacio tan reducido. Harry resolló de nuevo. Severus le alcanzó otro pañuelo. Empezaba a gustarle el niño, por mucho que aborreciera admitir algo tan tonto y sentimental.

- Gracias –susurró Harry.

Severus dejó que unos momentos pasaran antes de hablar de nuevo-. Eso fue terriblemente descortés, te haré saber.

La cabeza de Harry cayó-. Lo-lo s…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, Severus empezó a hablar de nuevo-. Las reglas dicen que uno debe darle a su oponente la oportunidad de disculparse apropiadamente después de ser derrotado. Draco te debe una disculpa, chico. Fue descortés no dejar que te la diera.

La cabeza de Harry se levantó bruscamente-. ¿Qué?

- Sal de ahí abajo –dijo Severus-. No tendré conversaciones con niños enfermos escondidos debajo de viejos muebles polvorientos en sótanos fríos. Tu capacidad de melodrama supera la de Draco, lo que nunca me atreví a creer posible. No hay duda de porqué está tan enamorado de ti.

- ¿Qué? –dijo Harry, sin entender ni la mitad de lo que Severus acababa de decir.

- ¡Sal de ahí abajo en este instante!

Harry obedeció con dificultad. Abrió la boca para disculparse.

- Para. Cesa. Desiste. No más disculpas. Me estás dando una maldita jaqueca con todas estas disculpas.

Harry empezó a disculparse por eso también antes de detenerse a sí mismo.

- Ahora, Harry, sugiero que conduzcamos nuestros asuntos a otro lugar. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Harry asintió. Todavía no sabía exactamente de qué hablaba Severus, pero siempre parecía mucho más feliz cuando Harry asentía.

- Muy bien. Sígueme. Límpiate la cara –dijo mientras miraba el rostro rojo, hinchado del niño tras él.

Llegaron al living, donde un Draco con rostro igual de rojo e hinchado se paseaba y frotaba sus manos. Al ver a Severus y a Harry, Draco voló hacia Harry y lo arrastró hasta el sofá.

- Lo siento tanto, Harry. Lo siento. De verdad. Por favor no dejes de ser mi amigo. ¡Por favor! –suplicó.

Harry estaba más desconcertado que nunca en su vida. ¿No debería ser él el que dijera esas cosas?- Sí, está bien –dijo, mirando brevemente a Severus.

- Lo siento. Lo siento mucho, mucho. Yo sólo... Yo creí... ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas enfermo? –dijo Draco mientras se preocupaba por su amigo.

Harry negó con la cabeza-. No sé.

- ¡Te dije que jugaría contigo aunque estuvieras enfermo! Sólo porque esa vieja yegua cruel…

- Draco –reprendió Severus.

Draco rodó los ojos-. Quiero decir, sólo porque tu tía no me deje verte cuando estás enfermo no quiere decir que no quiera jugar contigo.

Harry asintió-. Lo sé. Es mejor que no vengas. No hace falta que te enfermes tú también.

- Aún así aquí estás, infectándonos a todos con tus estornudos –dijo Severus, la mirada aguda y asesina.

El corazón de Harry voló a su garganta. ¡No estaba siendo cuidadoso! La Tía Petunia siempre le decía que fuera cuidadoso-. Yo-yo… Yo no… Sólo quería…

- Sí, sí, sólo querías jugar con tu amigo. Pequeños cretinos egoístas, todos ustedes –dijo Severus.

Harry asintió. Con los años había descubierto que si se quedaba callado, la gente respondía sus propias preguntas ellos mismos. Y la respuesta generalmente era lo que ellos querían creer.

- No importa. Lo hecho, hecho está. Vuelve a subir. A la cama, bajo la manta. Ningún ruido, ninguna voz, ningún juego infantil –dijo Severus mientras se levantaba y se retiraba a la cocina y el rompecabezas a medio armar.

- Vamos, Harry –dijo Draco, empujándolo gentilmente hacia arriba-. ¿Quieres la radio? Me gusta la radio cuando no me siento bien. Puedo contarte otra historia del Sr. Culpepper si quieres.

Harry asintió, todavía atontado por los bizarros eventos del día.

_Continuará…_

Hmm… ¿perdón?

Creo que ya no hay perdón que valga, así que me los ahorro XD Y hago cortito el comentario porque ya estoy llegando tarde a clase por subir esto cuanto antes! El capítulo va dedicado a **Sayuri Hiro** por ser tan encantadoramente fiel a este fic y recordarme que tengo que actualizar por MSN : D Gracias, niña!

Si, dije _recordarme. _Mi memoria es… WHOA.

Ah, sí. _Obviamente_ la explicación de Semper Ubi Sub Ubi que dio Draco no está traducida literalmente. Es imposible mantenerle el 'chiste' a la traducción en español. Y perdonen si tiene un error o dos o treinta y tres. Traté de apresurarme para actualizar lo antes posible _**y**_hacer mi tarea.

Recuerden, cuántos más reviews dejen peor me sentiré si no actualizo en tanto tiempo! : D Como el capítulo anterior recibió pocos, miren lo que ha pasado! No, no es verdad, no soy tan cruel, pero claro que me esfuerzo más si más personas hacen clic en el botón. Aunque sea para mentarme la madre : D

Y apúrenme! Que falta menos y menos para que los mocosos crezcan de una vez!

**Review! **(joder se me hizo largo el comentario! *^corre^*)


	7. Manteniéndolo dentro de la familia

**El Chico de Draco**

**Por Empathic Siren**

**Capítulo 7: Manteniéndolo dentro de la familia.**

La noche hubo avanzado antes de que Narcissa regresara. Encontró un rompecabezas a medio armar en la mesa y a Severus dormitando en el sofá, rodeado de papeles, libros y diarios.

- Severus –susurró mientras sacudía su hombro.

Severus se despertó con un sobresalto. Levantó la vista hasta Narcissa antes de forcejear para incorporarse-. Ah, eres tú. Al fin llegas a casa, ¿no? –gruñó mientras se sentaba y se dejaba caer en el brazo del sofá.

- Lo siento tanto. Ya conoces a Bella. Todo es siempre tan emotivo con ella.

- Hmm –empezó Severus-, parece que tu hijo ha heredado tus rasgos estrafalarios.

- Oh, no. ¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó Narcissa mientras se sentaba en la pequeña butaca a la izquierda del sofá.

- Nada que probablemente no debiera haber sucedido hace seis meses. El amiguito de Draco, Harry, creo, al fin se hartó de ser tratado como un pequeño muñeco; se enfrentó a Draco. Puede ser sorprendentemente fiero.

Narcissa rió entre dientes-. Bien. A Draco le hacía falta eso. Me atrevería a decir que a Harry también. Me preocupaba lo pasivo que es. Me pregunto qué lo provocó finalmente.

- Probablemente fue la fiebre y los estruendosos estornudos que ha tenido durante los últimos dos días.

Narcissa se levantó de golpe-. ¿Está enfermo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste de inmediato? ¿Dónde está? ¿Petunia dejó instrucciones? ¿Medicamentos? ¿Información del doctor?

- ¿Cuál es el problema? Es un niñito con estornudos. No obstante, esa diablesa con cara de caballo trató de hacerlo pasar por alergias.

Narcissa le dio a Severus una mirada fulminante mientras hacía su camino hacia las escaleras-. Ahora al menos sé de dónde lo saca Draco.

Los labios de Severus se torcieron en una sonrisa sardónica-. No sé de qué hablas.

Narcissa rodó los ojos y miró la cima de las escaleras-. ¿Está con Draco?

Severus bufó mientras se paraba y seguía a Narcissa-. No. Cuarto de huéspedes. Cuarentena.

Narcissa entró al cuarto de huéspedes silenciosamente y encendió la pequeña lámpara de mesa. Harry estaba acurrucado en el centro de la cama, envuelto en mantas, con el peluche Leo el León de Draco afianzado por su brazo. Narcissa oía débiles sonidos musicales viniendo del rincón. Una manta oscura había sido colgada de las varas de la cortina como para ocultar la ventana. Trabajo de Draco, todo aquello, Narcissa estaba segura. Sin embargo, lo de la ventana era extraño. Narcissa se acercó a la cama y se sentó en el borde más cercano a Harry.

- Harry, amor –susurró mientras lo sacudía ligeramente. No se despertó de inmediato. Lo sacudió de nuevo-. Harry, amor. Anda, necesito que te despiertes.

- ¿Tïa Petunia? –murmuró con voz gruesa por el sueño.

- No, amor, es la mamá de Draco. Anda ya, necesito que te despiertes para mí.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron temblorosamente. Luchó para liberarse de su capullo de algodón-. ¿Señora Malfoy? –preguntó.

- Shh, shh, shh. Sólo necesito hacerte un par de preguntas –dijo mientras sentía su frente. Estaba caliente. Miró a Severus. Él asintió y se fue a buscar el termómetro, una aspirina de niños y agua-. ¿Harry? ¿Dónde está tu mochila? ¿Están allí tus medicamentos?

Todavía soñoliento, Harry estaba confundido por la pregunta. ¿Qué medicina? – No-No lo sé –dijo honestamente.

- ¿Está tu mochila en el cuarto de Draco?

Harry asintió.

- Quédate aquí. Regresaré pronto.

Narcissa se fue justo cuando Severus regresaba-. Abre la boca –dijo mientras le metía el termómetro a Harry.

Harry se quedó sentado, anidado en sus mantas, con termómetro en boca, observando lo que sucedía alrededor de él. Miró hacia la ventana y vio la manta, que lucía como si alguien muy bajo la hubiera colgado allí. Si hubiese podido, habría suspirado. Draco debía haber recordado su estúpida mentira acerca de no gustarle las ventanas y se lo había tomado a pecho. Su mirada fue arrebatada hacia la puerta cuando la Señora Malfoy entró con su pequeña mochila. Observó mientras ella y el señor Snape la examinaban, susurrándose cosas mientras lo hacían. La señora Malfoy le pedía algo al señor Snape, y él se estaba enfadando, pensó Harry. Le oyó decir "No. Nada. Ella dijo que nada." El termómetro sonó. La señora Malfoy y el señor Snape dejaron de hablar y se voltearon. Intercambiaron una mirada antes de que la señora Malfoy sonriera y se acercara.

- Echemos un vistazo –dijo Narcissa, bufando justo como Severus lo había hecho al leer los resultados-. Harry, no hay medicamentos en tu mochila. ¿Quién es tu doctor? Necesito saber qué darte.

Harry no sabía qué decir. La Tía Petunia no le había dicho qué decir ante algo así. Nadie le había hecho estas preguntas antes-. Yo... yo... –tartamudeó-. No lo recuerdo –dijo, esperando que eso fuera suficiente.

Severus bufó. Narcissa le dirigió una mirada aguda. Volvió a voltearse hacia Harry-. Está bien, amor. Dime, ¿dónde se está quedando tu familia? Los llamaré y preguntaré.

Harry no sabía ésto tampoco-. No lo sé –dijo, con frustración asomándose en su voz.

Narcissa vaciló antes de voltearse hacia Severus-. ¿Estás seguro de que no te dejó ninguna información? ¿No dijo nada acerca de dónde se iban a quedar?

- Ya te dije, Narcissa, sólo estaba contenta por deshacerse del chico. No dijo nada además de que estaba sufriendo alergias.

Narcissa se giró hacia Harry-. ¿Harry? No sabía que tenías alergias. ¿De qué tipo? ¿A qué eres alérgico? ¿Eres alérgico a algún tipo de medicamento?

Harry estaba empezando a entrar en pánico ante todas las preguntas. Y allí estaba esa palabra _alergia_ de nuevo. ¿Tenía algo que ver con estar enfermo? ¿Qué significaba?- ¡No sé! –gritó, con lágrimas en los bordes de sus ojos.

- Oh, no importa, amor. Está bien. Esto es lo que haremos. Lidiaremos con esto juntos, ¿sí?

Harry asintió.

- ¿Te duele la cabeza?

- Sí, señora –dijo con voz pequeña.

- Y tienes mocos, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió.

- ¿Y tu estómago? ¿Te duele la pancita?

Harry vaciló antes de negar con la cabeza.

- Bien. ¿Y tu garganta? ¿Te duele? ¿Estás tosiendo?

Harry asintió. Esto era fácil. Podía hacer esto sin meterse en problemas.

- Bien, Harry, bien. ¿Estás cansado?

Asintió de nuevo.

- ¿Jaqueca?

- Sí, señora.

- ¿Te sientes todo ahogado?

Harry asintió.

- Parece una gripe. Te mantendremos tapado y te daremos medicamentos. ¿Te da tu Tia un líquido rojo que sabe a fresas cuando estás enfermo?

Harry no tenía idea de qué estaba hablando la señora Malfoy, pero 'sí' parecía ser la respuesta correcta. Asintió con la cabeza. Cuando ella se relajó, Harry supo que había respondido bien.

- Mastica éstas y toma este vaso de agua. Luego te daré el jarabe.

Harry tomó la aspirina para niños de la mano estirada del señor Snape mientras la señora Malfoy abandonaba la habitación. Acababa de terminar su vaso de agua cuando ella regresó con un pequeño vaso plástico lleno de líquido rojo.

- Aquí tienes. Tómatelo todo.

Harry tomó el vaso y bebió el líquido. ¡Ugh! Sabía horrible y le quemaba la garganta. Tosió y se le humedecieron los ojos.

- Lo sé, lo sé. Pero te hace sentir mejor, ¿verdad?

Harry no dijo nada.

- Volvamos a taparte –dijo mientras lo envolvía en las mantas y lo besaba en la frente.

Harry jadeó ante el beso en la frente-. Gracias, señora Malfoy. Perdón por los problemas –dijo.

- No te preocupes, amor, estarás bien. Ya verás.

Después de darle un beso de buenas noches a Harry, Narcissa fue hasta las escaleras, seguida por Severus.

- Muy extraño, ¿no crees? –dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Narcissa se tensó. Sabía exactamente a dónde se dirigía esta conversación y no quería tener parte en ella. Se encogió de hombros-. Se enferma mucho. Probablemente sean viejas nuevas para él.

- Eso no es lo que quise decir y lo sabes –gruñó Severus.

Narcissa se dio la vuelta-. No. No sé lo que quieres decir. Deletréamelo –soltó.

Desconcertado por su respuesta, Severus dio un paso hacia atrás-. Algo no está bien con esa familia, y lo sabes –dijo.

El rostro de Narcissa perdió color-. No sé de qué estás hablando –susurró.

Severus pellizcó el puente de su nariz. Esta no era su familia. No era su problema. Conocía a Harry hace dos días. ¿Quién era él para decir que pasaba algo raro? Y, aunque así fuera, ¿quién era él para involucrarse?– No tengo tiempo para esto –dijo, negando con la cabeza. Juntó sus papeles y los empacó en su portafolios-. Diré esto, sin embargo: gracias a dios esa horrible mujer no es mi tía. Dale mis saludos a Draco. –Severus se volteó y caminó hacia la puerta. Vaciló-. Y a Harry también –dijo antes de irse.

- No es de mi incumbencia –siseó Narcissa a la puerta cerrada-. Sólo es un niño raro. ¿Y qué si sus parientes no son perfectos? Eso no significa nada –murmuró, tratando de creerlo.

Narcissa mantuvo a Harry en cama dos días más hasta que estuvo segura de que se sentía mejor. Honesto a su palabra, Draco jugó tranquilamente con Harry y lo dejó dormir cuando quería. Dos veces intentó quitar la manta de la ventana, pero ambas veces fue detenida por Draco, declarando que Harry se sentía mejor teniéndola allí. Narcissa lo marcó como uno más de los rasgos extraños de Harry. Tenía muchos, una vocecita le dijo.

Se paró ante la ventana de la cocina observando cómo iban las cosa afuera. Harry y Draco estaban correteando en el patio jugando a la mancha. Narcissa sonrió ante sus rostros abiertos, sus risas, su verdadero afecto por el otro. Había detectado un pequeño cambio en su relación durante los últimos días. Los chicos estaban en un nivel más equitativo ahora. Harry estaba más inclinado a hacerle saber sus sentimientos a Draco, y por la mayor parte, Draco los respetaba.

Un golpe agudo en la puerta frontal la desconcertó. Miró el reloj y frunció el ceño. Revisando que los chicos siguieran jugando, fue a saludar a su invitada.

- Narcissa. Qué encantador verte –dijo Petunia mientras Narcissa abría la puerta.

Narcissa suspiró. Trató de acallar su inquietud. Esta no era una conversación que tuviera que tener. Ni siquiera estaba segura de por dónde comenzar. Tomó un respiro profundo y sonrió-. ¿Por qué no pasas, Petunia? Estaba esperando que pudiéramos hablar antes de que los chicos entren.

La sonrisa de Petunia flaqueó-. Por supuesto. –Siguió a Narcissa hasta el living-. Espero que Harry no haya causado ningún problema.

- Harry se enfermó mientras ustedes no estaban –dijo Narcissa, yendo al grano.

Petunia palideció-. ¿Oh? –dijo-. ¿Estás segura, Narcissa? El chico tiene unas alergias terribles.

- Creo que la fiebre disipó esa teoría –dijo Narcissa llanamente.

- Ya veo –dijo Petunia-. Bueno, me disculpo. Como ya sabes, Harry tiene muchos problemas--

- Me gustaría hablarte de eso, en realidad –soltó Narcissa-. Verás, estoy muy preocupada por varias cosas. ¿Cómo es que Harry, que supuestamente está enfermo todo el tiempo, no tiene idea de quién es su doctor? ¿A qué es alérgico? ¿Los medicamentos que toma? ¿Por qué no llevaron a Harry con ustedes de vacaciones? ¿Por qué no dejaron información para que pudiéramos contactarlos si algo como lo que sucedió, sucedía? Y, ¿por qué, Petunia, tengo la impresión de que aborreces a ese dulce chico?

Petunia apretó los labios y tensó sus hombros. Mirando a Narcissa Malfoy a los ojos, como diciendo "¿cómo te atreves?", Petunia susurró-. ¿Qué estás implicando?

- No estoy implicando nada –dijo Narcissa-. Te estoy diciendo que algo pasa en la casa Dursley, algo que involucra a Harry, y no me gusta. Ni un poco.

Petunia continuó mirando fijamente a Narcissa por un momento antes de que sus labios apretados se torcieran en una cruel sonrisa arrogante-. Sabes –empezó livianamente-, es divertido lo que pueden hacer los rumores.

Narcissa frunció el ceño, sin entender a dónde iba Petunia.

Petunia rió entre dientes y reajustó el sweater en sus hombros-. Creo que los rumores son horribles, horribles cosas. ¿Tú no? Asuntos desagradables, eso son. Y pueden traer tanta devastación... incluso cuando no son ciertos –dijo, mientras miraba directamente a Narcissa.

- ¿Qué? –empezó Narcissa.

- Verás –interrumpió Petunia, como si Narcissa no hubiera dicho nada-. Vernon escuchó un rumor particularmente desagradable acerca de tu fallecido esposo. ¿Te gustaría saber qué escuchó?

El rostro de Narcissa perdió color-. No me importan los rumores –dijo, mientras su estómago daba vueltas.

- Sí, sí. Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Petunia, acercándose un poco-. Por eso es que traigo este tema, verás. Quiero decir, si realmente creyera que tu esposo estaba involucrado en actividades ilegales, tenía conexiones mafiosas o alguna cosa así, ¿por qué permitiría que mi sobrino viniera a jugar?

Narcissa sintió que podría desmayarse-. Eso es mentira –susurró-. Lucius no estaba involucrado en nada así –dijo, deseando desesperadamente que lo creyera.

- Oh, te creo –dijo Petunia, con una mano sobre su corazón-. Pero hay tantos otros que simplemente están a la espera de tan viciosas mentiras, que se glorifican con la ruina de otros. Todo porque las apariencias parecen... mal. Es una lástima cuando pasan cosas así. ¿No crees?

Narcissa asintió, todavía congelada.

- Por ejemplo, sería una pena que ese ridículo rumor acerca de tu fallecido esposo se expandiera. ¿Puedes imaginarte el efecto de algo así en Draco? –Petunia bufó ante la noción-. O, si alguien sugiriera que Harry no está siendo bien tratado... vaya, eso es ridículo, ¿no crees?

- No trates de chantajearme –siseó Narcissa en una muestra de valentía, pero no entendía nada. Este era el tipo de cosas con las que lidiaba Lucius. Pero, de nuevo, Lucius era la razón por la que ella estaba en este lío.

Las cejas de Petunia se arquearon en sorpresa-. ¿De dónde sacarías una idea tan tonta? Meramente estaba expresando mis condolencias contigo, Narcissa. Sé lo que se siente ser injustamente acusada de cosas ridículas. Harry es un niñito raro. Nos hemos esforzado con él, pero en algún punto tenemos que dejarlo ser. Había esperado que viniera con nosotros de vacaciones, pero tiene un miedo mortífero a los viajes en auto. Todo lo que puedo hacer es llevarlo a clases por la mañana. Verás, sus padres murieron en un choque cuando él era pequeño. Él estaba con ellos. Incluso tiene esa cicatriz en la frente por eso. Pero no podemos siempre darle cabida. Dudley también merece una vida.

- ¿Entonces por qué las amenazas? Y no pretendas que son otra cosa –dijo Narcissa.

- Sé lo que parece. Ya he pasado por esto. Harry es... bueno, Harry. Y eso crea un problema a veces. ¿Por qué la severidad? Yo haría cualquier cosa por proteger a mi familia, Narcissa. ¿Tú no?

Narcissa no dijo nada, pero por dentro estaba asintiendo. Haría, de hecho, casi cualquier cosa por proteger a su familia. Sintió que su determinación se derrumbaba mientras sus vagas sospechas eran derribadas una por una. Y, ¿valía la pena lastimar a Draco para airear sospechas?– Pero eso no explica el doctor, los medicamentos, la falta de información acerca de dónde se estaban quedando –presionó, aferrándose desesperadamente a sus buenas intenciones.

Antes de que Petunia pudiera contestar, la puerta trasera se cerró de golpe y el estrenduoso sonido de pies pequeños resonó en el living.

- ¡Mamá! –llamó Draco-. Necesitamos jugo –dijo mientras él y Harry llegaban al living. Ambos se detuvieron de golpe al ver a la mamá de Draco y la tía de Harry sentadas en el sofá.

- Hola, Harry –dijo Petunia.

- Hola –murmuró Harry mientras su mirada pasaba de su tía a la señora Malfoy.

- Harry, la señora Malfoy me estaba diciendo algo terrible. Dijo que no había información de doctor ni contacto en tu mochila. ¿Qué hiciste con ese pedazo de papel que te di con toda esa información? –preguntó, sus ojos diciéndole a Harry que más le valía seguirle la corriente.

Harry dejó caer su cabeza. Respiró profundo-. Debo haberlo perdido –mintió.

- Harry –dijo Petunia con con un suspiro-. ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que pasar por esto? Tendré que empezar a pegar estas cosas a tu ropa? –preguntó con una risita.

El rostro de Harry se tiñió en vergüenza. Le dirigió una mirada a la señora Malfoy y a Draco antes de enfocarse en Petunia-. No, señora –murmuró-. Lo siento –susurró.

- ¿Y por qué no me dijiste que no te sentías bien? Dijiste que sólo eran tus alergias. No hay necesidad de avergonzarse si te enfermas, Harry. Me atrevería a decir que le causaste a la señora Malfoy un poco de pánico –reprendió Petunia.

Harry le dirigió otra mirada a la señora Malfoy. Su rostro se encendió más incluso-. Lo siento –dijo de nuevo-. Debí haber dicho algo –murmuró.

- Sí, debiste.

- No hay daño –intervino la señora Malfoy. Odiaba ver a Harry tan contrariado-. En serio, está bien. Quizá sea lo mejor, Petunia, que me des la información para que siempre pueda tenerla a mano. De esa forma Harry no tendrá que recordar traerla.

Petunia resolló-. Sí, por supuesto-. Te traeré eso pronto. –Petunia se volteó hacia Harry-. Ve y empaca tus cosas. Creo que tienes que pasar el resto del día en cama. No queremos una recaída, ¿no es verdad?

Harry sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.- No –susurró.

- Buen chico –dijo Petunia.

- Gracias por dejar que me quedara. Perdón por los problemas –le dijo Harry a Narcissa y Draco-. Te veré en la escuela, Draco.

Draco asintió, sin entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Bueno, Narcissa. Ha sido encantador charlar contigo –dijo Petunia mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia la puerta.

- Sí –dijo Narcissa ausentemente.

Harry regresó por las escaleras con su pequeña mochila colgada al brazo-. Adiós –dijo mientras él y Petunia se iban.

La puerta se cerró silenciosamente tras ellos. Narcissa se quedó allí, mirando la puerta, y se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto. No se le escapó que estaba en el proverbial cruce de caminos y había elegido la ruta más fácil, esperando que también fuera la correcta.

- ¿Mamá? –preguntó Draco.

- ¿Sí, dragón? –respondió mientras lo acercaba hacia él y lo abrazaba, a pesar de sus protestas.

- ¿Por qué estamos mirando una puerta cerrada? –preguntó.

Narcissa vaciló, sin saber qué contestar.

_Continuará..._

¡Adivinen qué hace Cacell con su internación domiciliaria!

Trataré de subir aunque sea un capítulo más antes de que se terminen mis vacaciones. No es muy fácil enfocar la vista cuando estás drogada. Y me duele la mano donde me pusieron la vía intravenosa T_T

Nope, no importa de qué hablo. Sólo se me apetecía chillar. Dejen reviews bonitos para subirme el ánimo, ¿sí? :3 Me estoy poniendo ansiosa porque los pinches críos crezcan ya XD

**¡Review!** (aunque se para mentarme la madre : D)


	8. Año del Dragón

**El Chico de Draco**

**Por Empathic Siren**

**Capítulo 8: Año del Dragón.**

Un Harry de diez años de edad estaba sentado en el medio de la mesa del comedor mirando el correo con júbilo mal disimulado y curiosidad. Las prolijas letras negras frente a los gruesos sobres hacían que los nombres mundanos de "Harry Potter" y "Dudley Dursley" parecieran casi reales. ¿Quién le había mandado una carta? ¿Y a Dudley también? Mordió su tostada, demasiado emocionado como para comer más que un par de mordiscos. ¡Quería su carta!

- Padre, ¿puedo por favor abrir mi carta? –preguntó Dudley de nuevo en un quejido porcino. Sus ojos pequeños y brillantes habían estado saltando entre el correo y su desayuno toda la mañana.

- No hasta después del desayuno –dijo Vernon por la décima vez mientras volteaba la página de su periódico matutino-. Petunia, ¿has leído la historia acerca de este tío que roba macetas? –Vernon bufó-. ¿Quién en su sano juicio robaría una maceta? En uso, ni más ni menos.

- Quiero abrir mi carta. ¡Ahora! –demandó Dudley mientras golpeaba sus carnosos puños contra la mesa.

Vernon lo miró por encima del periódico-. Estaba tratando de leer, Dudders –dijo antes de suspirar y hacer un gesto hacia las cartas-. Bien, bien.

Dudley se arrojó hacia la suya, tomándola de golpe y enviando la de Harry al otro lado de la mesa, donde aterrizó encima del plato de la manteca. Harry luchó contra el deseo de quitarla de allí.

Vernon ojeó a Harry mientras Dudley abría su carta y arrojaba el sobre por encima de él-. ¿Supongo que tú también querrás abrir tu carta?

Harry asintió.

- Bien, bien –dijo antes de estirar las hojas de su periódico y regresar a la fascinante historia acerca de de la Mamá Merodeadora.

Harry quitó su carta de la manteca y cuidadosamente la limpió con su servilleta. A diferencia de Dudley, Harry examinó su carta un rato antes de abrirla con su dedo índice. Sin prestarle atención a la charla al final de la mesa, sacó la pesada cartulina que había adentro. Había un hermoso dragón bailando en la tapa de la tarjeta, arrojando fuego y casi pereciendo moverse. Harry lo inspeccionó rápidamente. Era una invitación al decimoprimer cumpleaños de Draco, en dos semanas. Harry pasó sus dedos por encima de las lujosas letras y sonrió.

- Aburrido –bufó Dudley antes de dejar caer la invitación en la mesa y regresar a su medio pomelo.

- Anda, anda, Duddekins –murmuró Petunia mientras examinaba la invitación con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Miró a Harry-. Asumo que te llegó lo mismo, ¿entonces? –dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia la invitación.

Harry asintió.

Petunia suspiró-. Bueno, Dudders, tendremos que encontrarle a Draco un regalo extra especial. No es todos los días que un jovencito cumple once.

Dudley gruñó mientras terminaba su pomelo y ojeaba los restos de tostada de Harry.

Viendo esto, Harry atrajo su pequeño plato hacia él y lo envolvió con un brazo, protegiéndolo, mientras miraba fulminantemente a Dudley.

Suspirando, la mirada de Dudley volvió a la invitación. Se la arrebató a Petunia y la apretó entre sus manos carnosas, arrugando los bordes. Enfocó la vista y pronunció algunas de las palabras-. ¿Tempus? ¿Lo-locus? ¿Qué tipo de palabras chistosas son éstas? ¿Qué significan? –murmuró Dudley.

- Es latín, Dudley. Tempus significa tiempo. Locus significa ubicación –dijo Harry, escondiendo su sonrisa arrogante detrás de su propia invitación.

Dudley lo miró con sus pequeños ojos torcidos antes de arrojar la invitación por encima de su hombro-. Tiene sentido que un pequeño fenómeno como tú lo sepa. U que tu amiguito fenómeno envíe su invitación de cumpleaños escrita en latín. –Dudley bufó.

Harry lo ignoró y se concentró en su invitación, emocionado por ser incluido, sin prestarle atención a la conversación acerca de la Mamá Merodeadora o qué tipo de regalo caro le gustaría a un niño de once años.

- ¿Te llegó la invitación? –preguntó Draco mientras él y Harry caminaban por la calle hacia el parque.

- Sí. ¡Gracias! –dijo Harry, brillando.

- ¿Te gustó? Mamá la escogió –dijo Draco, muy interesado en lo que pensaba su amigo. Últimamente, Draco se había vuelto consciente de lo que la gente pensaba de él y sus elecciones, de lo que pensaba Harry.

- Es brillante. Me encantó el dragón en la tapa. Dudley no entendió el latín –dijo Harry con una risita confabuladora.

- Tiene sentido –dijo Draco meneando sus cejas. Un peso curioso se le levantó al saber que a Harry le había gustado la invitación, que la hallaba brillante, incluso-. El tío Severus envió la siguiente lección. ¿Quieres trabajar en ella conmigo? ¿Puedes quedarte a pasar la noche?

- Tendré que preguntar –dijo Harry-. Pero, sí. Claro. No puedo creer que estoy aprendiendo latín. ¡Por diversión!

- Sí, bueno, ese es el tío Severus para ti. Siempre pregunta por ti, sabes.

Harry sintió una burbuja de calidéz a través de él ante la idea de que alguien se preocupara por él-. Oh –dijo.

- Viene a la fiesta, creo. ¿Puedes venir?

- Sí. Creo que la Tía Petunia le habló a tu mamá sobre eso.

Draco asintió-. Me alegra que puedas venir –murmuró-. Mamá comprará pastelitos rellenos de chocolate. ¡Sólo para ti!

Harry se detuvo de golpe-. ¿Sólo para mí? –dijo.

Draco inclinó la cabeza-. Sí. ¡Considerando que te comiste la mayoría la última vez! –Draco rió mientras Harry se ruborizaba.

- Calla. Tu mamá dijo que podía comer tantos como quisiera.

- Y eso hiciste, ¿no es verdad? ¿Quién hubiese sabido que un mocoso flacucho como tú podía comerse todo una caja de pastelitos rellenos?

- Soy un niño en crecimiento –defendió Harry con un resuello.

- E hiciste todos esos ruidos graciosos –continuó Draco, imitando los gemidos de Harry con gran exageración.

Los labios de Harry se apretaron-. Sí, bueno, ¿qué hay de ti y esas piedras etúpidas que encontramos la semana pasada? –La ceja de Harry se arqueó-. ¡Oh, Harry! ¿Crees que sea tesoro? –imitó en voz aguda mientras ponía sus manos bajo su barbilla.

- ¡Hey! Yo no sueno así –soltó Draco. La imagen fue arruinada, sin embargo, cuando empezó a reírse-. ¡Y al menos yo no hago ruidos raros cuando como chocolate!

Harry se acercó para empujarlo, con los labios todavía apretados, pero sus ojos bailaban con diversión. Draco lo esquivó, todavía riendo. Continuó imitando a Harry mientras Harry lo perseguía por la calle, tratando de darle un buen empujón o cosquillas. Draco tomó represalias, y pronto ambos chicos estaban riendo y persiguiéndose mientras corrían el resto del camino hasta el parque.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde construyendo fuertes, jugando a la mancha y haciendo curiosas pilas de palos por razones sólo conocidas por niños. Acabaron el día en las hamacas mientras la tarde palidecía y las familias empacaban y abandonaban el parque.

- Hey, Draco. ¿Cómo es que no has tenido una fiesta antes que ésta? –preguntó Harry mientras sus pies pasaban por los zurcos del piso bajo ellos.

Draco se encogió de hombros-. Las tenía todo el tiempo cuando era más chico. Después de que Papá... –Draco volvió a encogerse de hombros-. Simplemente no las tuve, supongo.

Harry asintió.

- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué no has tenido una fiesta de cumpleaños? –preguntó Draco mientras se mecía perezosamente.

Harry se encogió de hombros-. No lo sé –mintió.

- ¿Es porque te enfermas mucho? Invitando a todos esos niños, quiero decir –preguntó Draco en voz baja. Era raro que le preguntara a Harry acerca de qué había mal con él. No se enfermaba tan a menudo y siempre parecía superarlo bien, así que Draco no veía razón para hacer demasiadas preguntas.

- Hmm –dijo Harry en respuesta, dejando que Draco creyera lo que quisiera.

- ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños, de todas formas? –preguntó Draco-. Sé que es en verano. Mamá y yo siempre adivinamos.

- Treinta y uno de julio –soltó Harry, mirando el piso.

- Treinta y uno de julio –repitió Draco-. Tendré que recordar eso. Sólo faltan cuatro meses. Quizá este año podamos hacerte una fiesta, ¿sí? Tú y yo, mamá, el tío Severus, Pansy. Ah, y tus parientes, por supuesto –se apresuró en agregar Draco.

Harry sonrió-. Claro –dijo.

- Anda, vamos –dijo Draco con un suspiro mientras se levantaba de la hamaca. Le ofreció una mano a Harry-. Mamá se estará preguntando dónde estamos.

Harry miró alrededor del rincón del living mientras Petunia hacía alboroto sobre varios juguetes con envoltorios coloridos. Era el día anterior a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Draco y Petunia todavía estaba tratando de decidir el regalo perfecto para Draco de Dudley.

- ¿Popkins? –llamó Petunia-. ¿Cuál de éstos crees que le gustaría más a Draco?

Dudley suspiró, se levantó del sofá y avanzó pesadamente hacia la cocina. Le dio una mirada superficial a los dos regalos que sostenía Petunia y se encogió de hombros-. No importa –dijo antes de regresar al sofá.

Petunia frunció el ceño, ojeó ambos regalos y se decidió por el más caro-. Este, entonces –dijo, sacudiéndolo en dirección general a Dudley.

Con gran esfuerzo, Dudley levantó la cabeza y vio el regalo que Petunia había elegido-. Lo que sea –dijo antes de regresar a su programa.

Harry suspiró. Sabía que el otro regalo regresaría a la tienda –no habría regalo de envoltorio colorido de parte de Harry, cortesía de los Dursley, de todas formas. No importaba, sin embargo, porque Harry estaba preparado.

Con un poco de obtención creativa, se le había ocurrido el regalo perfecto para Draco. Había dibujado un mapa del tesoro "genuino" –completo con pistas—en un pedazo de pergamino arrugado que se había robado de la papelera al lado de la secretaría de los Dursley. La señora Malfoy le había dado una lata vieja con tapa, que había pintado de dorado con una vieja pintura que había encontrado en el garage de los Dursley. La maestra de ciencias de la escuela había planeado aventar algunas piedras semipreciosas –azurita, pirita, cuarzo—pero Harry la había convencido de que se las diera en cambio. Había puesto las piedras en la lata y, con la ayuda de la señora Malfoy, había enterrado el pequeño cofre tel tesoro en el jardín trasero de los Dursley. Había arrancado y arrugado los bordes del pergamino antes de enrollarlo y atarlo con un pedazo de cinta que había encontrado entre las provisiones para envolver regalos de su tía.

No podía esperar para dárselo a Draco, su amigo más cercano. Su único amigo, en realidad. En los casi tres años en los que habían sido amigos, Harry había llegado a conocer bien a Draco –lo bastante bien como para casi haberle contado sus más profundos secretos. Pero nunca lo hizo. No creía que Draco fuera a entender lo de su familia. Y no era como si alguna vez lo lastimaran mucho, no muy a menudo, de todas formas. Muchos chicos la pasaban peor que él.

El golpe de la puerta frontal asustó a Harry. Oyó los irritados gruñidos antes de ver realmente a su tío. Determinado a quedarse fuera de su camino, Harry corrió hacia el vestíbulo, queriendo subir las escaleras antes de que Vernon tuviera chance de seguir avanzando. Su sincronización fue horrenda, sin embargo, y se las arregló para chocarse con Vernon en cambio. Vernon cayó hacia la pared, tirando el paragüero en el proceso, mientras Harry rebotaba contra la otra pared y empezaba a caer.

- Vaya, pequeño fenómeno ingrato –siseó Vernon mientras se enderezaba. Sujetó a Harry por el hombro, lo levantó y lo sacudió fuerte.

- Lo siento –murmuró Harry, tratando de zafar.

Vernon lo sujetó más fuerte, causando que Harry hiciera un gesto de dolor y gritara.

- Lo sentirás cuando acabe contigo –dijo Vernon mientras levantaba la mano para golpear a Harry en el rostro con su dorso.

- No lo hagas –dijo una voz.

Tanto Harry y Vernon levantaron la vista en sorpresa.

- Suéltalo, Vernon –dijo Petunia-. Ve a tu habitación, chico, y quédate ahí hasta que te llame –le soltó a Harry.

Asintió y al instante en el que el agarre de Vernon se aflojó, se fue corriendo por las escaleras hasta su cuarto. No tenía de qué había poseído a su tía para detener a su tío de golpearlo, pero agradecía los pequeños favores.

Cuando oyó que la puerta de la habitación de Harry se cerraba, Petunia fue al living, le susurró algo en el oído a Dudley, le dio algunos billetes de cinco libras y vio cómo se iba de la casa antes de voltearse hacia un desconcertado Vernon.

- ¿Qué se te ha metido? –rugió Vernon, cuando la casa estuvo en silencio. Su rostro estaba púrpura de ira. Sus manos estaban hechas tensos puños a su lado.

La mayoría de las personas habrían retrocedido ante la imagen. Petunia Dursley dio un paso adelante-. Te debería preguntar lo mismo. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué llegaste a casa tan temprano?

Vernon bajó la vista y golpeó sus zapatos contra la alfombra jaspeada-. Esa buena para nada, eso sucedió. Hizo líos... los idiotas de administración creyeron su montón de mentiras. Me degradaron por seis meses. Enfrente de los críos, también. ¿Y a qué llego a casa? A que ese bueno para nada se choque contra mí. ¡Necesita ser castigado!

Los dedos de Petunia peinaron el lado izquierdo de su prolijo peinado francés en irritación. No sólo la avergonzaba el chico, ahora su esposo también-. Hoy no, Vernon. Encuentra otra forma –siseó.

- ¿Qué te pasa? El chico necesita una buena paliza, chocándose contra mí como lo hizo. No tiene modales, Petunia, ese pequeño fenómeno no tiene modales. Hay que enseñarle.

- Imposible. No esta vez.

Vernon se infló más incluso y bravuconeó mientras daba un paso adelante. Cuando falló en intimidar a Petunia, flaqueó y se dejó caer contra la pared-. Nunca antes te ha importado, Pet. ¿Por qué ahora? –gimoteó.

- Porque tiene que ir a esa maldita fiesta en lo de los Malfoy mañana, ¡por eso!

- Pero--

- No, Vernon. NO. No puede "enfermarse" y no puede tener un "accidente". Ya habrá suficiente especulación acerca de tu... descenso, muchas gracias. No necesitamos más preguntas acerca del chico encima de eso. Narcissa Malfoy está muy encariñada con él. Ya sospecha que algo no va bien aquí. No le daré a ella ni a nadie más del vecindario ninguna munición. ¿Tengo que recordarte de la conversación casi desastrosa que tuve con ella hace dos años? Me molestó durante meses acerca de la información de doctor del chico hasta que me rendí. ¿Sabes cuánto me esfuerzo en mantenerlo fuera de la vista después de que lo has castigado? Y, sé que el chico lo merece, Vernon, así que ahórrate tus bravatas. No es tu culpa que haga todo mal. Y ciertamente no es nuestra culpa que se magulle fácil. Pero no todos lo entienden. Demasiadas preguntas, Vernon. No permitiré preguntas aquí. ¿Entiendes?

- Bien –gruñó Vernon-. Pero se queda sin cenar el resto de la semana y se le da el doble de tareas. El chico necesita aprender su lugar.

- Estoy de acuerdo –dijo Petunia.

- Mantenlo fuera de mi maldito camino, Petunia. O no me haré responsable de lo que le pase a ese mocoso descarado.

Petunia asintió.

Vernon se fue, pateando el paragüero volteado mientras lo hacía. Cuando se hubo acomodado frente a la tele, Petunia suspiró en alivio. No iba a dejar que ese chico chingara su vida más de lo que ya lo había hecho, incluso si eso significaba intervenir con su muy merecido castigo. Las apariencias lo eran todo en un pueblo como Little Whinging y Petunia tenía mucho por cubrir.

Dragones de papel bailaban en la suave brisa mientras los niños correteaban y los adultos se quedaban parados a un lado. Verdes, dorados, rojos, plateados, azules –los dragones hacían un alboroto espléndido de colores contra la insípida tienda de picnic que adornaban. El cálido clima, inusual para la temporada, había hecho ideal una fiesta en el jardín.

Harry, Dudley y Petunia estaban parados en el jardín, viendo todo, cuando Narcissa los vio-. Ah, Petunia. Qué adorable verte –dijo Narcissa con falsa dulzura-. Harry, Dudley, me alegra que pudieran unirse a Draco en su fiesta.

- Gracias por invitarnos, Sra. Malfoy –murmuró Harry. Narcissa le guiñó, causando que Harry se ruborizara y apartara la mirada.

- Sí, muchas gracias por invitar a los chicos a la fiesta –dijo Petunia, mientras clavaba su huesudo codo en el costado de Dudley.

Dudley se sacó bruscamente de su estupor-. Sí, gracias –dijo antes de irse torpemente hacia la mesa de comida.

- ¡Harry! –gritó Pansy mientras se acercaba corriendo y lo tomaba de la mano y empezaba a jalarlo-. Ven a sentarte conmigo –lloriqueó-. Los niños están correteando y arruinando mi vestido de fiesta.

- Pero _yo_ soy un niño –dijo Harry, desconcertado por la insinuación de Pansy-. Quizá yo también quiera corretear.

Pansy rodó los ojos y jaló de su mano. Cuando él no se movió, ella cambió de táctica-. ¿Sra. Malfoy? Su jardín es adorable. ¿Algo nuevo plantado? Digamos, ¿cerca de ese banquito del rincón?

- Vaya, sí, Pansy –dijo Narcissa, sofocando una carcajada ante las obvias tácticas de Pansy-. Me sorprende que lo hayas notado, querida.

- Draco mencionó algo sobre mostrárselas a Harry luego –dijo Pansy mientras Harry entrecerraba los ojos y se inclinaba hacia delante, tratando de descubrir dónde estaban las plantas nuevas.

Pansy apretó su mano y le parpadeó muy rápidamente-. ¿Vienes a decirme qué son, Harry? –le persuadió con voz cantarina.

- Erm, claro –dijo mientras le sonreía débilmente, antes de despedirse rápidamente de su tía y la Sra. Malfoy.

Petunia esnifó en su dirección pero más allá de eso no hizo reconocimiento de su partida. Estaba demasiado ocupada preparándose para la batalla de conversación tensamente cortés en la que ella y Narcissa siempre parecían engranarse. Era una relación rara la que compartían –una basada en desconfianza mutua y miedo.

- Draco se preguntaba si Harry se podía quedar esta noche. ¿Asumo que no será un problema? –preguntó Narcissa.

- Claro que no –respondió Petunia mientras producía un regalo brillantemente envuelto-. ¿Dónde pongo esto? Es de parte de Dudley –agregó Petunia.

Inalterada, Narcissa sonrió-. Por allí –dijo, señalando una mesa que ya gemía por el peso de los regalos-. Aunque me atrevo a decir que el regalo favorito de Draco será el de Harry.

Un toque de sorpresa revoloteó por el rostro de Petunia-. Ya veo –dijo-. Con razón Harry se negó a dejarme encontrarle un regalo apropiado de su parte.

- Sí, estoy segura de que fue eso –dijo Narcissa.

- ¿Estás segura de que Harry no será un problema?

- Por supuesto que no –respondió Narcissa-. Tengo unos pijamas extra y cosas aquí sólo para él. Le encontramos unas cosas adorables el otro día. Es tan adorable comprar para él, ¿no crees? Siempre es tan cortés, contento de tener cualquier cosa que le des. Extraño, en realidad.

Petunia acomodó el sweater en sus hombros. Esnifó-. Qué afortunado para ti que el ch- que Harry se comporte. Tiene unos modales atroces en cualquier otro momento.

- Interesante. Harry nos parece encantador. Ahora, ya sé que nunca nos has dado su información médica, pero ¿me atrevo a decir que puedo llamarte si algo sucediera? No planeas irte de la ciudad sin dejar información, ¿verdad? –preguntó Narcissa con una risita.

La sangre de Petunia hirvió. ¡Cómo se ATREVÍA! Habían estado haciendo este bailecito ya por dos años –ninguna quería que ciertos rumores se hicieran públicos. Pero Narcissa siempre lo llevaba demasiado lejos. Porque podía. Sin importar qué, ella siempre era la matrona de la sociedad en Little Whinging y Petunia Dursley, a pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos, todavía era vista como un parásito. Y ahora, ese mal negocio de Vernon había hecho las cosas peores. Petunia estaba segura de que todos en la fiesta lo sabían –se daba cuenta por la forma en la que todos la estaban mirando.

- Por supuesto que no –bufó Petunia, pretendiendo que el comentario de Narcissa había tenido la intención de tomar el pelo, como si fueran viejas amigas.

- Maravilloso. –Narcissa vio a través de Petunia, como hacía tan a menudo-. Me alegra verte de nuevo –dijo con perfecta gracia y dignidad y no sintiendo una sola palabra dicha.

- Debo decirte, Narcissa, me sorprende que hagas una fiesta tan grande para Draco –soltó Petunia mientras Narcissa se volteaba para irse.

Narcissa se dio la vuelta-. ¿Por qué te sorprendería?

- Bueno, con lo que ha pasado, sólo me sorprende. Hacer una fiesta grande. ¿Así en lo abierto? Donde cualquiera podría... ¿entrar? –Petunia no estaba segura de que la había llevado a actuar así, pero sólo tenía que ver a Narcissa desmoronarse. Por una maldita vez, Narcissa iba a quedar mal parada.

- Si tienes un punto, llega a él –siseó Narcissa, cansada de Petunia Dursley y, una vez más, maldiciendo el nombre de Lucius Malfoy. Soportaba a esta repugnante mujer en orden de proteger a su familia, de proteger a Draco, pero estaba cansada de ello.

Petunia sonrió –genuinamente sonrió. Había logrado irritar a la reina del hielo de Magnolia Crescent. Había tenido la intención de guardarse esta información un poco más, mientras adquiría más silenciosamente, pero Narcissa la había molestado demasiado hoy-. ¿Quieres decir que no lo sabes? –empezó-. Leí esta mañana que Trotter Blackmun ha sido liberado de prisión. ¿No solía vivir en Little Whinging? ¿No fue él el involucrado en el trágico asesinato de tu esposo? Oí que estaba conectado con algún tipo de red criminal subterránea. –Petunia se estremeció en un esfuerzo de esconder su regocijo ante el pálido rostro de Narcissa Mafloy-. Personalmente, no me imaginaría asociarme con semejante hombre. Pero estoy segura de que Lucius no lo sabía. Y ciertamente pagó el precio, ¿no fue así? Escuché que Blackmun murmuró algo sobre obtener venganza.

Los ojos de Narcissa se dispararon hasta que encontraron a Draco. Se relajó, sabiendo que, de momento, él estaba a salvo-. Debo decirte, Petunia, que estás en excelente forma hoy. Te elogio. Aunque, qué triste para ti tener que rebajarte a esto como una forma de ganarte un lugar en la sociedad... uno para el cual eres supremamente inapropiada, fíjate. Pero supongo que hacemos lo que debemos. Ahora si me disculpas, realmente tengo que atender los otros invitados de Draco.

- Por supuesto, querida –dijo Petunia con una sonrisa viciosa, pensando que había ganado esta ronda-. Me llaman las tareas de la casa, después de todo. Los esposos, aunque sean maravillosas criaturas, pueden ser tan exigentes, ¿no crees? Aunque no sé lo que haría sin el mío. –Su mano voló a su boca ante la ligera arruga alrededor de los ojos de Narcissa-. Oh, querida. ¿Espero no haberte disgustado? –preguntó con falsa preocupación.

Nunca habían sido tan directas. Nunca había sido su baile revelado por lo que era.- Por supuesto que no, Petunia. Imagino que necesita toda tu atención en este momento. Con ese asunto terrible de la planta –dijo lo bastante alto como para que aquellos alrededor le oyeran.

El rostro de Petunia perdió color.

- Maleducado de esa chica declarar que él había puesto sus manos... bueno, mejor no decirlo en buena compañía. –Algunos adultos parados cerca rieron disimuladamente-. ¡Bueno, gracias! –dijo Narcissa con una sonrisa brillante, sin importarle ni un poco cuando Petunia se fue rabiosa.

Narcissa examinó la multitud, encontrando finalmente a Serverus. Siendo una criatura de hábito, estaba parado con Draco y Harry, examinando la hoja de una planta mientras Pansy estaba enfurruñada en el banco al lado de ellos.

- No, no, no –ladraba Serverus mientras Narcissa se acercaba-. Se pronuncia Calliandra. ¡Cal-li-an-dra! Creí que estaban leyendo sus manuales –dijo, mientras miraba con disgusto a Harry y Draco.

- Los leo, los leemos, quiero decir –ladró Harry de regreso-. ¡No es mi culpa que esta no estuviera en ninguno de ellos!

La mirada de Severus se estrechó-. Te has vuelto bastante maleducado, Sr. Potter. No me gusta maleducado. Has estado pasando demasiado tiempo con mi ahijado.

Harry y Draco intercambiaron una mirada y rieron.

Severus suspiró y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz-. No toleraré esto –gruñó Severus-. Ahora, presten atención. Deben aprender a extrapolar. La raíz de la palabra es...

- Severus –interrumpió Narcissa-. Necesito hablar contigo. Hola, niños, Pansy. ¿Disfrutan la fiesta?

- Sí, señora –murmuraron los tres.

- Maravilloso. ¿Serverus? –preguntó Narcissa mientras tiraba de su brazo.

- ¿Qué quieres, Narcissa? Estoy en medio de instruirle a estos niños habilidades básicas que debieron serles enseñadas años atrás. Su falta de conocimiento es atroz.

- Este realmente no es momento para eso, Severus –dijo Narcissa a través de dientes apretados.

Severus notó la piel muy pálida, los ojos ligeramente ensanchados y asintió una vez-. Chicos, jovencita, regresaré –dijo Severus antes de irse.

- Draco, ¿por qué no empiezas a abrir tus regalos? Harry, ayúdale, por favor, y Pansy, ¿marcarías de quién son los regalos?

Los tres niños asintieron y corretearon hacia los regalos. Cuando todos empezaron a soltar 'oh's y 'ah's, Narcissa se acercó a Severus.

- ¿Qué ha sucedido? –preguntó él sin preámbulos. Sus ojos gachos buscaron la mirada temerosa de Narcissa.

- ¿Sabías que Trotter Blackmun salió de prisión hoy?

La boca de Severus cayó abierta-. No lo sabía –dijo dando un paso delante-. ¿Cómo lo descubriste?

- Esa vil mujer Dursley me lo refregó en la cara, insinuando que vendría tras mí, o Draco.

- ¿Qué planeas hacer?

- No lo sé. Nada, quizás.

- Tonto –siseó Severus.

- Sí, sé lo que piensas. Si dependiera de ti, estaría viviendo en tu propiedad y Draco estaría en el internado de Wolsford, pero me refuso a agacharme más de lo que debo.

- Cissa –susurró Severus, tomando sus manos entre las suyas-, esto ya no se trata de agacharse. Si crees que hay un riesgo verdadero, manda a Draco a Wolsford. Puedo protegerlo allí.

- Yo también puedo protegerlo –susurró Narcissa.

Severus suspiró en exasperación y apretó sus manos antes de soltarlas-. Sólo prométeme que lo pensarás. ¿Por favor?

Narcissa asintió-. Deberíamos regresar a la fiesta.

- Narcissa, espera –dijo Severus mientras detenía a Narcissa-. Lucius era mi mejor amigo. Era un buen hombre. Descaminado, pero bueno. Sí, se volvió avaricioso. Sí, cayó con los equivocados. Pero te amaba, amaba a Draco. Eso tiene que contar por algo.

- No. No lo hagas, Severus, por favor –suplicó Narcissa.

Severus suspiró-. Me quedaré el fin de semana. Sólo por si acaso.

Narcissa asintió.

La fiesta había terminado hace rato. Harry y Draco estaban ambos en pijama, revisando todos los juguetes nuevos de Draco. Cuando Draco giró el torso para guardar algo, Harry deslizó el rollo de pergamino que había estado escondiendo en el regazo de Draco.

Draco se dio la vuelta en sorpresa-. ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó, mientras tocaba el rollo de pergamino.

- Er, feliz cumpleaños –murmuró Harry.

Draco miró a Harry con curiosidad mientras quitaba el moño y desenrollaba el pergamino. Lo miró de un lado a otro, abriendo más los ojos a cada segundo-. ¡Harry! –exclamó-. ¿Es esto lo que yo creo que es?

Harry sonrió, encantado por la forma en la que los ojos de Draco centelleaban de deleite-. Sí. Es un verdadero mapa del tesoro. Lo-lo hice para ti.

Draco asintió y miró su mapa del tesoro un poco más antes de declararlo brillante. Se puso de pie de un salto, tomó la mano de Harry y lo arrastró por la escalera-. ¡Mamá! –gritó-. ¡Mamá, Tío Severus!

Draco y Harry entraron de sopetón al living, donde Narcissa y Severus estaban acurrucados juntos, hablando sobre cosas serias.

- ¿Qué pasa, Dragón? –preguntó Narcissa, alarmada-. ¿Te asustó algo? ¿Viste algo?

- Narcissa, por favor –susurró Severus.

- ¡No! Mira. ¡Mira! –dijo Draco, saltando de pie a pie mientras mostraba su mapa del tesoro en direción de su madre y su tío.

Severus tomó el pergamino y lo analizó. Una pequeña sonrisa se mostró en sus labios después de varios segundos-. Parece que has encontrado un mapa del tesoro –dijo.

- ¡No! Harry lo hizo para mí. Por mi cumpleaños. Es un tesoro de verdad, Tío Severus. –Volteándose hacia su madre, Draco dijo-. Mamá, ¿podemos ir a buscar el tesoro ahora?

- Por supuesto que no –bufó-. Es tarde, Draco. Ambos necesitan dormir.

- Está bien. ¿Mañana, entonces?

Narcissa se mordió el labio. No iba a dejar que Draco saliera de su vista. Ni un segundo-. Quizá luego, Draco. Ya veremos.

- Pero, mamá –lloriqueó Draco.

- Draco –advirtió Severus.

- ¿Pero por qué? –continuó lloriqueando Draco.

- Este no es momento para esto –siseó Narcissa-. Deja de actuar como un niño consentido.

Pronto Draco, Narcissa y Severus estuvieron hablando uno por arriba del otro, gritando, golpeando sus pies contra el piso. Harry se alejó más y más del conflicto.

- Es mi regalo de Harry. No puedes alejarme de él. Quiero encontrar el tesoro, y lo encontraré –desafió Draco.

- ¡Dije que NO! –soltó Narcissa.

La habitación quedó en silencio, salvo el jadeo de Draco. Harry se quedó en la oscuridad. Observando. Nunca había visto a la Sra. Malfoy tan enojada. Le daba miedo.

El rostro de Draco se retorció en furia, mientras arrebataba el mapa del tesoro de las manos de Severus y subía corriendo la escalera hasta su cuarto.

- Draco –llamó Narcissa, corriendo tras él.

Severus se sentó en el sofá y puso la cabeza en sus manos. Harry se quedó quieto y (creyó) sin ser detecado. Harry observó el patrón de la alfombra persa del piso, encontrándose a sí mismo preguntándose cuándo la habían conseguido los Malfoy, preguntándose si habían buscado y buscado hasta encontrar ésta en particular. Se preguntó si se habían alegrado de encontrarla finalmente, se preguntó cuántas peleas, lágrimas, sonrisas y carcajadas había atestiguado esta alfombra.

- Tus pistas fueron bastante inteligentes –murmuró Severus después de varios momentos.

- ¿Qué? –dijo Harry, arrebatado de sus contemplaciones.

Severus levantó la cabeza-. Dije que tus pistas fueron bastante inteligentes. En el mapa del tesoro. Buen trabajo, Sr. Potter. Un regalo muy considerado.

Harry tragó saliva y dio unos pasos tentativos fuera de las sombras-. Gracias –susurró.

Arriba, Draco y Narcissa seguían riñendo. Harry miró hacia arriba y se mordió el labio.

- No te preocupes por ellos –dijo Severus.

Harry regresó su mirada a Severus. Asintió.

- Todo estará bien. Todos los niños pelean con sus padres. Estoy seguro de que has tenido algunos enfrentamientos con tu tía y tío, ¿sí?

Harry bajó la mirada, de nuevo hacia el patrón de la alfombra. Podía sentir la mirada de Severus perforándolo. En lugar de responder la pregunta de Severus, Harry hizo una de las suyas-. Sólo está enterrado en el jardín. El tesoro, quiero decir. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué está tan molesta?

Severus suspiró-. No es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, Harry. Y estoy seguro de que puedo convencer a Narcissa de que me permita supervisar su pequeña expedición de cazatesoros –dijo con una suave expresión desdeñosa.

Harry asintió. Silencio descendió entre ellos, con los sonidos ahogados de la riña de Draco y la Sra. Malfoy puntuando el silencio. Harry tragó saliva-. Er, Calliandra. Nos estaba hablando de la Calliandra –dijo. Las plantas, Harry había descubierto, siempre eran temas seguros. A diferencia de las personas, o las emociones, las plantas no podían lastimarte, o albergar malas intenciones. Y hablar de las plantas era como hablar del clima –una conversación agradable, pero sin substancia seria. A menos que estuvieras hablando con el Sr. Snape, claro.

Severus se espabiló, claramente con la misma idea que Harry-. Es verdad –dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia el asiento a su lado.

Harry se deslizó en el asiento y dobló las piernas bajo él-. Er, calli significa hermoso, ¿verdad?

- Correcto. ¿Y andra? ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

Las cejas de Harry se arrugaron mientras lo pensaba un momento-. No, señor.

- No esperaba que lo supieras. Andra se refiere al estambre de la planta... la parte floral masculina.

- ¿Parte floral masculina? –dijo Harry con un chillido y un sonrojo.

Severus rodó los ojos. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Draco y Narcissa regresaron al living. Ambos se veían como si hubieran derramado una lágrima o dos.

- Narcissa –dijo Severus, feliz de cambiar el tema-, ¿por qué no me dejas supervisar la caza de tesoros de los niños mañana? Me gustaría encontrar algunos especímenes de árboles nativos jóvenes para llevar a la escuela y estoy seguro de que a los chicos no les importará detenernos algunos momentos para que yo pueda obtener un esqueje.

Draco miró a Narcissa, suplicándole.

Ella suspiró-. Sí, está bien. Además –dijo con un guiño a Harry-, no sería bueno dejar que todo el arduo trabajo de Harry se desperdiciara.

Harry se sonrojó y no logró reprimir su pequeña sonrisa. Se preguntó, no por primera vez, si así era como se sentía ser parte de una verdadera familia.

Draco rebosó de encanto y empezó a corretear empacando sus "provisiones", demandando emparedados de mantequilla de maní y miel, manzanas, cajas de jugo, palas, antorchas y cualquier otra cosa en la que pudiera pensar.

Narcissa rió cuando se vio atrapada en el entusiasmo de Draco. Incluso Severus se les unió, sugiriendo que las naranjas eran una mejor opción que las manzanas y señalando la necesidad de una pequeña agenda y algunos lápices para documentar la aventura. Harry se recostó y observó, rió entre dientes, y volvió a mirar la alfombra. Sonrió, sabiendo que él era parte de este recuerdo. Se sentía conectado a estas personas, se sentía entretejido en los patrones y ritmos de sus vidas –al igual que ellos estaban tejidos en los suyos.

_Continuará..._

**Yay!** Sigo, en efecto, viva :D Muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Como creo que ya he perdido credibilidad cuando digo _"dejen reviews, me alientan a actualizar más rápido"_, diré: ¡Dejen reviews, me hacen sentir pésimo por no hacerlo! XD Haré lo posible por aprovechar semana santa para traducir aunque sea un capítulo más :D ¡Dejen review! El siguiente capítulo es vital ;D


End file.
